YOUR BODYGUARD
by Neng Nia
Summary: Update! Update! No Summary... Oh ya met menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan... RnR. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata slight Kiba x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura

Genre: Romance/Fluff

A/N: Typo(s), OOC, **Bold (Flashback** ) dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit sexy-nya membuka lemari kayu di depannya, sedikit berpikir akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kaos polos berwarna merah maroon dan kemeja putih bersalur hitam. Ok, hari ini dia akan mengenakan pakaian itu untuk mendampingi majikannya yang baru. Ah, ini juga hari pertama dia bertemu dengan majikan yang harus dijaganya itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melepas handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya dan mulai memakai pakaian pilihannya.

" **Namikaze Naruto!"**

" **Ya, Pak!"**

" **Kau di'libur'kan dari tugas Negaramu, sebagai gantinya kau ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi lain," jelas seorang Kepala Komandan pada Kapten muda didepannya.**

" **Siap, Pak!" Jawab sang Kapten dengan sikap siapnya.**

Namikaze Naruto usia 24 tahun, Kapten Angkatan Darat Divisi 01 kini sedang menikmati roti sandwich-nya. Hah.. akhirnya dia bisa sedikit bersantai setelah setengah tahun dia mendapat tugas gabungan di Palestina. Pemandangan yang dia lihat setiap harinya hanya debu, ledakan bom dan darah. Entah kapan negara itu akan aman.

"Naruto...!"

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Pemuda tampan itu dengan buru-buru meneguk susunya untuk meredakan batuknya yang diakibatkan tersedak gara-gara suara cempreng yang memanggilnya dari luar, dan menit berikutnya pemuda itu melirik ke arah pintu rumahnya, ah sial dia lupa tidak menghubungi pacarnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pink melangkah kesal mendekati meja makan, dan tanpa basa basi gadis itu duduk didepan sang pacar. "Kau ini ya, pulang tidak bilang-bilang, dan apa itu? Bajumu rapi sekali, mau pergi ke mana setelah meninggalkanku enam bulan ini!" Omel Sakura, yang merupakan pacar Naruto sejak sebulan sebelum Naruto berangkat tugas itu.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, Sakura," jawab Naruto enteng dengan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

Naruto memanaskan mesin motor gedenya, sementara sang pacar berdiri di dekat pintu rumahnya. "Berapa lama?" Tanya Sakura pada pacarnya itu, yang terlihat sedang mengecek mesin motornya.

"Entahlah," jawab Narurto singkat. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak, lalu memandang gadis berambut itu, "tugasku masih di kota ini, kita masih bisa bertemu kok," lanjut Naruto seraya nyengir.

"...ya" jawab Sakura lalu tersenyum, ya sedikit memaksakan. Sakura kesal, baru saja satu bulan mereka pacaran dan belum sempat kencan kesana kesini, Naruto harus meninggalkannya karena tugas ke Palestina. Sekarang? Naruto baru saja pulang kemarin, mereka harus dipisahkan lagi oleh tugas. Ah.. kapan dia akan mengenal lebih dekat pacarnya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, pemuda itu menghampiri sang pacar. "Maaf," ucapnya lembut karena merasa bersalah. "Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Naruto seraya mengecup kening Sakura singkat, dan detik berikutnya Pemuda itu berbalik dan memakai helm.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu..." Balas Sakura yang melihat si Pemuda menaiki Motornya, "dan juga jaga hatimu.." lanjut Sakura dalam hatinya.

.

.

Lampu merah menyala, itu artinya Naruto harus menghentikan motornya. Menaati peraturan itu harus, kadang dia selalu berpikir Peraturan Ada Untuk Dilanggar hehehe... Merasa bebannya sedikit bertambah, dan motor sedikit bergoyang serta ada sepasang tangan memegang bahunya, Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dia mengerutkan dahi dibalik helm-nya, ada seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin duduk dibelakangnya, ah gadis itu sepertinya kesusahan menggulung gaun pengantinya yang begitu panjang.

"Cepat jalan!"

"Ha?"

"Lampu hijau sudah menyala, cepat jalan..!" Ujar gadis itu seraya menyingkirkan tirai (apa sih namanya) pengantin yang menutupi wajahnya.

Cantik...

"Hei! Cepat jalan!"

Kaget. Pemuda yang dibentak oleh gadis aneh yang menaiki motornya pun langsung melajukan motornya. Sempat melirik kaca spion motor, ada beberapa orang berlarian yang memaksakan diri untuk mengejar motornya, ah lebih tepatnya mengejar gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu melarikan diri dari pernikahannya, pasti dia tidak menyetujui pernikahannya itu. Aish... Kenapa Naruto memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu.

.

.

Motor Gede berwarna Putih itu berhenti di sebuah Taman, gadis yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Naruto kini pun turun, "ma-maaf," ucapnya malu karena selama Naruto membawa motor tangannya erat memeluk pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Itu karena pemuda itu menjalankan motornya dengan cepat.

Naruto membuka kaca helm-nya, "tidak apa," jawabnya singkat. Mata birunya melihat sekeliling, tidak terlalu ramai di Taman itu, tapi tetap saja dia dan gadis yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah, pasti ibu-ibu yang melihat mereka saat ini sedang bergosip. "Kau yakin mau turun di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih betah memakai helm-nya dan masih duduk di motornya.

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk, "iya, aku mau ke rumah temanku, tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Gadis di depan Naruto menunduk dan memainkan jarinya, ugh lucu sekali. "Seharusnya kamu tahu, kenapa aku tidak pulang ke rumah dengan melihat pakaianku ini."

Naruto tersenyum dibalik helm-nya, benar juga, bisa-bisa gadis itu diseret ke Gereja lagi untuk dinikahkan. "Sebaiknya kau membeli pakaian ganti sebelum ke rumahmu, kau terlalu mencolok dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"I-itu yang jadi masalahnya, aku lari tanpa membawa dompet atau ponsel," jawab Gadis di depan Naruto dengan wajah merona. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya, pemuda dengan postur badan yang bagus, ah kenapa pemuda itu masih betah dengan helm-nya. "Ng... boleh'kah aku...?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Tunggu sebentar," potong Naruto lalu mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar uang, "ini untukmu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Hei! A-aku pinjam bukan minta, ingat pinjam!" Seru gadis cantik itu sambil menerima uang dari pemuda didepannya.

"Ya, kau pinjam dan satu lagi, kau harus..." kata Naruto membuat Gadis didepannya penasaran karena Naruto memotong kalimatnya, HP pemuda itu mengganggu mereka karena berbunyi terus. Naruto mengeluarkan HP-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelephone.

Kakashi Calling..

Ah, dia kan harus buru-buru. Komandannya menelephone pasti karena dia belum datang juga. Naruto menatap gadis yang terus berdiri di depannya, "kau harus membayar ongkos naik motorku jika kita bertemu lagi," lanjut Naruto dan melihat si Gadis menggerutu kesal. "Bye.." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali melajukan motornya, meninggalkan gadis cantik itu di Taman.

"Ah... bagaimana aku mengembalikan uangnya kalau nama dan alamatnya saja tidak tahu," ucap Gadis cantik itu sambil menghela nafas. "Dasar Baka-Hinata," lanjutnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

.

.

Malam hari di sebuah Mansion Mewah, Naruto sedang duduk di ruang tengah mansion itu bersama sang Komandan. Naruto diberitahu tadi siang, kalau dia akan bertugas menjaga putri pertama keluarga pejabat di kota itu, dan malam ini mereka akan dipertemukan dengan putri tersebut yang tadi siang dikabarkan kabur.

Pintu dari sebelah kanan terbuka, seorang pemuda yang berumuran sama seperti Kakashi memasuki ruangan tengah tersebut, diikuti oleh 3 gadis. Naruto tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat gadis yang berada di sisi gadis yang dicepol dua. Ternyata putri yang kabur itu gadis yang tadi pagi menaiki motornya.

"Selamat malam, Komandan," sapa pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji sambil memberi isyarat agar tamunya kembali duduk. "Saya Neji, ini istri saya, Tenten dan mereka berdua adik saya, Hinata dan juga Hanabi," ucap Neji. "Maaf, ayah kami tadi sore berangkat ke luar kota , jadi saya yang akan mewakili beliau," lanjut Neji sopan.

.

.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang yang dibaluti seprei warna orange, hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan dan juga menyenangkan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping ranjang, jam 9 malam. Lalu, mata birunya melirik frame yang terpasang rapi didinding kamarnya. Photo dirinya sedang merangkul dua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ah, diphoto itu juga ada Sakura yang sedang berjongkok didepan tiga pemuda keren itu. Mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kuliah.

" **Sasuke! Aku Menyukaimu..." Teriak Sakura ketika dia baru berhasil menemukan sang pemuda di Bandara, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Aku...Aku Menyukaimu, Sasuke...!"**

 **Pemuda yang diteriaki hanya bisa berbalik tanpa menghampiri, karena pesawatnya akan segera berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, dan kembali memalingkan muka melangkah pergi meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya yang berada di Bandara.**

Naruto menghelanafas, dia teringat bagaimana gengsinya dua sahabatnya itu untuk mengatakan perasaan masing-masing. Sakura sakit untuk beberapa minggu, Naruto di minta keluarga Sakura untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Naruto melakukan hal itu, karena dari dulu saat mereka kuliah, Sakura merupakan adik bagi Sasuke, Shikamaru dan juga dirinya. Baginya, menjadi pacar Sakura hanya untuk mengobati luka hati sang gadis yang masih belum bisa mendapat kabar dari pemuda yang disukainya. Sakura tidak lebih dari adik perempuan bagi Naruto. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak berubah walaupun status mereka kini menjadi kekasih. Yang lebih parah, Naruto malah lebih tertarik pada Gadis tadi siang yang ditemuinya. Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di Mansion Hyuuga. Hiashi melihat satu persatu anak-anaknya, Neji sudah menikah dengan Tenten dan Tenten sedang hamil muda, anak keduanya Hinata sudah pas untuk menikah, tetapi dia malah kabur dari pernikahan kemarin, Hanabi dia sedang dekat dengan cucu Walikota Tokyo, Konohamaru, tapi masih jauh untuk menikah mengingat Hanabi masih SMA.

"Hinata, kenapa kau malah kabur kemarin?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Hinata tidak menyukai Kiba. Otousama mengijinkan Neji-Nii menikah dengan pilihannya, lalu Hanabi diijinkan berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya, jadi Otousama juga harus adil pada Hinata," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Siapa pilihanmu?"

Hinata terdiam, ah sial sekali dia. Coba dia punya pacar, dia pasti akan langsung menjawab dan menyeret pacarnya itu ke Mansionnya ini.

"Kau belum punya pacar'kan?"

"Ah... Otousama, tapi jangan jodohkan Hinata," balas Hinata lagi merengek.

"Kiba padahal sudah mapan, wajahnya pun tidak terlalu jelek," ucap Neji.

"Tapi dia tidak cocok Oniichan kalau untuk Hinata-Nee, " balas Hanabi membela sang kakak tersayang. Hanabi nyengir, lalu melirik Hinata, "bodyguard Hinata-Nee yang baru ganteng tuh, bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya dia jutek, dan aku tidak mau punya pasangan dingin seperti itu."

"Itu karena kalian belum saling kenal," ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"Otousama setuju kalau Neechan berjodoh dengan siapa namanya itu... Ah, Naruto-san?" Tanya Hanabi kaget, karena setahu dia ayahnya akan setuju dengan yang bergolongan sama dengan keluarganya. Ya, mengingat yang menjadi bodyguard itu biasa tidak semua dari golongan atas. Ah, jangan-jangan latar belakang bodyguard kakaknya itu keren.

"Setuju tidak setuju kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Hiashi.

"Ck, kalian ini PD sekali aku akan berpacaran dengan dia, jangan bicara kejauhan," kata Hinata sebal.

.

.

"Ini Tuan Muda, kunci mobil anda," ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki luka memanjang dibagian hidungnya memberikan sebuah kunci mobil sedan hitam pada sang Tuan Muda yang semenjak kuliah tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana dikawasan Tokyo. "Kenapa anda ingin memakai mobil ini? Padahal mobil anda ada yang lebih bagus dari ini," lanjut Iruka penasaran.

Naruto nyengir, "mau saja, terima kasih ya Iruka-san, aku berangkat dulu," jawab Naruto lalu memasuki mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan Iruka di halaman rumahnya.

.

.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 8 lewat 10 menit, tapi orang yang berperan sebagai Bodyguard nya belum juga datang. Ayolah, dia hanya seorang Dokter yang tidak boleh telat.

"Harusnya aku pakai Bodyguard? Untuk menyetir sendiri aku juga bisa, toh masih ada supir di sini kalau aku tidak boleh menyetir sendiri," ucap Hinata menggerutu entah pada siapa.

Tin Tin

Hinata menghela nafas, akhirnya datang juga. Dia melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau terlambat," ucap Hinata lalu duduk dikursi belakang.

Naruto tersenyum, dan kembali masuk ke mobilnya, "maaf Hinata-hime, mobil saya mogok tadi," ucap Naruto bohong.

Hinata melirik ke kaca spion dalam mobil, dia bisa melihat rambut pirang Naruto dan mata sang Bodyguard yang sedang serius menyetir. Mata birunya indah sekali, ucap hati Hinata tanpa sadar. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas yang ada dipangkuannya ketika mata Naruto melirik kaca spion mobilnya. Aduh, kenapa jadi deg-degan begini, kata hati Hinata sambil terus memperhatikan tas nya yang mendadak jadi menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Itu juga sudah sebuah pertanyaan," jawab Hinata kembali melirik kaca mobilnya.

"Apa kau Dokter Spesialis?" Tanya Naruto melirik kaca mobilnya, dan dia beradu pandang dengan Hinata untuk beberapa detik, karena dia harus kembali fokusmemperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Ya, aku Dokter Bedah, kenapa? Kau ingin aku bedah?" Tanya Hinata kini melirik sampingnya, kini mereka berhenti ternyata, karena lampu merah menyala. Ah, dia jadi ingat kejadian memalukan kemarin dimana dia harus terpaksa menaiki motor seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tepat saat lampu merah menyala.

"Boleh," jawab Naruto singkat, lalu kembali menginjak pedal gas nya.

"Ah? Boleh apa?" Tanya Hinata karena tak mengerti.

"Tolong lihat lukaku nanti, kalau perlu dibedah, bedah saja," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

.

.

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya, matahari bersinar terang pagi ini. Gadis itu melirik HP-nya yang tergeletak di meja riasnya. Tak ada kabar dari sang pacar dari kemarin. Sakura menghela nafas, "hubungan macam apa ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Ok, RnR Minna-san... Saya kembali dengan fict baru. Maaf disini Hinata nya OOC..

Maaf juga fict Tuan Muda belum bisa Update. Fict ini terinspirasi dari K-Drama Descendant Of The Sun.. Hanya terinspirasi, tapi tidak sama'kan?

Ok, RnR..

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata slight Kiba x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura

Genre: Romance/Fluff

A/N: Typo(s), OOC, **Bold (Flashback** ) dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

Hinata turun dari mobil sang Bodyguard, gadis itu melihat sang Bodyguard ikut turun. Hinata mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Naruto menengadah memperhatikan Rumah Sakit di depannya, pemuda itu tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti sang Hime.

"Ohayou..." Sapa rekan-rekan sang itu dengan ramah.

"Ohayou mo minna..." Hinata balas menyapa, "tolong siapkan ruangan ya, aku sudah punya pasien pagi ini," bisik Hinata pada gadis berambut pirang dengan name tag Ino. Hinata pun berlalu, lalu diikuti Naruto. Hal itu jelas saja membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya melongo, seorang pemuda tampan baru saja berjalan melewati mereka.

"A-apa itu pasiennya? Keren sekali..." Ucap Ino tanpa sadar dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hu'uh, sexy juga..." Timpal temannya yang lain.

.

.

"Duduklah," perintah Hinata yang kini sudah memakai jas Dokternya, dan rambutnya yang panjang telah terikat rapi dengan ikat rambut berwarna biru cerah. "Di daerah mana lukamu?" Tanya Hinata yang kini melihat sang Bodyguard sudah duduk dengan manis di kasur pasien.

"Aku buka baju, tidak masalah'kan?" Tanya Naruto meminta ijin.

"Ya, bukalah," jawab Hinata santai, padahal yang terjadi berikutnya akan membuatnya susah bernafas karena melihat betapa bagusnya badan sang Pemuda.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung membuka kaosnya, lalu pemuda itu langsung sedikit berbalik, untuk memperlihatkan dimana letak lukanya. Dibawah pundak sebelah kiri.

Hinata yang sempat terpana dengan dada bidang di depannya langsung terkejut ketika melihat ada luka yang ditutupi kain kasa di bawah pundak sang Bodyguard. Hinata langsung memeriksanya.

"Luka apa ini?" Tanya Hinata yang baru melihat luka seperti ini.

"Luka tembak."

Tangan Hinata yang sedang membersihkan luka Naruto terhenti beberapa detik. "Memang seperti ini ya kerjanya seorang bodyguard?" Tanya Hinata lalu mulai menjahit luka Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, seorang bodyguard? Ah, Kakashi-san tidak memberitahukan identitasnya ya. "Ya, seperti inilah pekerjaan seorang Bodyguard," jawab Naruto. "Bodyguard Negara," lanjutnya dalam hati. "Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ck, kau selalu saja bicara 'bolehkah aku bertanya?'" Ucap Hinata sebal. "Bertanya ya bertanya saja, gampang'kan?"

"Iya, iya, maaf Hime."

"Panggil aku Hinata saja, jangan Hime."

"Kenapa kau kabur dari pernikahanmu kemarin?" Tanya Naruto menghiraukan permintaan Hinata.

Hinata memasangkan kain kasa di luka Naruto yang sudah dijahit olehnya, "kau tahu darimana? Otousama bahkan sudah menyuruh semua media tidak menulis artikel soal batalnya pernikahanku. Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Hinata aneh, karena kaburnya dia dari pernikahan adalah rahasia tak ada satu media atau keluarganya yang membocorkan hal itu.

"Neji-san yang mengatakannya," ucap Naruto berbohong dan kembali mengenakan kaos merahnya.

Neji? Apa benar kakaknya mengatakan hal memalukan ini? Ah sudahlah, "lukamu harus dibersihkan setiap hari, dan jahitanmu bisa dibuka seminggu lagi," ucap Hinata lalu membersihkan tangannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Bodyguard. "Karena setiap hari kau bersamaku, aku yang akan membersihkan lukamu," lanjut Hinata lagi. "Aku harus bekerja, kau pulanglah, kau bisa ke sini lagi nanti sore, ok?"

Naruto tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya fokus bagaimana Hinata dengan pakaian dokternya, bagaimana Hinata bicara panjang lebar menjelaskan obat untuknya dan bagaimana Hinata meninggalkannya. Gadis itu terlihat menghampiri pasien UGD yang baru saja tiba dengan mulut berdarah. Sikap sigapnya sang gadis menangani pasien tersebut, dan intruksi-intruksi gadis itu pada rekan-rekan kerjanya membuat Naruto tak bisa berpaling.

"Cantik Sekali..."

.

.

Mobil sedan Naruto berhenti di halaman rumahnya, pemuda itu terdiam ketika melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk ditangga teras rumahnya. Naruto melirik HP-nya, oh tidak... Ternyata ada 3 panggilan masuk sedari tadi ternyata. Membuka sabuk pengamannya, pemuda itu pun turun. Dia melihat sang gadis berdiri, menatapnya.

"Sakura-chan sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, lalu tersenyum kecut, "sepertinya begitu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "ayo masuk, di sini dingin. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Baru saja Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, sebuah pelukan dirasakannya. Tangan sang gadis melingkar dipinggangnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana Nee rasanya dijaga oleh cowok gagah dan ganteng seharian ini?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran saat sang kakak telah selesai mengganti pakaian dengan piyama berwarna pink.

Hinata duduk di King Size-nya berhadapan dengan sang adik, gadis itu menopang dagu seolah-olah berpikir. " Bagaimana ya?"

"Ih.. Neechan ya, tinggal jawab saja kenapa susah sih?" Protes Hanabi dengan bibir dimanyunkan.

"Rasanya seperti punya ekor, kemana-mana diikuti terus," jawab Hinata.

"Memang selain ke Rumah Sakit, Nee pergi ke mana?"

"Tadi Neechan ada kunjungan ke rumah pasien, ya jadi dia ikut."

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di ruang makan, di depan mereka ada ramen yang telah Naruto buat 10 menit yang lalu. Suasana menjadi canggung, entah kenapa.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menatap mata hijau sang gadis dengan lekat, dia melihat ada kegelisahan di mata hijau itu. Ah, ini salahnya.

"Kurasa, kita lebih baik seperti dulu. Sahabat."

Naruto terdiam, dia sadar, semenjak status mereka berubah, tak ada yang berbeda dari perasaannya terhadap gadis yang merupakan sahabat kuliahnya itu. Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hubungan kita tidak jelas walaupun kita berpacaran. Maaf."

"Aku yang minta maaf, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku."

Malam itupun status mereka berdua kembali seperti dulu. Sakura tidak ingin tersakiti karena perasaan Naruto, begitupun dengan Naruto, dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Sakura karena sikapnya yang tidak berubah. Mungkin dengan cara ini, hubungan mereka bisa normal seperti biasanya, walaupun kini tak ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

.

.

Hanabi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju meja makan, wajahnya pucat, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hanabi-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Tenten sang kakak ipar.

"Hinata-Nee... Hinata-Nee tak ada di kamarnya," jawab Hanabi masih ngos-ngosan.

Spontan Hiashi dan Neji berlari ke lantai dua dimana kamar Hinata berada. Pagi ini Mansion Hyuuga benar-benar ramai karena sang puteri sulung tidak ada di kamarnya.

.

.

Naruto dengan motor gedenya, memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Dia menunggu lampu hijau menyala, namun HP-nya bergetar. Naruto pun meraih HP nya, dan mulai membaca pesan masuk.

' **Cepatlah. Ada Masalah, Hinata-Hime menghilang. '**

Baru saja selesai membaca pesan dari Neji, Naruto kembali merasakan motornya bergerak.

"Cepat jalan!"

Suara ini... Kebetulan sekali. Menutup kaca helm-nya, Naruto kembali melajukan motornya, tanpa melirik ke belakang dimana ada penumpang dadakan.

"Kali ini kau mau ke mana Nona Aneh?" Tanya Naruto dari balik helm-nya.

"Hah? Kau.. Tunggu dulu.." Ucap Hinata memotong kalimatnya sendiri, gadis itu langsung memperhatikan helm di depannya lalu melirik ke sisi motor yang dinaikinya. Motor Hitam ini... Helm dengan corak rubah orange ini... "Kau! Kau yang waktu itu'kan?" Tanya Hinata kaget sekaligus senang, entahlah kenapa dia bisa sesenang ini.

"Ke mana tujuanmu kali ini?"

"Rumah Sakit! Ah... jangan-jangan, nanti dia mencariku ke sana. Ke mana saja terserah kau mau membawaku ke mana. Ups!" Hinata spontan menutup mulutnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang gadis, terserah katanya? "Ng.. apa ini artinya kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku? Hei, aku tidak butuh tubuhmu untuk membayar ongkos naik motorku, Nona," goda Naruto pada Gadis di belakangnya.

"Hei! Bukan itu maksudku, enak saja kau bicara! Memangnya aku ini gadis murahan?!" Kata Hinata kesal, namun mendadak memeluk Naruto ketika Naruto menambah kecepatan. Tanpa gadis berambut lavender itu ketahui, sang pemuda tersenyum senang dibalik helm-nya.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanya Hiashi yang menunda keberangkatannya ke kantor pemerintahan.

"Sudah Otousama, Hinata sedang bersama Naruto," jawab Neji yang baru saja mendapat photo dari Naruto, dimana terlihat diphoto itu Hinata sedang menikmati roti sandwich di bangku Taman Kota.

"Syukurlah, dia bikin khawatir saja."

.

.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di motornya yang terparkir di Taman, memasuki Hp-nya dalam sakunya. Dia baru saja mencuri gambar sang gadis yang sedang lahap memakan sandwich, dia mau main kabur-kaburan tanpa sarapan dulu ternyata.

"Hei kau!" teriak Hinata dari bangkunya pada Naruto yang belum mau membuka helm dan menjauhi motor gedenya. "Kau mau diam di sana saja?! Wajahmu banyak jerawatan ya, itu helm terus saja kau pakai!" Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, apa katanya? Banyak jerawatan? Dia hanya belum mau membuka identitasnya pada sang gadis, pemuda itu kembali menaiki motor, sebelum pergi dia melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata sontak berdiri saat suara motor hitam Naruto pergi, "ah dia aneh sekali," ucap Hinata lalu kembali duduk. "Ya Ampun! Uangnya, aku belum mengganti uangnya, aduh..." lanjut sang gadis kesal.

.

.

Naruto membuka helm-nya, dia nyengir pada laki-laki di depannya, "maaf ya Iruka-san, aku merepotkanmu lagi hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil membuka jaket kulitnya, dan memberikannya pada Iruka.

"Tidak apa, Tuan Muda, ini memang tugas saya," jawab Iruka sopan lalu memberikan kunci mobil sedan Naruto.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu. Bye," ucap Naruto memasuki mobil dan pergi dalam beberapa detik.

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

"Ok, sekarang waktunya ke Rum- Naruto?" Ucap Hinata kaget, saat dia akan beranjak dari bangkunya. Gadis itu dikagetkan dengan adanya Naruto berdiri di sisi bangkunya. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata lagi yang tadinya kabur itu untuk menghindari sang Bodyguard.

"Mari saya antar anda ke Rumah Sakit, Ibu Dokter," ucap Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan sang Gadis.

.

.

Hinata melepas sarung tangan operasinya, lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju toilet. Operasi hari ini benar-benar menegangkan, untung dia dan rekan-rekannya bisa menyelamatkan si pasien.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu berbalik, dia tersenyum ketika melihat dokter magang Rumah Sakit Konoha tersebut, namanya Sora. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun.

"Hinata-san keren sekali tadi," puji Sora berbinar. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku di operasi tadi," ucap Sora sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Tegakan badanmu," ucap Hinata tidak enak. "Ayo kita bekerja sama, Sora-kun," kata Hinata menyemangati. "Aku ke toilet dulu ya, nanti kita ketemu di kantin," lanjut Hinata kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Hinata akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang ingin dia tuju, di sana dia bertemu dengan rekannya, seniornya dan saingannya atau lebih tepat yang tidak suka padanya.

"Hinata, apa Kapten Naruto itu pacarmu?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba, dan membuat Hinata bingung.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Kenapa kau tidak bicara kalau pacarmu itu Kapten Angkatan Darat Divisi 01," kini sang Senior yang bicara, Shizune.

"Tidak mungkin cowok yang selalu mengantar dia itu seorang tentara, apalagi seorang Kapten Divisi 01, tidak mungkin," ucap Shion, gadis yang selalu saja tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas, "hah kalian ini malah menambah rasa pusingku saja, sudahlah aku mau masuk," ucap Hinata sambil menyenggol Shion, dan memasuki salah satu toilet.

.

.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara semenjak masuk ke dalam mobil, hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran. Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya, dan hal itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?"

"Lukaku sakit, apa kau menjahitnya dengan benar kemarin?" Ucap Naruto bohong.

"Sakit? Masa sih? Ah, ayo kita balik lagi ke Rumah Sakit."

Naruto tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya dan memutar arah kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di belakang sang Pemuda, Hinata membersihkan jahitan sang Bodyguard, "tidak infeksi kok, kenapa bisa sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil meraih kain kasa yang baru.

"Tidak, ini sakit," balas Naruto manja.

" Naruto, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang terus kepikiran dengan ucapan rekan-rekannya. Jujur, dia tidak nyaman dengan ini.

"Aku Bodyguard-mu, Hinata-Hime," jawab Naruto merasakan dengan hati-hatinya Hinata memasangkan kain kasa baru pada lukanya.

"Pekerjaan aslimu, pekerjaan aslimu apa Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini duduk di depannya, pemuda itu mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Hinata, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata merona, tangan kanan Naruto meraih kaos dan Kemeja yang disimpan di sandaran kursi yang diduduki oleh Hinata. Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sudah merah padam.

'Aduuuh.. kenapa aku mengharapkan hal lain?' pikir hati Hinata yang nyaris tidak bisa bernafas beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa kau masih mau tahu identitasku, Hinata-Hime?"

Hinata mengangguk, dia melihat sang Bodyguard mlaii mengenakan kaos dan kemejanya. Pemuda itu kembali menatapnya, tepat pada mata lavendernya.

" Aku seorang Tentara, lukaku ini luka tembak saat aku tugas di Palestina. "

" Hanya Tentara? " Tanya Hinata memastikan lagi.

" Ya, Tentara, aku Kapten Divisi 01, dan saat ini aku sedang ber'libur' dari tugas Negaraku, sebagai gantinya aku menjagamu, Hinata-Hime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Fict ini saya murni hasil berimajinasi setelah selesai menonton K-Drama DOTS. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fict author lain yang sama-sama terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS, saya juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, yang jelas tidak ada tiru meniru disini.

Maaf untuk semua kekurangan fict ini, baik dalam narasi atau pun cara pengetikan.

Untuk yang sudah RnR terima kasih banyak...


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto – Hinata slight Kiba – Hinata

A/N: Typo(s), OOC **, Bold ( Flashback** ) dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Nia Present

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu kaca balkonnya, gadis itu dengan pakaian tidur berwarna putih melangkah keluar kamar. Dia ingin menikmati langit malam ini di balkon kamarnya. Tangan mulusnya meraih pagar balkon, untuk menahan badannya yang tengah menyandarkan diri.

" **Cepat jalan!"**

" **Ha?"**

" **Lampu hijau sudah menyala, cepat jalan..!" Ujar gadis itu seraya menyingkirkan tirai pengantin yang menutupi wajahnya.**

 **Cantik...**

" **Hei! Cepat jalan!"**

Hinata tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda misterius dengan motor hitamnya. Gadis itu merubah posisi bersandarnya, kini menopang kedua dagunya.

" **Cepat jalan!"**

" **Kali ini kau mau ke mana Nona Aneh?"**

" **Hah? Kau.. Tunggu dulu.." Ucap Hinata memotong kalimatnya sendiri, gadis itu langsung memperhatikan helm di depannya lalu melirik ke sisi motor yang dinaikinya. Motor Hitam ini... Helm dengan corak rubah orange ini... "Kau! Kau yang waktu itu'kan?" Tanya Hinata kaget sekaligus senang, entahlah kenapa dia bisa sesenang ini.**

" **Ke mana tujuanmu kali ini?" Tanya sang pemuda menghiraukan kalimat Hinata.**

" **Rumah Sakit! Ah... jangan-jangan, nanti dia mencariku ke sana. Ke mana saja terserah kau mau membawaku ke mana. Ups!" Hinata spontan menutup mulutnya.**

" **Ng.. apa ini artinya kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku? Hei, aku tidak butuh tubuhmu untuk membayar ongkos naik motorku, Nona."**

Hinata kembali tersenyum mengingat pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda keren misterius itu. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang tidak terlalu jelas dari balik helm-nya, dan juga mata indahnya yang berwarna biru. Itu karena sang pemuda memakai helm full face, jadi Hinata hanya bisa melihat mata birunya saja, itupun kalau si Pemuda membuka kaca helm-nya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto terlintas dikepalanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa si Kapten itu harus mampir sih ke otakku?" Ucap Hinata entah pada siapa. Ah, mungkin karena mata Naruto yang sama biru dengan si pengendara motor, jadi bayangan wajah Naruto mampir ke otak sang gadis. Tapi bukan berarti pengendara motor itu Naruto'kan? Yang memilik mata berwarna biru kan banyak. Ah, kenapa diwaktu yang bersamaan dia harus berhadapan dengan dua pemuda bermata biru, dan juga dua pemuda keren.

.

.

Naruto baru saja beres mandi, ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang. Pemuda itu pun langsung mengambil piyamanya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sesampainya diluar kamar, pemuda itu melangkah ke sisi jendela ruang tamunya, membuka sedikit tirai jendelanya untuk mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu selarut ini. Pemuda itu menghela nafas setelah tahu siapa tamunya malam ini. Melangkahkan kaki kedekat pintu utama, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun membuka kunci pintunya dan membuka pintu setelahnya.

"Otousan..."

Seorang pria gagah dengan umur 40 tahun berdiri di depan Naruto. "Berikan wajah senangmu, Naruto."

Naruto pun nyengir dan memeluk sang ayah sekilas, lalu menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali Otousan tidak mengunjungi rumahmu ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Minato seraya melihat-lihat frame yang terpasang di dinding. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya ada frame Naruto saat kuliah, dan saat bersama 3 sahabatnya.

"Baik, bagaimana kabar Otousan dan Kaasan?" ucap Naruto balik bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur yang masih terlihat dari ruang tamu itu. Naruto mulai membuatkan sang Ayah minuman hangat.

"Baik, tentu saja. Kami hanya kesal, pulang dari Palestina kau tidak mengunjungi kami, malah Otousan yang harus ke sini," jawab Minato, dan pria itu bisa mendengar sang anak satu-satunya terkekeh geli. "Naruto, kau masih belum mau memasang photo mu dengan seragam tentaramu di rumahmu ini?" Tanya Minato yang kini sudah duduk manis menghadap TV.

"Tidak, cukup di rumah yang lain saja," jawab Naruto sambil membawa dua gelas Latte, dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ck, apa maksud ucapanmu itu rumah yang lain? Rumahmu yang sebenarnya bukan di sini anak muda," balas Minato sambil mengacak rambut sang anak dengan gemas ketika Naruto duduk disampingnya.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai sarapan bersama ayah dan saudara-saudaranya ketika dia mendengar HP Neji berbunyi.

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa Komandan, baik, selamat pagi," ucap Neji lalu kembali menaruh HP-nya, dan Neji kembali menyelesaikan ritual paginya, teh manisnya belum dia minum.

"Apa yang barusan menghubungimu itu Komandan Kakashi?" Tanya Hiashi pada putera sulungnya.

"Iya, dia hanya memberitahu kalau Naruto tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dulu."

"Memangnya, Naruto-san ke mana, Nii?" tanya Hanabi. Baru saja Hinata yang akan bertanya.

"Dia ada keperluan, demi negara kita."

"Oh... Eh? Apa? Demi Negara? Maksud-nya apa?" Tanya Hanabi tidak mengerti. Gadis SMA itu hanya mendapat kekehan dari ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Hinata menghela nafas, ternyata Naruto beneran seorang tentara. Kasihan sekali pacar Naruto kalau begitu, selalu ditinggal pergi. Ah, apa jangan-jangan Naruto tidak punya pacar karena sibuk? Aduh, kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan Bodyguard-nya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Naruto, Hinata-chan?"

"Hubungan apa maksud Otousama?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Setelah mendengar ucapan Neji, sepertinya kau bisa tahu kalau naruto bukan hanya ber-profesi sebagai Bodyguard-mu saja," ucap Hiashi lagi.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Memang apa peduliku kalau dia tentara atau bukan, toh latar belakang keluarganya belum jelas. Pilihan Otousama'kan harus dari kalangan atas," jelas Hinata mengingat sang Ayah hanya akan merestuinya menikah dengan kalangan yang sama dengan keluarganya. 'Lagipula sepertinya aku mulai menyukai si Pengendara Motor itu' lanjut bathin Hinata.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, ini hari ke-3 Hinata berangkat tanpa didampingi Naruto. Hinata pun menolak memakai supir. Ada yang berbeda juga ada dan tanpa Naruto, tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang merengek manja minta diobati lukanya. Ah, hari ini harusnya jahitan Naruto dibuka. Bagaimana ya dengan lukanya? Semoga pemuda itu tidak lupa dengan lukanya. Hinata turun dari mobilnya, gadis itu pun menatap gedung Rumah Sakit di depannya, "ayo semangat Hinata!"

.

.

"Saat sampai di Jepang, kau akan ke mana?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut onyx dengan matanya yang selalu tertutup jika tersenyum pada Kaptennya.

Naruto melepas rompi seragamnya, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya, "aku akan menemui Dokterku, Sai."

"Apa Kapten terluka saat misi?" tanya Sai cemas, pemuda itu hanya melihat sang Kapten nyengir.

"Iya, disini, disini terluka," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dadanya, "penyakit rindu," sambungnya sambil nyengir. Entahlah, kenapa dia begitu merindukan Hinata, padahal hanya beberapa hari. Tapi, kenapa saat bersama Sakura, dia tidak merindukannya seperti saat ini. Apa karena perasaan yang berbeda?

.

.

Hinata meregangkan tangan, "capeknya..."

"Ini," tangan seseorang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu dialihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri disisinya. "Ki-Kiba?!"

Pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu tersenyum, "ya, ternyata kau masih ingat dengan pengantin laki-laki yang kau tinggalkan seminggu yang lalu, Hinata-Hime."

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa maumu?" Tanya Hinat mencoba merendam suaranya agar tidak teriak atau membentak pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu," jawab Kiba enteng lalu membuka minuman yang dibawanya. "Oh ya, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Aku sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu, permisi," ucap Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba di UGD itu.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Hinata yang kini sedang dalam mobilnya tengah menepi di Taman. Dia mendadak merindukan pemuda bermata biru dengan motor gedenya, ah kenapa hari ini dia mendadak ingat pada 2 pemuda bermata biru, satu Naruto, dan satu lagi pemuda yang sudah dua kali menolongnya. Tanpa keluar dari mobilnya, gadis Hyuuga itu terus memperhatikan bangku Taman, dimana saat dia kabur dari Bodyguard-nya, dia dibawa sipengendara motor hitam ke Taman ini, dan memakan roti sandwich.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Naruto baru saja keluar dari Markas Militer-nya, setelah beres membuat laporan, Pemuda itu pamit pergi dari sana pada sang Komandan, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu melihat kontak ponselnya, ditekannya nama yang tertera di kontak tersebut.

.

.

Hinata melirik ponselnya, no tak dikenal. Gadis itu pun langsung menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hallo?"

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar suara sang gadis.

"Hallo?" Hinata kembali menyapa sipenelepon.

"Sepertinya kau belum sampai ke Mansion, Hime."

Spontan Hinata membelalakan mata, si Kapten, si Bodyguard-nya yang menelepon. Ada perasaan senang juga dihati Hinata ketika mendengar suara si Kapten berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau punya nomorku ya?"

"Ya, terserahmu saja mau di save atau tidak no peneleponmu ini," balas Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Iruka yang telah menunggu di parkiran, ah malam ini sepertinya dia akan tidur bersama orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak terkena tembak lagi'kan?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau senang aku tidak disisimu," ucap Naruto yang kini memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku bebas kemanapun, tidak punya ekor."

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai besok tidak akan ke Mansion Hyuuga lagi," kata Naruto berbohong.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Karena Hinata-Hime tidak ingin ekor," jawab Naruto santai. Naruto dapat mendengar kalau sang Puteri menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Otousama'kan masih ingin kau ada untuk puterinya," ucap Hinata kini menyandarkan punggungnya. 'Aku juga masih ingin kau ada,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas, pemuda itu tahu kalau sang gadis berbohong. Naruto tidak sengaja melihat mobil Hinata disamping Taman, pemuda itu menepuk kursi duduk Iruka yang sedang menyetir, memberi isyarat agar mobilnya berhenti. Jarak mobilnya dan mobil Hinata hanya terhalang jalan raya saja.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk Dokter cantik, jadi kau harus cepat pulang."

"Aku sudah di depan halaman rumah kok, tinggal turun sudah sampai," jawab Hinata berbohong, gadis itu masih ingin diam menepi di Taman Kota tersebut. Menerima telepon dari sang Bodyguard sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang masih ada di Taman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup telephone nya agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumah," ucap Naruto, lalu dia menutup sambungan teleponnya setelah dia mendengar jawaban Hinata. Pemuda itu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, lalu dibidiknya mobil Hinata yang tak jauh dari jaraknya dengan ponselnya yang berwarna Gold.

"Iruka-san, ayo kita pulang," perintah Naruto lalu kembali menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan layar HP-nya, lalu gadis itu mengetik 'My Captain' di kontak Hp-nya, baru selesai menyimpan no ponsel Naruto, gadis itu sudah mendapat chat. Sebuah pesan gambar, spontan Hinata langsung menoleh ke sisi mobilnya, ke jalanan seberang, dimana view mobil Hinata diambil dalam photo. Hinata tersenyum ketika membaca caption photo yang diterimanya.

 **Jangan Berbohong Pada seorang Kapten, Hime.**

"Ah, dasar Naruto, ternyata dia ada di dekat sini."

.

.

"Enaknya..." Seru Naruto saat sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya, pemuda itu baru saja menghabiskan makanan hasil tangan sang ibu.

"Sudah tahu masakan Kaasan enak, kenapa tidak pulang setiap hari ke sini?"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Bagaimana tugasmu beberapa hari ini?"

"Lancar, tak ada yang terluka. Oh ya, Otousan, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kemarin saat Otousan ke rumah, tapi lupa."

"Bertanya apa?"

Naruto melap bibirnya dengan tisu yang tersedia, "sebenarnya kenapa puteri Hyuuga harus dijaga?"

"Kakashi-san tidak memberitahumu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi-san memberitahumu soal Hinata-chan kabur dari pernikahan?"

"Iya, itu aku tahu."

Minato meneguk kopinya, lalu berdiri, "ayo kita bicarakan ini di ruang kerja Otousan saja," ajak Minato sambil berjalan.

.

.

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dengan seragam tentaranya, pemuda dihadapannya terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto ramah sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayou mo," jawab Hinata terbata dan masih terpesona.

"Sepertinya aku sangat tampan ya dengan pakaian kerjaku ini?" Ucap Naruto santai.

"Ah kau ini benar-benar PD sekali ya, ayo," balas Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah mobil dan masuk terlebih dulu. Hinata tidak memungkiri kalau apa yang diucapkan sang Bodyguard memang benar.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban sang gadis yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

.

.

Hanabi menutup tirai jendelanya, sedari tadi dia dan Tenten mengintip Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tuh kan Tenten-Nee, Naruto-san itu sangat keren.. Apalagi hari ini dia mengenakan pakaian dinasnya, uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... keren sekali..." ucap Hanabi yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, mereka cocok sekali. Mana mungkin Hinata tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Tenten.

"iya, mana mungkin Neesan tidak terpikat. Lagipula kelihatannya Naruto-san bukan dari kalangan biasa saja, mengingat Otousama tidak menolak Neesan untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto-san."

.

.

"Hei, boleh tidak aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Hinata yang kini duduk di sisi Naruto, tidak lagi duduk dikursi belakang.

"Apa?"

"Saat aku kabur itu, aku sempat merepotkana seseorang. Nah, aku punya keperluan dengannya," ucap Hinata pelan-pelan, agar dia tidak mengatakan kata utang.

"Keperluan? Boleh aku tahu?"

"Ah masalahnya kau jangan tahu apa keperluanku," ucap Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan depan wajahnya.

Naruto ingin sekali terkekeh saat itu juga, lucu sekali gadis ini. "Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tolong temukan dia," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Temukan dia? Kalian tidak bertukar nomor?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki."

"Ah, aku tidak mau bantu," jawab Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya bagaimana? Aku tidak mau," jawab Naruto lagi.

Hinata terdiam, apa maksud ucapan pemuda disampingnya ini? Apa Naruto cemburu? Ah.. ternyata pemuda itu sudah suka ya padanya. Ada perasaan senang dihatinya saat itu juga.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, ya itu artinya kau harus berjuang keras untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," kata Hinata sambil bersemu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS **,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki."

"Ah, aku tidak mau bantu," jawab Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya bagaimana? Aku tidak mau," jawab Naruto lagi.

Hinata terdiam, apa maksud ucapan pemuda disampingnya ini? Apa Naruto cemburu? Ah.. ternyata pemuda itu sudah suka ya padanya. Ada perasaan senang dihatinya saat itu juga.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, ya itu artinya kau harus berjuang keras untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," kata Hinata sambil bersemu merah.

 _._

 _._

 _Neng Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Hinata kini sedang berada di ruangan kerja sang senior, Shizune. Gadis itu baru beres menggantikan Dokter lain yang seharusnya melakukan operasi sore ini, hasilnya jadi gadis cantik itu terlambat untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si kapten?" tanya Shizune seraya menaruh minuman hangat di mejanya.

Hinata menopang dagu, mata lavendernya memperhatikan gelas minumannya. "Hubungan apa?"

"Kau selalu diantar olehnya, masa kalian tidak ada hubungan?"

Hinata merubah posisinya, kini gadis itu menaruh kepalanya di meja. Dia juga bingung apa hubungannya sekarang? Setelah obrolan tadi pagi dalam mobil. Ah, kenapa dia mengatakan itu? "Aku tidak tahu, Shizune-nee."

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung..."

"Bingung kenapa lagi? Ah, apa kau mulai menyukai Kiba ya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "tidak, enak saja. Aku terjebak oleh dua cowok keren, shizune-nee," jawab Hinata kini meraih gelasnya.

"Dua? Satu lagi Kiba?"

"Bu-bukan," ucap Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Berceritalah yang jelas, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum, "iya maaf."

.

.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya, pemuda itu menghampiri seorang gadis yang hampir seminggu ini tak ditemuinya. Sahabatnya, Sakura. Dia bisa melihat Sakura memperhatikannya, gadis berambut pink itu menghentikan kerjaannya, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

"Baik, maaf aku baru menemui. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah tidak canggung lagi, setelah putusnya hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih.

"Aku sangat baik, apa kau mau minum teh hangat?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh," jawab Naruto singkat.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang berada di sebuah caffe, menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Aku rindu saat kita berkumpul bersama, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, "ya, sekarang Shikamaru dan Sasuke entah dimana. Belum ada kabar juga dari mereka sampai saat ini," jawab Naruto sambil melirik kaca caffe. Hari mulai malam, dan dia belum mendapat intruksi harus menjemput Hinata jam berapa.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya?"

"Semoga, semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana tugasmu? Kudengar kau misi gabungan beberapa hari kemarin," tanya Sakura mengganti topik, karena terlalu sakit jika harus mengingat Sasuke.

"Lancar, tidak ada yang terluka."

"Syukurlah," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kantin ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak mau ditemuinya sedang berdiri di tangga. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tidak mau menyapaku, Hinata-chan?" Ucap Kiba seraya memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Kiba, namun pegangan pemuda itu terlalu kuat. "Lepaskan tanganku, Kiba."

"Apa ini perintah?"

Hinata meringis kesakitan karena pegangan Kiba semakin kuat. Aduh, kemana teman-temannya disaat seperti ini? "Kau mau aku berteriak?"

"Berteriaklah, tidak akan ada yang mau menolongmu."

"Ada," tangan seseorang melepaskan tangan Kiba dari Hinata. "Aku yang akan menolongnya," lanjutnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Na-Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, dan memeriksa pergelangan tangan sang Gadis. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Ti-tidak apa," ucap Hinata lalu menarik tangannya dari Naruto. "Jangan bikin keributan di sini ya, Naruto," ucap Hinata berbisik.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "ya, tidak akan." Pemuda itu menatap Kiba dengan tajam, "kau pulanglah, jika tidak mau mengalami patah tulang."

Hinata nyaris terkekeh mendengar kalimat sang Kapten, ah pemuda yang satu ini selain percaya diri dan konyol, ternyata bisa tegas dan menakutkan juga.

.

.

 **Minato menutup pintu ruang kerjanya setelah sang anak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pria yang merupakan seorang Kepala Kemiliteran itu menatap sang anak yang kini sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ada alasan lain sebenarnya, kenapa Otousan memilihmu untuk menjaga Hinata."**

" **Alasan lain?" Ulang Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti.**

 **Minato tersenyum, "untuk alasan lain itu belum bisa Otousan katakan. Tapi, yang lebih penting adalah, kau harus menjaga Hinata-chan dari pengantin laki-laki yang Hinata-chan tinggalkan di Gereja."**

 **Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu hanya fokus pada cerita sang ayah. Ternyata, pengantin laki-laki yang ditinggalkan Dokter cantik itu merupakan salah satu tangan kanan dari Gangster yang belum bisa ditangkap kepolisian Jepang. Kiba sendiri, adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Jepang.**

.

.

"Yang tadi itu, pengantinmu'kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang berada dalam lift bersama sang Dokter Bedah Rumah Sakit Konoha itu.

Hinata tidak aneh kalau sang Bodyguard serba tahu tentang apa yang dirahasiakannya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Hinata menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya yang terus memperhatikan angka di dalam lift. "Kalau aku tidak meninggalkannya, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum sekilas, gadis ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Naruto menoleh balik pada gadis yang masih memperhatikannya. "Mau pergi nonton denganku malam ini?"

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan, Kapten?"

"Hm... terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa," balas Naruto enteng.

Hinata tersenyum, "aku menolak."

Naruto menghela nafas, "ah.. haruskah aku mengucapkan ini dulu padamu, Hime?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sang Gadis yang kini terlihat kaget. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "ah.. kita bukan anak remaja lagi yang harus mengucapkan hal seperti itu," lanjut Naruto sambil bersandar pada dinding lift tersebut. "Atau, jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai laki-laki yang menolongmu saat kabur ya? Ah... sainganku cukup berat ternyata."

Hinata tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar santai dan, apa yang dikatakannya mengakibatkan jantung Dokter cantik ini berdebar tidak teratur. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto, saat Naruto akan kembali melajukan mobilnya, Kepala Pelayan Mansion Hyuuga keluar dan menahan kepergian Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, tolong jangan pulang dulu. Tuan ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Kepala Pelayan yang bermata merah. Kurenai Yuuhi.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu keluar mobil. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri, "ayo kita masuk," ajak Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

.

"Baru kali ini ya kita bertemu langsung?" Tanya Hiashi sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda dengan perawakan ideal dan wajah yang jauh dari kata jelek.

"Iya, saat saya pertama kesini bersama Kakashi-san, anda sedang keluar kota," balas Naruto ramah pada pria yang sepertinya lebih tua 3 atau 4 tahun dari ayahnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Hinata, ada Tenten dan juga Hanabi disana. Hinata baru beres mandi saat itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang Otousama bicarakan dengan Naruto ya?" Pikir Hinata sambil duduk dikursi rias.

"Sepertinya, Otousama sedang melamar Naruto-san hehehe," goda Hanabi, dan hal itu membuat Hinata memerah. Ah, semenjak obrolan dalam lift itu, hati si Gadis mulai tidak tenang.

"Sepertinya, Naruto-kun tidak keberatan jika dilamar oleh Otousama," timpal Tenten. "Naruto-kun, sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, Hinata," lanjut Tenten sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang sedang menyisir rambut.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang baru selesai membuat roti bakar kini meraih Hp-nya yang dia letakan dekat TV. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat ada chat dari sang Dokter, tumben.

" _ **Masih sarapan?"**_

Naruto sedikit berpikir, lalu mengetik balasannya.

" _ **Aku baru beres mandi. Masih telanjang."**_

Hinata nyaris memuntahkan susu cokelatnya saat membaca balasan chat dari sang Bodyguard. Ah, dasar mesum. Belum juga membalas, Hinata sudah mendapat chat baru.

" _ **Mau lihat buktinya kalau aku masih telanjang? Mau aku kirimkan photonya, Hime?"**_

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendapat balasan yang begitu kilat dari Hinata. Tangan kiri sang Kapten mengambil teh manis hangatnya, dan jarinya mengetik sesuatu.

" _ **Hei, kalau kau bertemu dengan penolongmu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"**_

" _ **Pergi nonton, pergi makan, pokoknya aku akan berkencan dengannya."**_

" _**Memangnya dia akan mau?"**_

Hinata melap bibirnya, lalu gadis itu pamit pada keluarganya karena sudah selesai sarapan. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari sang ayah, kakak, dan adiknya karena dia tak lepas dari Hp selama sarapan, Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya, untuk bersiap-siap ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hinata mengetik balasan chat sang Kapten.

" _ **Aku yakin dia mau, mana ada yang menolak Dokter cantik sepertiku?"**_

" _ **Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan."**_

Hinata tersenyum, _**"maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Aku cemburu."**_

.

.

Naruto menyetir dengan santai, matanya sesekali melirik gadis yang duduk disisinya. Gadis itu mengenakan celana putih dengan atasan kemeja berwarna krem, lalu sebuah bando menghiasi rambutnya yang tergerai, bando berwarna putih senada dengan celana panjang yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Aku cantik ya?" Tanya Hinata yang sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"Ya, kau memang cantik," jawab Naruto jujur dan tulus. "Oh ya, kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanmu padaku?"

"Pe-perasaan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, "kalau Hinata-hime menyukai Kapten muda ini."

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 30 menit, kini Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Hinatapun turun dari sedan milik Naruto, "bawakan pemuda itu ya, Kapten."

"Beritahu dulu, ciri-ciri motornya seperti apa, dan warna helmnya apa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Motornya Ducati Hitam dengan sedikit corak warna orange, lalu... ng.. helm-nya warna hitam juga ada gambar rubah dengan ekor sembilannya kalau tidak salah," jelas Hinata seraya mengingat.

"Plat nomornya?"

" Tidak tahu hehehe."

Naruto tersenyum, gadis ini ternyata masih ingat dengan motor dan helm-nya. "Baiklah nanti akan aku bawakan semua photo motor dengan merk itu yang sudah terdata di kepolisian, ok?"

Hinata mengacungkan jempol, "ok."

.

.

Mobil sedan Naruto terhenti, ketika dijalanan sepi dia dihadang oleh sebuah mobil jeep. Pemuda yang sudah memiliki 3 bintang di pundakseragam militenya ini, keluar dari mobilnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

4 pemuda lain turun dari Jeep tersebut, dari perawakan mereka sepertinya mereka sering berkelahi. Ah, ada tato juga di bahu salah satu pemuda yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Mata Naruto melirik pada seorang Pemuda yang hanya bersandar pada mobilnya, yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Sepertinya pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto adalah suruhan atau anggota Gangster yang menaungi Kiba.

"Apa kau ingin lari dari kami, hei Pirang," ejek Kiba dengan santainya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan kaos lengan panjang itu menggulung kaos bagian lengannya sebatas sikut. "Seharusnya kalian yang lari dariku, Tuan Inuzuka."

"Ck, habisi dia," perintah Kiba santai lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

Tiga pemuda didepan Naruto menyerang secara bersamaan, namun jangan panggil Kapten jika dia tidak bisa mengelak bahkan memukul perut salah satu 3 brandal yang menyerangnya. Naruto hanya berdoa, kalau mereka tidak membawa senjata. Itu akan sangat merepotkan baginya. Ah, apalagi jika dia harus membuat laporan karena telah menggunakan pistol yang selalu dibawanya.

Bugh! Satu serangan mendarat pada pipi brandal yang bertato. Ketika tangan kanan Naruto ditahan oleh sikena pukulan, kaki kirinya langsung menendang salah seorang yang nyaris menyerangnya dari belakang. Dan sebuah pukulanpun dari teman si Brandal mendarat pada hidung brandal yang tengah menahan tangan kanan Naruto.

.

.

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa pada mobil ambulance yang baru saja datang. "Kenapa pasien ini?"

"Dia korban kecelakaan mobil, " ucap suster yang tengah membantu si sopir mengeluarkan pasien dari mobil.

"Ayo kita harus segera cepat," kata Hinata seraya membantu si suster mendorong pasien menuju ruang UGD. "Sepertinya dia mengalami patah tulang dalam, siapkan CT Scan untuk pasien ini," ucap Hinata lagi pada Ino yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Siap," balas Ino cepat.

.

.

Naruto menaruh beberapa photo dimeja sang Komandan, photo yang dia ambil setelah si 3 Brandal dijebloskan ke penjara, sementara Kiba? Pemuda itu hanya bisa kabur dengan mobil Jeep-nya. Naruto tidak melaporkan masalah Kiba pada Polisi, dia hanya memberi laporan telah dihadang brandalan saat perjalanan pulang.

Kakashi meraih photo tersebut. "Jadi ini beberapa anggota Gangster yang menaungi Kiba?"

"Ya, apa Komandan tahu nama Gangster mereka?" Tanya Naruto yang lupa tidak bertanya pada sang ayah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Akatsuki, itu nama mereka. Pihak kepolisian atau kita, belum tahu siapa ketua mereka. Hanya baru diketahui kalau Kiba-lah tangan kanan mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Inuzuka?"

Kakashi menghelanfas, "sepertinya mereka juga menggunakan jasa Akatsuki, entahlah, belum diselidiki lagi."

.

.

"Lanjutkan jahitannya, Sora," ucap Hinata pada Dokter Magang yang mengikuti operasi saat ini. Hinata meninggalkan ruang operasi, gadis itu membuka masker dan membuang sarung tangan operasinya. "Aku harus ke toilet dulu, sepertinya," ucapnya dalam hati lalu berjalan menjauhi ruang operasi.

.

.

Malam pun telah tiba, Naruto berdiri didepan lemari bajunya, atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang bercermin. Tiba-tiba Hp-nya berbunyi, pemuda itu segera meraih Hp-nya dan melihat chat yang masuk.

" _ **Sudah dapat photo-photo motornya?"**_

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, gadis ini benar-benar to the point tanpa basa basi. Naruto pun mengetik sesuatu seraya mengirim photo beberapa motor. Tidak lama, pemuda itu mendapat balasan.

" _ **Photo yang terakhir yang benar, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"**_

Naruto langsung menelepon Hinata, dia terlalu malas untuk mengetik. Telephone pun diangkat.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kau akan berkencan dengannya malam ini. Dia akan menjemputmu, Ibu Dokter."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, ya walaupun si gadis tak akan melihat senyumannya. "Yang jelas, kau akan menyesal." Belum juga Naruto mendengar jawaban sang Gadis, pemuda itu langsung menutup telephonenya. Pemuda itu kembali bercermin, sepertinya dia memang pantas memakai pakaian apapun. Selalu terlihat Keren.

"Saatnya pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS **,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini akan sangat spesial bagi gadis Hyuuga yang kini sedang berdandan di ruangannya, tentu saja malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang kepikirannya.

Klek!

Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang barusan dibuka, ternyata sang senior.

"Untuk ini kau memanggilku? Untuk melihatmu berdandan?"

Hinata menghentikan acara make up-nya, itu karena dia sudah selesai. "Apa aku cantik, Shizune-nee?"

Shizune mengangguk, "siapa yang bilang kau jelek, Hinata?" ucap Shizune seraya duduk depan sang Gadis. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho, untuk hal ini kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Bukan, malam ini aku akan bertemu dengan cowok misterius yang aku ceritakan waktu itu."

Shizune mengerutkan dahi, "kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk yakin, "ya, Naruto yang mencarikannya untukku."

Shizune menghela nafas, "kau ini ya... Kau tidak bisa menjaga perasaan Kapten Tampanmu itu? Minta tolong padanya untuk mencarikan cowok misterius itu," jawab Shizune sedikit tidak mengerti pada juniornya itu. Tapi Shizune hanya mendapat cengiran dari Hinata.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari Rumah Sakit, gadis itu sedang berdiri di aera Drop Out Rumah Sakit. Jantungnya kenapa mendadak berdebar tidak karuan saat ini. Wajahnya refleks menoleh ke arah suara motor, entah kenapa suasana menjadi slow motion seperti ini. Hinata melihat motor itu berhenti didepannya, pemuda yang mengendarai motor gede tersebut malam ini memakai sweater berwarna biru cerah, celana jeans berwarna navy dan masih memakai helm. Pemuda tersebut mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk menaiki motornya, tapi sebelum itu sebuah helm berwarna hitam dengan corak ungu harus dipakai dulu oleh sang Dokter. Beberpa menit kemudian, mereka pun pergi dari kawasan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kenapa bisa kau bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja bisa, itu hal mudah," balas sang pengendara motor dengan suara tak jelasnya karena teredam helm.

"Berarti dia benar-benar hebat ya, bisa melakukan apapun," balas Hinata yang kini memegang erat sweater Naruto dibagian pinggang.

"Ya, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ng... entahlah," jawab Hinata bingung. "Oh ya, kita akan ke mana?"

"Bioskop."

.

.

Hinata turun dari motor gede hitam yang sudah 3 kali dinaikinya dengan malam ini, gadis itu mengeluarkan HP-nya, dan mengirim pesan pada Naruto. Sementara Hinata sedang sibuk mengetik chat di HP-nya, Naruto tengah membuka helm-nya dan meraih helm yang masih dipegang Hinata. Naruto bisa lihat kalau gadis itu masih sibuk dengan Hp-nya saat helm yang dipegangnya diambil paksa oleh dirinya. Naruto bisa merasakan kalau Hp-nya bergetar. Mungkinkah kalau Hinata mengirim chat padanya?

"Ayo kita mas..." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk pada Hp-nya. "Na-Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum, " ayo kita masuk," ajak Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dan melirik sekitar.

"ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana cowok motor itu?" Ujar Hinata sambil menyusul sang pemuda yang sudah beberapa meter berjalan didepannya. "A-aku tahu kau harus menjagaku, ta-tapikan tidak harus mengganggu kencanku, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik, kedua tangannya melingkar didepan dada. Pemuda itu bisa melihat kalau mata Hinata memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Mata lavender sang gadis terbelalak ketika menyadari pakaian yang kini dipakai Naruto sama dengan sipengendara motor. Naruto menghampiri Hinata, lalu pemuda itu mengeluarkan kunci motornya yang bergantelan rubah orange dengan ekor sembilan, "pernah lihat ini?"

Hinata terdiam, gadis itu ingat gantelan kunci mobil Naruto yang sama dengan saat ini ditunjukannya. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Tepati janjimu, kau bilang akan pergi nonton, makan dan berkencan dengan penolongmu itu, ayo," ucap Naruto kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. benar'kah? Na-Naruto?" Ucap Hinata pelan dengan wajah memerah karena betapa malunya dia.

.

.

Sebuah caffe, Naruto dan Hinata yang selesai menonton kini melanjutkan kencan mereka. Selama film berlangsung tadi, Hinata tak banyak bicara. Gadis itu hanya memikirkan perawakan Naruto, mata birunya, dan gantelan kunci yang sama. Semua itu memang pas dengan sipengendara motor, lagipula mana mungkin'kan Naruto sengaja memakai motor hanya untuk berkencan dengannya.

Naruto menghela nafas karena sang Gadis terus saja memainkan garpu steak-nya. "Sepertinya kau kecewa ya sipengendara motor itu Bodyguard-mu?" 

Hinata tak bicara, gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan kini menatap pemuda yang sedang menikmati spagetti pesanannya.

"Hari itu, hari pertama aku tugas sebagai Bodyguard-mu, diperjalanan saat aku akan ke Batalyon, di lampu merah ada seorang pengantin menaiki motorku tanpa ijin, dan menyuruhku jalan begitu saja," jelas Naruto sambil mengingat bagaimana cantiknya Hinata dengan gaun putihnya saat itu.

Hinata hanya memerah mendengar penjelasan sang Bodyguard, tapi dia tidak mau memotong kalimat Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan garpu-nya, "kau yang saat itu bilang akan ke rumah temanmu, terpaksa meminjam uang dariku, agar kau bisa membeli pakaian ganti. Kau terlalu mencolok dengan gaun pengantinmu saat di Taman," jelas Naruto lagi dengan senyuman khasnya karena melihat sang gadis sudah memerah seperti tomat. Naruto kembali memakan spagetti-nya, "ah pertemuan kedua, kau sengaja kabur dari bodyguard-mu karena tidak ingin memiliki ekor. Saat itu kau menyuruhku ke Taman, dan kau sarapan dengan sandwich di sana. Tak lama aku pergi, dan sudah kembali di Taman sebagai Bodyguard-mu, bukan sipengendara motor lagi."

Hinata ingat, kenapa Naruto saat itu sudah berada di Taman saat sipengendara motor pergi. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi ternyata dia hanya berhadapan dengan satu cowok bermata biru indah selama ini.

"Kau bilang aku banyak jerawatan karena tidak membuka helm-ku, masih ingat?"

Hinata semakin terpuruk dan malu saat itu juga. Aduh, pemuda di depannya benar-benar senang ya memojokannya saat ini. Tapi gadis itu memiliki ide.

"Hei kau! Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku saat kita bertemu di Mansion saat itu?"

"Belum mau saja."

"Ah, kau ini ya... Dasar Menyebalkan!"

Naruto terkekeh senang, "sudahlah Nona, ayo kita nikmati saja kencan kita."

Hinata langsung merona saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Saat ini perasaannya campur aduk, entahlah dia harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena dirinya tidak dilema antara dua pilihan, sedih karena sipengendara motor berprofesi sebagai Tentara.

.

.

"Hinata belum pulang juga?" Tanya Neji pada sang istri yang kini sedang hamil muda.

"Belum, sepertinya dia pergi jalan-jalan dulu dengan naruto," jawab Tenten yang sedang merapikan meja riasnya.

" Ya, itu artinya Otousama akan senang sekali."

.

.

Handphone sang Kapten berbunyi, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih HP-nya yang ada disaku jaketnya.

"Ya, Komandan."

Hinata langsung menoleh, memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menjawab telephone dengan serius. Naruto terlihat mematikan HP-nya, lalu pemuda itu kembali menelephone seseorang.

" Iruka-san, bisa'kah kau kesini? Taman Kota yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ok, terima kasih," ucap Naruto lalu mematikan sambungan telephone-nya. "Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak akan pulang denganku, Hime."

"Kau harus pergi?"

Naruto mengangguk, "begitulah, oh ya terima kasih untuk kencannya."

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS **,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam tengah melesat dijalan raya malam itu. Saat itu Iruka diberi tugas untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Hinata ditinggalkan oleh Naruto di Taman, selang beberapa menit Iruka datang dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah suruhan Naruto. Hinata menghelanafas, berapa banyak yang tidak dia ketahui soal Naruto? Hal apa lagi yang tidak Naruto ceritakan padanya? Hal apa lagi yang dia tidak ketahui?

Iruka yang memperhatikan sang gadis dari kaca spion dalam mobilnya, dapat melihat kegelisahan dari mata sang gadis yang terus memperhatikan jalanan. Iruka berdehem, hal itu membuat Hinata melirik ke arah depan.

"Naruto-sama sepertinya membuat anda sedih, Hinata-san."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, "Naruto-sama?"

Iruka yang sedang fokus menyetir tersenyum, "iya, sudah seharusnya saya memanggilnya seperti itu."

'Ternyata, Naruto salah satu keturunan dari kalangan atas, pantas Otousama selalu bertanya soal hubunganku dengannya,' ujar hati Hinata yang baru mendapatkan fakta baru. Hinata melirik seisi mobil yang biasa dipakai Naruto itu, ini mobil biasa saja, tapi kenapa? Kenapa seorang Naruto harus sedikit menyembunyikan status kekayaannya dengan memakai mobil standar seperti ini?

"Naruto-sama memang seperti itu, Hinata-san. Dia tidak mau terlihat mewah didepan teman atau yang dekat dengannya," ucap Iruka seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. "Semoga anda tidak membencinya," lanjut Iruka.

Hinata tersenyum, "tidak, aku tidak membencinya," jawabnya lembut. 'Aku hanya sedih karena tidak tahu tentangnya,' lanjut hatinya.

.

.

Naruto baru beres memakai seragamnya, pemuda itu lalu berpindah tempat untuk mengambil senjatanya.

"Kapten!"

Naruto menoleh pada sang bawahan, "ya Sai?"

"Hormat! Anda dipanggil Komandan," ucap Sai lalu menegakan badannya yang barusan memberi hormat.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sai, "baiklah, kau bersiap-siaplah, pesawat kita akan terbang 15 menit lagi," ucap naruto lalu berjalan keluar ruangan ganti.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan Kakashi, pemuda itu sedikit kaget ketika melihat gadis yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Teman kecilnya dulu, Hatake Sara.

"Naruto-nii...!"

Sebuah pelukan didapatkan sang Kapten dari gadis yang memiliki rambut merah ungu tersebut.

"Dia mulai hari ini tugas di Batalyon sini, sebagai Dokter Medis," ucap Kakashi pada Kapten didepannya yang masih dipeluk erat oleh adiknya.

.

.

"Dokter! Ada pasien luka tembak baru tiba," ucap Ino pada Hinata yang baru memakai jubah Dokternya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ruang Operasi."

"Ayo kita harus segera ke sana," ucap Hinata seraya sedikit berlari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Gadis itu segera memakai masker dan sarung tangan ketika dia memasuki ruangan operasi, tidak lupa dengan penutup kepala. Gadis berambut lavender itu mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat pasien didepannya, pasien itu memakai seragam tentara. "Pisau bedah, Ino."

.

.

"Beri hormat!"

Naruto membalas hormat pasukannya, kini pemuda itu sudah sampai di Afganistan.

"Tidak usah memberi laporan, aku sudah membaca laporan yang Mayor kirimkan. Sekarang, bersiaplah, kita akan menjalankan misi kita. Menyelamatkan warga Jepang yang terjebak di negara ini."

"Siap Kapten!"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu memandang langit yang mulai senja itu. Ah, di Jepang sepertinya masih siang saat ini. Sedang apa ya Dokter cantiknya? Melakukan operasi'kah? Atau sedang mengobati pasiennya? Atau mungkin sedang memikirkan sipengendara motor yang ternyata adalah Bodyguard-nya? Ah entahlah.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin bersama teman-temannya.

"Pasien tadi tampan juga ya," ucap Ino sambil mengunyah kentangnya.

"Ah masih kalah tampan dengan Kaptennya Dokter Hinata," balas Sora sambil melirik Hinata.

"Pasien tadi tentara'kan? Seragamnya sama dengan yang pernah dipakai Naruto," ucap Shizune.

"Seragam tentara Jepang'kan memang seperti itu, hanya bintang dipundak yang membedakan pangkat mereka," jawab Hinata. Gadis itu melirik Ino, "apa pasien tadi sudah siuman?"

"Sudah," jawab Ino.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "syukurlah."

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamar rawat pasien yang tadi dioperasi olehnya. Pasien itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan HP-nya yang terus berbunyi. Kenapa tidak diangkat? Ucap Bathin Hinata.

"Waktunya pemeriksaan," ucap Hinata ketika sang pasien melirik ke arahnya. Hinata mengambil jarum suntik dan mulai menyuntikan obat pada infusan sang Pasien yang berambut merah maroon itu. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?" Tanya Hinata yang masih mendengar suara HP pemuda tersebut berbunyi.

"Belum."

"Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, harusnya kau menghubungi mereka atau angkat telephone-mu itu," ucap Hinata dengan tangan dimasukan kesaku jubah Dokternya.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan HP-nya, "angkatlah."

Hinata terdiam, "baiklah." Hinata meraih Handphone berwarna silver itu. Gadis itu melihat nama yang terus memanggil di layar Hp-nya. Sara Calling.

"Hallo?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Saya Dokter, pemilik HP ini sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

.

.

"Ayo semuanya masuk ke helicopter!" perintah Naruto setelah misinya beres. Satu persatu bawahannya pun menaiki helicopter yang sudah tersedia. Langit sudah gelap hari ini, dan tugasnya begitu cepat diselesaikan. Dia bisa pulang besok, dan menemui sang Dokter.

.

.

"A-Apa?"

Hinata meminum minuman kalengnya, "iya, sipengendara motor itu adalah Naruto, Shizune-nee."

"Bagus sekali."

"Bagus?"

"Itu artinya, kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan dari awal. Terus bagaimana sekarang?"

Hinata menyandarkan badannya pada kursi, "Aku bingung."

" Kenapa masih bingung, Hinata?"

"Tadinya kalau sipengendara motor itu bukan Naruto, aku berharap dia berprofesi lain, bukan tentara. Sekarang, setelah aku tahu kalau sipengendara motor itu seorang Tentara, aku benar-benar takut."

Shizune terdiam, kini dia tahu apa maksud Dokter cantik didepannya. Pekerjaan Naruto berhubungan dengan negara dan nyawa.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran Jepang, Hiashi sedang menunggu tamunya. Saat itu Hiashi ditemani sang anak sulung, Hyuuga Neji. Tamu yang ditunggu Hiashipun terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua, Hiashi dan Neji pun berdiri untuk bersalaman.

"Selamat Sore, Hiashi-san. Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Minato yang merupakan tamunya. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Hiashi sopan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, saat gadis itu menuju lift, dia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian tentara menaiki tangga.

'Sepertinya kenalan pasien tadi,' ucap Hinata dalam hati lalu berbelok dan menekan tombol lift. Hinata memasuki lift ketika lift terbuka, dan anehnya kenapa dia jadi kepikiran Naruto.

"Apa mungkin Naruto tidak punya pacar? Gadis tadi juga tentara, cantik juga wajahnya. Hah, apa dia hanya main-main saja denganku? Aslinya dia memiliki pacar di Batalyon. Ah... kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan hal itu," ucap Hinata entah pada siapa.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata telah berada di Rumah Sakit. Gadis itu mengendarai mobil sendiri, dikarenakan sang Bodyguard tidak ada menjemput, atau sepertinya Kapten Namikaze itu belum pulang dari misi. Ingin sih gadis cantik itu mengirim chat pada Naruto, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengganggu disaat Naruto melaksanakan misi.

"Hinata-san..!"

Hinata berbalik, dia melihat Sora tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada rapat, ayo semuanya sudah menunggu."

.

.

Naruto yang baru tiba ke markas besar kemiliteran dihadang oleh Sara. Gadis cantik itu membentangkan tangannya menghalangi sang Kapten yang akan berjalan menuju ruangan Komandan.

"Naruto-nii kenapa tidak pernah bilang?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, baru juga dia turun dari helicopter kenapa bukan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana tugasnya? Apa ada yang terluka?' Kenapa malah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti.

"Jawab! Kenapa Naruto-nii tidak bilang?"

Naruto menghelanafas, pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangan Sara. "Bilang apa?" Ucap Naruto balik bertanya sambil kembali berjalan.

"Gaara ada di sini, dan dia kini di Rumah Sakit."

Langkah pemuda bermata biru itu terhenti, "di Rumah Sakit?"

Sara mengangguk pasti. Gadis itu menghampiri sang Kapten.

"Rumah Sakit mana?" Tanya Naruto saat Sara sudah berada disisinya.

.

.

Ruangan Rapat Dokter. Saat itu, Hinata dan semua Dokter Rumah Sakit Konoha berada dalam satu ruangan. Ini juga pertama kalinya dia melihat Dokter sebanyak ini, dia bukanlah Dokter VIP. Dia hanya seorang Dokter bedah, tapi, dia menyukai hal itu. Memakai pakaian operasi akan sangat sexy untuknya.

Klek! Saat pintu yang berada disudut kanan terbuka, semua mata mengarah pada beberapa orang yang masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

"Itu ya pemilik Rumah Sakit ini?" bisik Sora pada Shizune.

"Ya, namanya Kushina Uzumaki. Cantik'kan?"

Sora mengangguk, "ya."

Kushina berdiri di depan semua Dokter. Matanya melihat sekeliling, sampai matanya melihat Hinata. Perempuan itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu menyalakan microfon podium.

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya!" Sapa Kushina yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink dan rok berwarna hitam. "Ada beberapa pengumuman untuk kalian semua, mohon didengarkan."

.

.

Di dalam lift, Naruto yang masih memakai seragamnya kini sedang bersama Sara. Mereka akan mengunjungi Gaara. Oh ya, Gaara adalah teman masa kecil Naruto sama dengan Sara. Gaara dan Naruto di Divisi yang sama, hanya saja mereka jarang mendapat misi bebarengan. Gaara adalah seorang Letnan, sama dengan Sara. Ada kisah cinta segitiga sebenarnya diantara mereka, itu dulu. Sekarang? Naruto single.

Sara adalah adik satu-satunya Kakashi, Kakashi dan Minato sempat menjodohkan Sara dan Naruto, dan kini mereka memiliki status mantan Tunangan. Kenapa mantan? Itu karena Sara menolak tegas, karena dia lebih mencintai Gaara. Naruto? Dia dengan senang hati melepas Sara karena perasaan Naruto pada Sara sama seperti Naruto pada Sakura. Walaupun kadang-kadang sifat Sara yang kekanakan selalu membuatnya pusing, hanya untuk membuat Gaara cemburu padanya. Bagaimana dengan Kakashi? Kakashi hanya ingin membuat sang adik bahagia, jadi hubungan Sara dan Gaara mendapat restu dari Kakashi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, kakak laki-laki Gaara yang kurang suka pada Kakashi dan hal itu berimbas pada hubungan Gaara dan Sara. Cinta yang rumit.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar Sakura-san?" Tanya Sara, karena yang dia tahu Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran. Padahal sudah lama hubungan itu berakhir.

Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya, "dia baik."

"Hubungan kalian?"

Naruto mengacak rambut Sara dengan gemas, "kau ini ingin tahu saja ya.."

.

.

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya ketika lift disampingnya terbuka, langkah gadis itu terhenti karena Shizune menyenggolnya memberi isyarat untuknya agar menoleh ke arah lift yang baru terbuka. Terlihat, Naruto dengan cengirannya sedang mengacak gemas rambut gadis disampingnya.

Naruto dan Sara keluar lift, dan Naruto terdiam ketika melihat Shizune, Sora dan Hinata yang tengah memperhatikannya. Gawat, apa mereka memperhatikan mereka dari tadi?

"Ayo, kita harus cepat ke UGD," ajak Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali berjalan. Aduh, kenapa dia mendadak kesal pada Kapten yang baru saja pulang tugas itu. Gadis itu, dia'kan gadis kemarin yang dilihatnya. Ah... Benar'kan kalau Naruto hanya main-main padanya. Buktinya dia dan gadis berambut merah ungu sangat akrab. Dan apa tadi itu? Cengiran Naruto yang jarang dilihatnya.

Naruto menghelanafas, "Sara duluanlah ke kamar Gaara," ucap Naruto lalu berlari kecil menuju rombongan Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada masalah," kata Sara entah pada siapa lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Gaara.

.

.

"Hei," ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Hal itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Kami duluan ya, Dokter," ucap Sora lalu pergi bersama Shizune, meninggalkan pasangan itu di lorong menuju UGD.

Hinata menarik tangannya, "ada apa?"

Naruto melingkarkan tangan depan dada, "kenapa dingin begitu? Ah, kau cemburu ya..." Goda Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menghelanafas, benar-benar percaya diri sekali ya pemuda yang satu ini. "Aku harus segera ke UGD, kau tidak ada urusan denganku'kan?"

"Ada, aku selalu ada urusan dengan Dokter cantik yang satu ini."

.

.

Sara memasuki kamar rawat pasien no 3, gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat sang pemuda hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau tidak senang ya ada aku di Jepang?" Tanya gadis itu sambil duduk diranjang pemuda berambut merah bata. "Dari kemarin kau diam saja, aku khawatir, Gaara.."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu sedikit mendudukan posisi badannya, dia pegal jika harus tiduran terus. "Aku senang, hanya saja aku bingung, Sara."

"Apa karena Kankuro-san?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan, "aku takut kau akan tersakiti jika terus bersamaku."

"Makanya, kau harus berusaha agar aku tidak tersakiti."

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan Dokter yang sedang memberikan pengobatan pada seorang remaja yang mengeluh sakit dibagian kaki, remaja itu sepertinya terjatuh dari motor. Mata birunya tak henti memperhatikan cara bicara Hinata, rambutnya yang diikat satu, dan bagaimana terampilnya tangan gadis itu mengobati kaki si pasien.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, Kapten. Pergilah," ucap Hinata tanpa menoleh pada naruto yang berdiri disisinya. Tangan Hinata menggunting kain kasa yang baru dibalutkannya pada kaki sang pasien.

"Ini tempatku, Dokter."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "jangan bilang kau anak pemilik Rumah Sakit ini."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "kenapa jangan? Saat aku bilang 'kau akan menyesal' ketika meminta bantuanku mencari sipengendara motor, buktinya kau menyesal'kan? Karena kau ditakdirkan hanya untuk sipengendara motor yang merupakan Bodyguard-mu," jelas Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas, tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh sang Kapten. "Bagaimana dengan gadis tentara tadi? Kau mau mendua'kan dia?" Tanya Hinata kini telah selesai mengobati kaki pasien.

"Dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Ck, Dasar."

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Makasih ya yang sudah review dari chapter satu sampai sekarang..

Semoga tidak kecewa dengan fict-nya..

Oh ya, sebenarnya saya bikin fict biasanya dengan words 900 an.. Tapi fict yang satu ini selalu lebih dari 2000 words. Jadi, jangan meminta saya untuk membuat capter yang lewat dari words tersebut. Nanti saya jadi WB dan fict-nya terputus begitu saja hehehe

Ok, akan ada beberapa penjelasan. Sara adalah tokoh Ratu di Naruto the Lost Tower, ingat? Jadi Sara bukan OC, melainkan karakter yang ada di film Naruto. Kenapa Sara menjadi adik Kakashi? Ah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika saya author fanfict ini hehehehe

Ok, sepertinya alurnya makin ngaco dan karakter makin banyak. Tapi, tetap ikutin ya fict ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan kenapa Minato dan Hiashi bertemu? Kenapa Kushina pemilik Rumah Sakit Konoha tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak pemilik Rumah Sakit? Ikuti saja fict ini... Karena nanti kalian akan mengerti. Oh, sebenarnya ada clue di chapter pertama saat Naruto memperhatikan gedung RS Konoha lalu tersenyum ketika tahu kalau Hinata adalah Dokter Rumah Sakit Konoha..

Arigatou..

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Sara Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS **,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kamar rawat Gaara, hal itu membuat Sara bingung. Ah, sepertinya ini jam pemeriksaan pada Gaara. Jadi, Kaptennya membawa Dokter ke kamar Gaara.

"Dokter, kenalkan mereka juniorku. Junior dalam kemiliteran, umur kami sama, hanya beda 2 tahun dengan gadis cantik itu. Mereka Letnan Divisi 01 Sabaku No Gaara, dan Letnan dibagian kedokteran Hatake Sara, dan mereka itu sepasang kekasih," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Gaara dan Sara yang tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku dan Kapten Naruto sempat bertunangan," ucap Sara polos. Hal itu membuat Hinata melirik ke arah naruto yang nyaris tepuk jidat.

"Ya, kami pernah bertunangan. Sekarang bukan lagi," jawab Naruto melirik Hinata.

"Terus kenapa kau mengenalkan mereka sedetail itu padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang sejujurnya ada perasaan senang karena sudah tahu status Sara dan Naruto.

"Agar kau tidak cemburu lagi," ucap naruto enteng.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana dengan Sakura-san, kapten?" Tanya Sara lagi polos.

Hinata kembali melirik sang Kapten, "Sakura?"

Naruto menghelanafas, "nanti aku kenalkan kau padanya."

.

.

"Jadi paseien yang dirawat itu bawahannya Naruto?" Tanya shizune pada gadis yang sedang memakan kentang goreng didepannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "yang kita lihat di lift itu bukan hal aneh bagi Naruto dan Sara, karena Sara adalah teman kecilnya jadi mereka sudah seperti saudara."

"Itu artinya, Naruto serius terhadapmu Hinata. Buktinya dia menjelaskan hal yang tidak kau ketahui," ucap Shizune yang merasa Hinata itu sangat beruntung. "Apa kau masih bingung?"

Hinata mengangguk, "begitulah."

.

.

Naruto berdiri didekat jendela kamar rawat Gaara, "jadi kau terluka saat melakukan Black Mission ya?"

"Ya, saat itu ada Gangster yang menyerang kami."

"Akatsuki?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, komplotan Akatsuki."

Sara baru beres membeli minuman untuknya dan Naruto, tadi gadis itu sempat pergi ke kantin. Obrolan Gaara dan Naruto pun terhenti. Sara menghampiri sang Kapten yang sedang bersandar dekat jendela, "ini minuman jerukmu."

"Arigato.."

"Oh ya, sebenarnya tujuan naruto-nii mengenalkan kami pada Dokter cantik itu apa?"

Naruto membuka minuman kalengnya, "agar dia tidak salah paham, tadi sudah aku katakan'kan?"

"Kenapa?"

Gaara menghelanafas, "Sara pekalah, itu artinya Kapten kita sedang jatuh cinta pada Dokter Hinata."

Sara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "te-terus Sakura-san?"

"Kami sudah putus dua bulan ini," jawab naruto lalu meneguk minumannya.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," seru Shizune pada pelaku yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Dokter Shizune, ah kebetulan ada Dokter Hinata juga," ucap Ino setelah kembali menutup pintu ruangan Shizune.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Pengumuman hasil rapat telah ada," ucap Ino. "Ini list-nya," ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan print-an memo rapat. Shizune menerima memo tersebut dan membacanya.

.

.

Naruto melihat Hinata baru keluar dari ruangannya, lagipula hari sudah malam. Ah, berarti seharian ini Naruto berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Aku membawa mobil, kau pulang sendiri saja," ucap Hinata saat sampai pada pemuda yang ternyata menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, tadi aku ke sini bersama Sara," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah kau ini, baiklah. Ini kunci mobilku," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan kuncinya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lift. "Mulai besok aku tidak di Rumah Sakit lagi," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menjadi sukarelawan, aku akan pergi ke sebuah Desa kecil di kota Okinawa."

"Aku akan ikut, karena aku Bodyguard-mu."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu tersenyum sangat lembut pada pemuda didepannya. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Karena itulah, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, kapten."

.

.

Haripun cepat berlalu, matahari sudah terbit lagi. Saat ini, Hinata sedang berkemas di kamarnya. Ada Tenten dan Hanabi yang membantunya.

"kenapa harus ke Desa Ame?" Tanya Hanabi sambil memasukan alat make up sang kakak pada tas make up Hinata.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha membangun pembangkit listrik di sana, Desa itu sangat terpencil dari Okinawa. Jadi, Rumah Sakit Konoha ingin membangun pembangkit listrk dan membangun Rumah sakit sederhana disana," jelas Hinata sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Sampai proyek itu beres, mungkin 3 sampai 4 bulan."

Hanabi memeluk kakaknya,"aku akan sangat merindukan Neechan..."

.

.

" **Naruto, maafkan aku."**

 **Naruto yang sedang menyetir melirik pada gadis disampingnya. "Maaf untuk apa?"**

" **Karena aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih jauh lagi denganmu," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Dia bingung harus bagaimana? Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat pemuda disampingnya repot mengurusinya yang besok harus ke Okinawa. Dia tidak mau tiba-tiba ada kereta ambulance yang membawa Naruto sebagai pasien ke Rumah Sakit dimana dia bekerja. Dia tidak mau tersiksa hatinya karena harus khawatir saat naruto tak ada disisinya. Dia terlalu takut. Makanya selama ini dia sulit mengambil keputusan. Dan dengan perginya ke Okinawa, setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir dan takutnya. Dia bisa menjauhi Naruto.**

" **Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata kini suaranya bergetar. Dia benar-benar tidak tega mengatakan ini pada pemuda yang selalu menjaganya.**

 **Naruto menghentikan mobil, pemuda itu bisa mengerti. Walaupun sakit, tapi Naruto tak mau melihat Hinata bersedih karena dirinya. Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata yang terus meremas tasnya, "tidak apa."**

 **Hinata menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya, dia melihat Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya.**

" **Tidak usah dipaksakan, kau jaga diri selama di Okinawa, jaga kesehatan juga," ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata sekilas.**

Naruto menghelanafas, pemuda itu lalu mengambil kunci motornya dan keluar rumah. Mulai hari ini, dia akan setiap hari ke Batalyon. Tidak akan ada jadwal mengantar jemput sang Dokter seperti biasanya. Hal ini dia lakukan demi kebaikan hatinya dan juga hati sang Gadis.

.

.

"Naruto tidak akan lagi kesini, tadi malam Ketua kemiliteran meminta kita memutus kontrak, karena naruto harus fokus dengan Divisinya," jelas Hiashi pada Hinata yang sudah siap dengan kopernya.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto.'

"Hari ini kau akan diantar Kurenai ke Bandara, jaga dirimu selama di sana Hinata."

"Iya, Otousama."

.

.

Kushina menaruh coffe di meja kerja suami, suaminya ini lebih sering memantau pekerjaan semua bawahannya di rumah. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menengok bawahannya ke Batalyon.

"Sepertinya gara-gara aku mengirim Hinata ke Okinawa makanya Naruto-kun mengundurkan diri jadi Bodyguard-nya," ucap Kushina sambil duduk depan sang Suami.

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka memang ada masalah. Biarkan saja, kita lihat saja bagaimana kedepannya," jawab Minato yang menatap laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hiashi-san?"

"Dia mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Naruto dan Hinata, dia juga menunggu bagaimana hasilnya nanti."

.

.

Motor Naruto berhenti di lampu merah, pemuda itu entah kenapa jadi teringat bagaimana sang pengantin menaiki motornya. Pertemuan pertama mereka. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah mobil berhenti dibelakangnya.

Hinata memperhatikan punggung sang pengendara motor, ada perasaan rindu dihatinya. Rindu memeluk punggung itu. Naruto pun menjalankan motornya, itu artinya lampu hijau telah menyala. Mobil Hinata pun mulai kembali melaju.

"Disaat tidak bersamapun, kita ditakdirkan bertemu," ucap Hinata pelan masih memperhatikan Naruto yang mengendarai motor dan menghilang karena menyalip kendaraan lain.

.

.

Tidak lebih dari satu jam, pemuda berparas tampan itu telah sampai di Batalyon. Memarkirkan motor, pemuda itu pun langsung membuka helm dan berjalan menuju markas Divisinya. Disepanjang jalan menuju tempatnya, dia berpapasan dengan tentara-tentara lain dan memberi hormat.

"Ohayou," sapa Sara yang baru keluar dari Divisi Medisnya dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan.

"Ohayou mo," ucap Naruto menjawab sapaan Sara, lalu kembali berjalan. Sara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mulai tugas disini lagi?"

"Memangnya aku tugas di mana?"

"Hm... tugas khusus menjaga anak menteri'kan?"

Naruto membuka pintu markas Divisi 01, "sudah berakhir," jawabnya lalu disambut para bawahannya yang langsung memberi hormat.

.

.

Kiba mencari Hinata di UGD siang itu, namun gadis cantik itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Kiba menepuk pundak seorang perawat yang lewat didepannya.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Dokter Hinata?"

"Oh, Dokter sedang pergi menjadi relawan ke Kota Okinawa," jawab sang perawat.

"Okinawa?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya ke Desa Ame," jawab sang perawat lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kiba tersenyum licik, 'si pemuda pirang itu mana mungkin mengikuti Hinata sampai ke sana'kan?' ucapnya dalam hati lagi sambil keluar dari UGD. 'Ayo berangkat, Kiba!' serunya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Sara Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Nia Present

.

.

Hinata yang berlaku sebagai ketua tim medis kini turun dari mobil Jeep, diikuti oleh beberapa rekan kerjanya. Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling, terlihat ladang sayuran terbentang di depannya. Benar-benar Desa yang asri, oh ya dia dan teman-temannya akan tinggal di markas militer yang memang sudah ada di Desa itu. Markas yang tidak terlalu besar, itu karena yang bertugas hanya tentara-tentara biasa. Bukan tentara spesialis untuk perang ataupun misi khusus.

"Apa medicube kami sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata pada seorang tentara berperawakan gendut.

"Sudah, ayo ikuti saya. Itu merupakan tempat kalian bekerja selama di sini'kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau dari pesawat, medicube itu akan terlihat seperti kotak bekal makanan hehehehe.."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, memang benar juga ya. Warnanya yang putih akan tampak seperti kotak bekal makanan kalau dilihat dari atas.

.

.

"Ayo semuanya! Jangan berhenti, hitung dengan benar!" Intruksi Naruto yang sedang melatih ketahanan fisik tentara-tentara baru yang akan menjadi pasukan khususnya. Pemuda itu kini sedang berdiri di tebing, dan memperhatikan anak buahnya melakukan latihan fisik.

.

.

"Ayo semuanya, atur posisi obat dan peralatan medis lainnya dengan sesuai abjad ya," seru Hinata pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

.

.

Malampun tiba, Naruto kini sedang berada di restoran bersama Gaara. Ini sudah gelas ke-3 yang Naruto habiskan, pemuda itu lalu menuangkan kembali sake pada gelasnya.

"Hei, kau bisa mabuk, Kapten." Ucap Gaara lalu menahan botol sake Naruto.

"Tidak akan selama sake nya belum habis," jawab Naruto lalu meminum gelas keempatnya.

"Kau sedang patah hati ya?" Tanya Gaara to the point.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "patah hati?"

"Tingkahmu aneh, mendadak ke Batalyon. Biasanya juga tidak pernah, lalu Komandan bilang kalau tugasmu yang lain sudah berakhir. Apa memang iya sudah berakhir?"

"Aku yang mengakhirinya," jawab Naruto kini duduk tegap dan menatap Gaara. "kau tahu anak menteri yang aku jaga selama dua bulan ini?"

"Dokter Hinata'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "yups!"

"Kenapa kau mengakhirinya?"

"Karena aku ingin selalu bersama Letnan Gaara hehhehe"

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu meminum sake miliknya, "sepertinya kau memang sudah mabuk, Kapten."

Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi ucapan sang wakil Kapten, padahal hatinya sedang kacau saat ini.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari medicube pagi itu, udaranya segar sekali. Berbeda dengan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Hinata mengerutkan dahi ketika dia berbelok dan melihat Ino dan Karin sedang bersandar pada pagar, gadis itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Ino dan Karin melirik ke arah Hinata, "sssst..."

Baru saja Hinata akan protes, beberapa gerombolan tentara muncul tanpa busana atas. Hal itu membuat dada bidang mereka terlihat sexy apalagi dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi. Mereka sedang berlari keliling, itu adalah olahraga pagi yang rutin mereka lakukan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas, lalu ikut bersandar dengan mereka.

"Indah'kan Dokter?"

Hinata mengangguk, "ya, tapi aku pernah lihat yang lebih indah dari mereka."

Ino dan Karin spontan berdiri tegak dari posisi bersandar mereka. "Be-benarkah?"

Hinata teringat saat mengobati luka Naruto yang mengharuskan Naruto membuka kaosnya. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pada 2 perawatnya itu.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Hinata sudah satu bulan di Okinawa tepatnya di Desa Ame. Satu bulan juga dia dan Naruto tidak bertemu, bukan hanya itu untuk mengirim chat pun mereka tidak mau.

"Ok, selanjutnya," ucap Hinata yang sedang memberikan vaksin rutinan pada para tentara yang bertugas di sana.

"Dokter Hinata," ucap Sora memotong kegiatan sang Senior.

Hinata yang sedang mengambil suntikan baru menoleh, "ya?"

"Ada yang mencarimu di luar, atau lebih tepatnya di luar gerbang markas ini," kata Sora.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, apa keluarganya menjenguknya ke sini? Tidak mungkin'kan? Semua yang ada di sini dilarang bertemu dengan keluarga. Hinata berdiri," gantikan tugasku, Sora."

Sora mengangguk, dan dilihatnya sang Dokter senior itu pergi keluar. "Ok, silahkan," ucap Sora pada tentara yang mengantri paling depan.

.

.

Hinata berjalan keluar gerbang Markas, dia langsung menghembuskan nafas ketika tahu siapa yang sedang menunggunya. Seorang pemuda penyuka anjing kini sedang bersandar di mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

Kiba tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata. "Tidak ada sapaan dulu, Hime?"

"Tidak usah basa basi, Kiba. Jawab saja," ucap Hinata yang terlihat mood-nya langsung berubah.

"Kebetulan aku ada kerjaan di Kota ini, terus aku tahu RS Konoha sedang membangun pembangkit listrik dan membangun beberapa klinik di sini, jadi aku ke sini. Karena aku yakin kau pasti ikut menjadi relawan," jelas Kiba yang berbohong.

"Sekarang mau apa? Kau sudah melihatku'kan? Pulanglah, urus pekerjaanmu."

"Kenapa kau jadi jutek begitu? Apa gara-gara si Pirang itu? Ah kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada."

Gadis berambut panjang itu berusaha tenang, "Kiba-kun, kami dilarang dapat kunjungan. Daripada nanti Atasanku tahu, lebih baik kau pulang, ok? Aku sedang sibuk juga masalahnya," ucap Hinata dengan nada kesalnya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiba tentang Naruto.

.

.

Naruto melepas ransel perangnya, pemuda itu baru saja sampai di Markas Besar Batalyon Jepang. Pemuda itu baru selesai dari Afganistan.

"Pegalnya..." Keluh Sai sambil memijat pundaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan sang bawahan. "Oh ya Kapten, apakah Kapten tidak akan ke Dokter? Biasanya selesai misi Kapten selalu ke Dokter walaupun Kapten tidak terluka," ucap Sai yang melihat sang Kapten sedang bersiap-siap menuju kantor Komandan untuk memberikan laporan.

"Aku sudah sembuh, jadi tidak usah ke Rumah Sakit lagi," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Setelah ini kalian mandilah, aku akan mentraktir kalian minum sepuasnya," lanjut Naruto kemudian keluar ruangan. Naruto mendengar sorakan senang dari bawahan-bawahannya saat dia menutup pintu.

.

.

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" Tanya Gaara pada pemuda yang kini sedang menyetir, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Bar, dimana pasukan yang lain telah menunggu.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sara besok siang berangkat ke Desa Ame, dia di'libur'kan ke sana, apa kau tidak mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

Naruto menoleh pada pemuda disisinya, "tidak ada, Gaara."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kini gadis dengan rambut merah ungu itu sudah berada di Markas Militer sederhana yang berada di Desa Ame. Matahari sangat terik hari itu, tapi suasana di Desa Ame yang begitu sejuk membuat terik matahri jadi tidak terasa.

Sara membalas hormat para kopral didepannya, "bubar!" perintah Sara pada tentara-tentara didepannya. Sara melirik medicube yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan ceria gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke medicube tersebut.

Hinata yang sedang mengobati luka warga Desa tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya ketika sudut matanya melihat ada seseorang berdiri memperhatikannya. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, dia melihat Sara tersenyum padanya.

.

.

"Jadi tempat ini sengaja dibawa dari RS Konoha ya?" Tanya Sara sambil melihat sekeliling Medicube.

"Begitulah, nanti jika pembangkit listriknya beres, tempat ini akan menjadi klinik untuk daerah sini," jelas Hinata. Kini dia dan Sara sedang berada diruangan obat, duduk mengobrol tentu saja.

"Oh ya, aku ditugaskan untuk membantu kalian. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Sara sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu, "ya, Letnan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi. Saya tekankan sekali lagi. Fanfict ini memang terinspirasi dari K-Drama DOTS, dan sudah saya cantumkan di Warning atau Author Note..

Semoga suka, terima kasih.


	9. Chapter 9

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Sara Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Nia Present

.

.

"Semuanya keluar!"

Malam itu begitu ramai, jelas saja, ketika semua penduduk Desa Ame sedang terlelap tidur tiba-tiba saja bumi berguncang dengan keras. Ya, malam itu terjadi gempa bumi sebesar 6,5 skala rither. Hal itu membuat beberapa bangunan tinggi roboh, hal yang hampir sama terjadi pada markas kemiliteran di sana.

Hinata sambil melindungi kepalanya berusaha berlari keluar kamarnya, hal yang tidak mudah berlari dengan badan bergerak tidak stabil dan harus menghindari beberapa benda atau kayu yang jatuh. Belum lagi lampu yang remang. Dia melihat para kopral dan rekan-rekannya berlarian mencari pintu keluar. Dia masih berusia 23 tahun, dia belum mau tewas, dia masih ingin jadi Dokter semua pikiran tentang kematian menghampiri otaknya disaat panik itu.

"Aduh!" Hinata terjatuh, kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya jatuh. Pintu keluar sedikit lagi padahal, gadis itupun mencoba berdiri namun rasa nyeri langsung menyerangnya, "aw."

"Ayo," ucap Sara yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya dan melingkarkan tangan Hinata pada pundaknya. "Aku bantu," ucap Sara kemudian. Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Hujan. Malam ini hujan di Ibu Kota Jepang. Hal itu membuat Naruto berdiri dihalte bis, berteduh. Dia tidak membawa jas hujan, jadi berteduh adalah hal yang bagus. Naruto duduk dibangku halte tersebut, tangannya mengeluarkan HP-nya. Membuka salah satu aplikasi chat, dan membuka chat-an miliknya dan Hinata yang masih ada disana. Dia tidak mau menghapus pesan-pesan dari gadis cantik itu. Saat pemuda itu akan menekan tulisan 'back' diHP-nya sebuah panggilan terlihat di layar HP-nya.

"Hallo," ucap Naruto ketika mengangkat telephone masuk tersebut. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Komandan saat itu. Rasanya dia mendengar petir barusan.

.

.

Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget ketika melihat ladang yang membentang luas di depan Markas kemiliteran pagi itu, dia melihat tanah terbelah dan ladang itu hancur. Pagi ini, suasana di Desa Ame sangat menyedihkan. Tuhan benar-benar Maha Segalanya, Dia bisa Menciptakan dan juga bisa Menghancurkan.

"Ini bukan saatnya bersedih, kita banyak pasien, tentara-tentara yang terluka butuh pertolongan," ucap Sara yang melihat raut kesedihan di Dokter cantik itu. Bagi Sara pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya, dia bahkan pernah melihat hal yang lebih buruk dari gempa ini.

"Ya, ayo," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju tenda evakuasi yang terletak dekat medicube. Untung medicube tidak mengalami kerusakan parah, jadi masih bisa dipakai. Hinata melirik sebelah kanannya, dia melihat beberapa tentara sedang memperbaiki markas, dan dia juga melihat beberapa rekan kerjanya sedang mengobati beberapa tentara yang mengalai cedera.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Tanya Hiashi pada rapat dadakan siang itu.

"Kami belum bisa menghubungi Desa Ame, mungkin disana terjadi kerusakan jaringan, jadi mohon anda tenanglah," ucap Kakashi.

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa seorang Ayah tenang saat mendapat kabar telah terjadi gempa di sana," ujar Hiashi yang memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Hiashi. Kami telah mengirim pasukan hebat kami ke sana," kini Minato selaku Pemimpin Angkatan Darat berbicara.

.

.

"Tim Medis mohon bersiap," perintah Chouji saat sampai di Tenda Evakuasi. "Kita akan berangkat ke pembangkit listrik RS Konoha," lanjutnya sambil terengah.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu?" 

"Pembangkit Listrik Konoha runtuh," ucap Chouji lalu melihat raut kaget dari orang-orang didepannya.

.

.

Tim Medis dari RS Konoha setelah memakai rompi mereka dan membawa kotak peralatan 'tempur' mereka, akhirnya langsung berpencar untuk mencari dan memberi pertolongan pada korban. Tentu saja setelah mendengar intruksi sang Ketua Tim.

Sementara tentara yang ada melakukan pertolongan pada korban yang terjebak dalam gedung Pembangkit Listrik yang masih dalam proses itu. Semuanya bergotong royong saling bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan sebisa dan semampu mereka.

Ini sebenarnya bukan yang pertama bagi Hinata terjun ke lokasi dimana banyak yang terluka dan berdarah, sebelumnya gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu pernah pergi menjadi relawan ke negara tetangga, Korea Selatan dimana saat itu terjadi Tsunami. Tapi, rasanya berbeda, entahlah mungkin karena dia menjadi relawan di negaranya sendiri, jadi melihat korban seperti ini membuatnya perih dan sakit.

"Luruskan kakimu," perintah Hinata pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersandar pada pagar. Dia melihat celana dibagian lutut sang laki-laki sobek begitu besar dan darah keluar banyak dari sana. Hinata dengan cekatan mengeluarkan gunting dan menggunting celana bagian itu, dia mendengar sikorban meringis kesakitan. "Lututmu sobek, pasti ada yang tertinggal didalam. Tahan ya, aku akan memberi suntikan penahan rasa sakit setelah itu aku akan mengobati lukamu," ucap Hinata, dan dia melihat korban tersebut menggangguk.

.

.

Kushina turun dari mobilnya, wanita cantik itu berjalan memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia akan mengadakan rapat sore itu, beberapa menit yang lalu, wanita yang berusia 40 tahun itu baru saja mendapat laporan kalau sukarelawannya selamat dan tak ada yang terluka, hanya ada kendala diruntuhnya pembangkit listrik yang sedang dibangunnya.

.

.

Hinata berjongkok, dia kembali merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Cedera semalam saat dia akan menyelamatkan diri keluar markas kemiliteran. Hinata menghelanafas, lalu gadis itu mengoleskan obat pada kakinya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit hilang. Hari mulai gelap ternyata, waktu begitu cepat sekali berlalu. Gadis yang masih berjongkok itu merasakan angin yang luar biasa kencang, ada sebuah helikopter ternyata. Gadis itu sontak berdiri dan memperhatikan siapa saja yang turun dari helikopter tersebut. Siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya pun ada, Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata melihat sang Kapten sedang memberi intruksi pada anak buahnya. Ah, ada Gaara juga ternyata. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto dari jarak sejauh ini, pemuda itu terlihat tambah mempesona dan sangat gagah dengan seragamnya itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," ucap Naruto ketika sampai pada tenda darurat. Entah kapan Pemuda itu beres melakukan intruksi pada anak buahnya, Hinata sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran sang Kapten.

Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan benar dan berhati-hatilah," lanjut Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri para tentara yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Hinata hanya terdiam, gadis itu menoleh memperhatikan Naruto yang mendengar laporan sang bawahan tentang gempa tadi malam.

"..ter.. Dokter..."

"Ah iya, Sora?"

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sora karena khawatir melihat Hinata terdiam.

Hinata tersenyum. "tidak, ayo kita bekerja," ucap Hinata lalu pergi. Tanpa dia ketahui seorang Kapten berambut pirang melirik dari kejauhan memperhatikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru 'Ngeh' Ada reviewer yang namanya tidak penting juga yang menyebut Fict ini SAMPAH. Hahaha terima kasih atas perhatiannya ya entah kau itu laki-laki alay atau perempuan alay. Setidaknya saya tahu kalau Kau mengikuti fict ini, sampai-sampai kau mengetik **Fict Sampah seperti ini Lama Update.** Ya kurang lebih isi review nya seperti itu.

Kalau ini Fict Sampah, kenapa Anda menunggu Update an saya? Hoho.. Lain kali kalau mau mencela harus pakai kalimat yang benar dan kalau berani Login dengan akunnya supaya kita bisa 'Ngobrol'

Atas perhatian para Reviewer yang lain, saya ucapkan terima kasih.. Kalian selalu mau menunggu dan mengikuti fict ini. Ah, satu lagi jangan meminta saya mengetik lebih panjang lagi ya.. nanti saya WB hehehe

Arigato


	10. Chapter 10

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff,Action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Nia Present

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Dokter cantik itu spontan menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ah syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Kiba sambil memegang kedua bahu sang Dokter. "Aku sangat khawatir..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kiba," ucap Hinata yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di tenda darurat tersebut. "Lepaskan tanganmu, aku sedang bekerja," lanjut Hinata lagi yang merasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto yang sedang mengikat tali tambang pada alat berat melirik ke arah tenda darurat setelah Gaara menyikutnya, pemuda itu melihat Kiba yang masih memegang bahu Hinata dan berbicara pada Dokter itu dengan wajah cemasnya. Naruto menghelanafas, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tali yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Lepaskan Kiba," kini nada suara Hinata mulai berbeda. Akhirnya tangan itu terlepas juga. Hinata sempat melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang bekerja dengan Gaara dan beberapa anak buah lainnya, lalu mata lavender itu kembali melirik pemuda didepannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Pulanglah," ucap Hinata lalu berjalan menuju pasien yang sedang berbaring.

"Hei kau tidak dengar Dokter kami mengatakan apa? Cepat sana pulang," usir Ino. "Ini bukan tempat yang harus selalu kau kunjungi Tuan," lanjut Ino sambil mendorong Kiba.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri," ucap Kiba sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang sedang mendorongnya. Saat Kiba melangkahkan kaki keluar tenda darurat, pemuda itu melirik sekitar, dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Pemuda itu melihat Naruto sedang berusaha membongkar pintu masuk bangunan yang runtuh didepannya. "Dia... Seorang Tentara?" bisik Kiba. "Ck, Sial, aku harus segera melaporkannya pada Bos," lanjutnya dalam hati lalu berjalan tergesa.

.

.

"Fiuuuuuh..."

"Akhirnya bisa terangkat juga," ucap Naruto sambil melihat celah masuk ke dalam bangunan. "Ayo Gaara, kita bersiap," ajak Naruto pada wakilnya.

"Ka-kalian mau masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Sara yang menghampiri sang pacar yang sedang meminum air mineral.

"Hn," balas Gaara singkat.

"Ta-tapikan bahaya," ucap Sara lagi kini khawatir.

Gaara menaruh botol minumannya, lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus kepala Sara yang kini sedang memakai topi dinasnya, "percayalah, kami tidak akan apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum, "ayolah jangan membuat adegan seperti itu, aku kan jadi iri.."

Sara memukul lengan Naruto pelan, "huh! Oniichan mengganggu saja," ucap Sara sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil untuk menjawabnya, lalu matanya tidak sengaja beradu pandang pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Pergilah, Kapten," ucap Gaara yang menyadari hal itu.

Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

.

.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang kini sedang duduk pada pagar markas, kini mereka sedang jauh dari tenda darurat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada, mungkin belum."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, pemuda itu memperhatikan ladang yang tidak indah lagi didepan mereka.

"Kau mau masuk ke bangunan runtuh itu?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi tidak usah khawatir," lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau selalu saja bercanda," ucap Hinata tak habis pikir dengan sifat Percaya Diri pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto berbalik menghadap sang Dokter. "Aku serius, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Kapten Namikaze Naruto memang harus baik-baik saja."  
.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gedung yang roboh itu, banyak sekali bahan bangunan yang terjatuh menghalangi akses pintu masuk ke dalam sana. Setelah melakukan perjuangan yang lumayan menguras tenaga, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai berhasil memasuki gedung tersebut.

Tiga pemuda tersebut dibuat terdiam ketika masuk ke gedung itu, benar-benar berantakan dan hancur, untuk berjalan pun susah dan juga harus berhati-hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan didalam?" Tanya Sara yang diam di ruang komunikasi.

"Kami lebih baik masuk ke dalam hutan daripada ke sini," jawab Gaara.

"Berhenti bercanda, Gaara," ucap Sara kesal. Gadis itu hanya mendengar kekehan sang Kapten ditelinganya.

.

.

Minato memeluk sang istri dari belakang, "jangan khawatir, kau seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan anakmu untuk perang saja," ucap Minato lembut.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya takut terjadi gempa susulan saja."

"Percayalah, Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Naruto menyusuri lorong, sepertinya ini jalan menuju lantai bawah tanah. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah belakangnya, dia sudah terpisah jauh dengan 2 rekannya.

"Kapten!"

Naruto mendengarkan Sai yang baru saja memanggilnya, tangan kanannya menyamankan earphone yang ada ditelingannya. "Ya, Sai?"

"Aku menemukan 3 pegawai, tapi ada yang terluka. Aku butuh bantuan," ucap Sai.

"Hubungi Gaara, dan segera keluar," ucap Naruto. "Aku akan ke arahmu, dimana lokasimu?"

"Ng... dimana ini pak?" Terdengar Sai bertanya pada pegawai bangunan yang terjebak itu.

"Sayap kiri bangunan, lantai 2 gudang," jawab pegawai tersebut.

"Ok, aku ke sana," ucap Naruto yang mendengar jawaban si pegawai.

.

.

Gaara kini sudah berada diluar, lebih tepatnya dicelah pintu keluar. Pemuda berambut merah maroon itu membantu beberapa pegawai untuk keluar dari bangunan yang sudah tak memiliki rupa itu. Ketika pegawai terakhir sedang ditarik keluar, bumi kembali berguncang dan hal itu membuat semua orang panik dan berlindung, dan hal itu juga membuat sang pegawai tak terselamatkan, karena dia terjebak dicelah itu. Lebih tepatnya dia terjepit.

"Gaara!" Teriak Sara sambil berlari menghampiri sang kekasih ketika guncangan yang terjadi beberapa detik itu berhenti. Dia melihat Gaara belum melepaskan tangan si pegawai yang terjebak diantara celah pintu keluar tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sara. Cepat periksa dia," ucap Gaara lalu berjongkok dan menyingkirkan beberapa bebatuan yang menghalanginya.

Sara dengan cepat menekan denyut nadi pria yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut, "masih bisa diselamatkan," ucap Sara memandang Gaara.

.

.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Sai tersadar, ah pemuda itu kini masih didalam bangunan. Dia terjebak ketika sedang membantu pegawai terakhir yang akan keluar. Sai langsung berdiri dan memperhatikan sekeliling, pemuda itu langsung menyalakan earphone-nya. "Kapten!"

.

.

DEG.

Hinata berlari ke tempat dimana penyelamatan sedang berlangsung, gadis itu melihat Gaara memberi instruksi pada tentara yang lain untuk membantu mengeluarkan pegawai yang terjebak dicelah pintu masuk. Mata lavendernya melirik sekeliling, tidak ada Naruto dan Sai. Jangan-jangan saat gempa susulan beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto dan Sai belum keluar. Oh tidak, lindungi mereka Tuhan.

"Dokter!"

Hinata melirik Chouzi yang menghampirinya, "ayo ke sana," ucap Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Sara. Bagaimanapun juga, dia jangan cemas untuk saat ini, karena ada pasien yang harus dicemaskan didepannya. Hinata berjongkok, gadis itu menyisir rambut pegawai tersebut. Dia menemukan kepala pegawai yang kira-kira berusia 32 tahun itu bengkak.

"Harus segera dikeluarkan," ucap Sara ketika matanya melihat kepala sang pasien. "Ayo cepat keluarkan! Nyawanya tidak akan bertahan lama!" teriak Sara pada para tentara.

"Sara.." ucap Hinata sambil memberi isyarat pada lutut sang pasien. Tertusuk besi, tembus ke tanah.

"Darahnya terus mengalir, bagaimana ini?"

"Kita harus melakukan amputasi di sini," ucap Hinata lirih.

"A-apa? Disini kotor, lihat bisa saja sisa tembok ini jatuh kapan saja," ucap Sara sambil melirik tembok didepannya.

"Lalu? Kau akan menariknya? Sementara kakinya justru tertancap seperti ini?"

Sara terdiam.

"Terserahmu saja, ini pasienmu," ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Ayo kita lakukan," ucap Sara mantap. Hal itu membuat Gaara tersenyum, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya sara bisa lebih tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Berkat Hinata, tentu saja.

"Karin, Sora ambil peralatannya! Dan untuk kalian," Hinata menatap 3 tentara didepannya, "bisa'kah kalian memberikan kami tameng agar debu atau sisa-sisa tembok tidak terjatuh saat kami melakukan amputasi?"

"Siap,laksanakan!"

"Ino, siapkan ruang operasi, agar kami bisa langsung membawa pasien ke sana tanpa harus menunggu apapun yang kurang," instruksi Hinata.

Ino mengangguk lalu lari menuju Medicube.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya, gelap. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan beberapa serpihan bangunan yang menimpanya. Dinyalakannya lampu senter yang berada dihelm tentaranya.

"Ah, sial..." Keluhnya ketika dia sadar kalau dirinya terjebak dilorong menuju lantai 1. Naruto menyalakan earphone-nya, namun tidak berfungsi. "Baiklah, ayo semangat Kapten," ucap Pemuda keren itu sambil berdiri. Namun dia merasakan nyeri, ah kaki bagian betis kiri berdarah.

"Kapten!"

Naruto mendengar suara Sai, tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Yo Sai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya, gelap. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan beberapa serpihan bangunan yang menimpanya. Dinyalakannya lampu senter yang berada dihelm tentaranya.

"Ah, sial..." Keluhnya ketika dia sadar kalau dirinya terjebak dilorong menuju lantai 1. Naruto menyalakan earphone-nya, namun tidak berfungsi. "Baiklah, ayo semangat Kapten," ucap Pemuda keren itu sambil berdiri. Namun dia merasakan nyeri, ah kaki bagian betis kiri berdarah.

"Kapten!"

Naruto mendengar suara Sai, tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Yo Sai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai tersenyum, dia mendengar suara sang Kapten. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke sumber suara, ah tidak. Kini Sai menatap pintu didepannya, mereka terjebak.

"Kapten!" Seru Sai sambil memukul pintu besi didepannya dengan batu. Sai bisa mendengar suara sang Kapten membalas seruannya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan ke Letnan Gaara yang sudah diluar, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai dan kembali mendengar jawaban sang Kapten.

.

.

Akhirnya pegawai yang terjebak dicelah pintu berhasil dilarikan ke ruang Operasi setelah diamputasi tentu saja. Gaara mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat, pemuda itu menatap bangunan didepannya. Naruto dan Sai masih di dalam, dan kemungkinan masih ada korban yang lain disana.

"Ayo semuanya, kita diskusi untuk bisa masuk lagi ke dalam. Chouzi, kau coba terus hubungi Sai dan Kapten," instruksii Gaara.

"Siap!"

.

.

Naruto membebat betis kirinya dengan handuk kecil yang berada dikantong tentaranya, darahnya tidak berhenti juga. Dia lupa tadi betisnya terkena apa, ah ada-ada saja. Saat pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar pada pintu besi yang mendadak tertutup gegara gempa susulan beberapa menit yang lalu, telinganya mendengar suara seseorang memukul-mukul bangunan. Naruto pun berdiri, "Ada orang'kah? Jawab! Jika ada teruslah membuat suara, aku akan ke sana," teriak Naruto sambil berjalan ke sumber suara.

.

.

"Selesai juga..." ucap Sara yang sedari tadi berada di ruang operasi, 3 jam dalam ruang Operasi seperti ini membuatnya tidak tenang, apalagi dengan kondisi banyak pasien diluar sana.

"Kerja yang bagus," puji Hinata pada Sara. Hinata langsung keluar dari medicube, "ayo kita ke lokasi Pembangkit Listrik," ajak Hinata yang jujur masih cemas dengan keadaan Naruto dan sai yang belum juga keluar dari bangunan. Hinata mendapat sebuah anggukan dari sang Letnan muda itu.

.

.

Gaara akhirnya berhasil membuat jalan masuk ke dalam bangunan, kini pemuda itu bersama dua rekannya telah berada di dalam bangunan.

"Sai!" teriak seorang tentara saat melihat Sai yang sedang duduk, terlihat Sai terkena dehidrasi. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tentu saja, dia terkurung dalam bangunan itu selama 3 jam.

Gaara menyodorkan air mineral, "minumlah," ucapnya.

Sai menunjuk pintu besi disisinya, "Kapten terjebak di sana," ucap Sai lemas lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Chouzi, bawalah sai keluar, dia harus diperiksa dulu."

"Siap!"

.

.

Naruto berjongkok, dia melihat dua korban terjebak dalam posisi memprihatikan. Satu korban yang bernama Sarutobi tertindih bongkahan tembok, dan satu lagi korban yang bernama Ebisu tertancap besi didekat dadanya. "Paman, bersabarlah kami akan segera menolongmu," ucap Naruto lembut. Pemuda keren itu melirik korban diatasnya, "hei, tetaplah kuat, kami akan segera membebaskanmu," teriaknya.

.

.

"Sai..!" seru Karin dan Ino yang langsung memberikan pengobatan.

"Luruskan kakimu," ucap Ino pada pemuda bermabut Onyx itu.

"Dokter, Letnan," ucap Sai ketika melihat dua gadis cantik menghampirinya.

"Apa diagnosisnya, Ino?" tanya Hinata sambil berjongkok menatap Sai yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Dehidrasi, Dokter."

"Bawalah dia ke tenda, obati dia di sana," ujar Hinata.

"Baik," jawab Karin lalu membantu Ino merangkul Sai untuk dibawa ke tenda darurat.

"Dokter," ucap Sai sebelum dia berjalan.

Hinata hanya menoleh pada pemuda yang sepertinya sesusia dengan Sora itu.

"Kapten baik-baik saja," ucapnya lalu kini berjalan dibantu dua perawat manis itu.

Sara tersenyum, "sudah kuduga Kapten yang satu itu akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata menghelanafas, "memang seharusnya begitu." Ada sedikit perasaan lega kini di hatinya, setidaknya dia tahu kondisi Naruto dari apa yang Sai sampaikan barusan.

.

.

"Kita ledakan saja pintu ini dengan granat, Letnan," ucap seorang Mayor pada Gaara.

"Ya, aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi resikonya lumayan berbahaya mengingat bangunan yang bisa kapan saja roboh jika ada getaran sekecil apapun," jelas Gaara bingung. Ini sudah jam 4 sore, dan beberapa jam lagi malam tiba. Gaara bisa bayangkan bagaimana pengapnya suhu bawah tanah jika malam tiba.

'tok tok tok' Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu besi tersebut, hal itu membuat Gaara dan yang lain terdiam,karena mereka tahu akan ada suara sang Kapten sebentar lagi.

"Woi Gaara!"

Benar'kan tebakan mereka, suara Sang Kapten terdengar.

"Ya, Kapten?!"

"Kenapa otakmu jadi buntu seperti itu heh? Di ujung sini ada korban, dan keadaan mereka kritis, kau harus cepat-cepat bisa membuka pintu sialan ini," teriak Naruto dari balik pintu besi itu. "Ditambah aku haus," keluh Naruto kemudian.

Gaara dan para tentara yang ada hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir sang Kapten, disaat seperti ini masih saja pemuda pirang itu bercanda.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Teriak Naruto. "Ledakan pintu ini dari tanah, kau pakailah ranjau tanah, kubur dengan dalam. Kubur 2 atau 3 ranjau, setidaknya walaupun bangunan ini bergetar tidak akan terlalu kuat. Aku akan berlindung bersama dua korban yang berada diujung sini, kau dengar?!" Seru Naruto.

"Siap Kapten!"

Naruto tersenyum ketika dia mendengar yang menjawab bukan hanya Gaara. Ah baiklah, dia sekarang harus kembali ke tempat dimana dua korban itu berada.

.

.

"Letnan Sara, anda harus bersiap," ucap Chouzi saat dia kembali keluar dari bangunan. "Anda akan ikut masuk ke dalam," lanjut tentara berperawakan gemuk itu.

Sara melirik Hinata, lalu kembali menatap Chouzi. "Hanya aku?"

"Iya, anda hanya ditugaskan untuk melihat kondisi Kapten saja. Untuk Dokter Hinata, nanti akan masuk setelah keadaan di dalam benar-benar bisa dimasuki oleh warga sipil, itu yang diucapkan Kapten," jelas Chouzi.

"Baiklah," ucap Sara.

.

.

"Jika ada sedikit getaran, aku mohon kalian bisa menahannya ya, pasti akan terasa sakit pada tubuh kalian dengan posisi seperti ini," jelas Naruto pada Sarutobi dan Ebisu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat anggukan dari dua Paman yang kini sedang diambang kematian itu.

.

.

"Siap?" Tanya Gaara pada rekan-rekannya.

"Siap Letnan!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai, " ucap Gaara yakin. Lalu pemuda itu dan dua rekannya bersamaan melemparkan batu dengan ukuran besar agar mengenai ranjau yang telah dikubur di dekat pintu besi, ya agar ranjau itu meledak.

" **DUAR!" "DUAR!" "DUAR!"**

Semua tentara yang sedang berlindung menunggu agar asapnya hilang, ada sedikit getaran namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada bangunan. Aman.

"Berhasil!" Seru tentara yang ikut masuk ke bangunan tersebut. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, singkirkan bongkahannya, kita harus segera mencari Kapten dan warga yang terjebak," ucap Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Pemuda berambut maroon itu menoleh pada sumber suara, dia melihat Sara masuk bersama Chouzi. "Ayo kita beraksi, Sara."

"Yups!"

.

.

"Akhirnya terdengar juga," ucap Naruto pelan ketika mendengar suara ledakan sambil menengadah, ah ada celah sedikit, jadi dia bisa melihat langit yang mulai gelap dari sini walaupun hanya dari celah kecil.

"Kapten!" seru beberapa Tentara saat melihat Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang besar.

"Apa kalian membawakanku air heh?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercandanya. Naruto melirik Sara, "aku terluka..." lanjutnya manja. Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang ada disana tertawa.

Gaara memperhatikan dua korban yang ada, sangat miris sekali kondisi mereka.

"Itu akan menjadi tanggungjawab Hinata, sekarang tugasmu, buatlah jalan masuk dan keluar senyaman mungkin untuk dua korban itu nanti," jelas Naruto sambil melirik Gaara.

"Hn, serahkan padaku," jawab Gaara singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Mungkin Chapter depan akan sedikit sama ceritanya, dimana harus ada satu yang dipilih untuk diselamatkan. Jadi, tolong jangan cap saya menjiplak ya... Karena alurnya saja sudah beda walaupun ada ada beberapa scene yang hampir sama. Dan walaupun alurnya sudah ketebak akan seperti apa, tapi saya Berusaha agar keluar dari DoTS aslinya... Mohon dukungannya..

Ah, disini tidak akan ada scene berlian. Tidak akan.

Thanks for Reading..

Review if u mind..

#kalauchaptersekarangyangreviewlebihdari20sayaupdatekilatlho


	12. Chapter 12

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya di tenda darurat yang berlokasi di dekat Bangunan Pembangkit Listrik Konoha tersebut, pemuda itu kini sedang menggerak-gerakan kaki kirinya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata tanpa ijin langsung memasuki tenda hijau tersebut, mata indahnya beradu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Kau mau menengokku? Lihat, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto yakin.

Hinata menghelanafas, lalu gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan mendorong sang Kapten untuk kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Luruskan kakimu," perintah Hinata.

"Aku harus kembali ke lokasi, mereka butuh bantuanku,"ucap Naruto sedikit tidak terima jika dia harus istirahat tetapi anak buahnya bekerja keras diluar sana.

"Kau tidak lihat ini sudah malam? Mereka akan beristirahat sebentar lagi. Lanjutkan besok, tidak baik juga memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan malam ini," ucap Hinata sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepala pemuda di depannya.

Naruto menghelanafas, "ok, fine. I'm stay here," jawab Naruto lalu kini menyandarkan diri pada bantal.

"Pintar," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gadis itupun hendak berdiri, namun tangannya dipegang oleh sang Kapten.

"Jangan pergi dulu, sebentar lagi," ucap Naruto tanpa melirik wajah sang gadis. Hinata hanya terdiam, mata lavendernya memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh sang Pemuda. "Lagipula kau belum membayar uang ongkos naik motorku lho, Nona," ucap Naruto kini nyengir sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ck, dasar Naruto-Baka," gerutu Hinata pelan. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat oleh adegan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata lalu duduk, "baiklah akan aku bayar sekarang, Tuan Namikaze."

.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja luar biasa hari ini," ucap Sara sambil mengelap keringat Gaara.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku juga. Kau tidak lihat seragamku berlumuran darah korban begini?"

"Iya, iya," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Aku lapar, ayo kita bikin ramen instan," ajak Gaara seraya berjalan keluar tenda.

"Hey.. sejak kapan kau suka ramen?"

"Ayolah Sara, disaat seperti ini hanya makanan itu yang ada," ucap Gaara sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tentara khusus ini masih seperti kemarin. Berjuang dan berusaha untuk bisa membuat jalan masuk ke dalam bangunan dengan sebaik mungkin.

Naruto dan Gaara menge-check dua korban yang ada, Naruto kini berada disisi Ebisu. Pemuda itu memperhatikan batang besi yang menacap sisi dadanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berada di bawahnya, terlihat Gaara mengangguk.

"A-apa aku a-akan ma-mati?" tanya Ebisu dengan suara kesakitannya.

"Tidak, Tuhan sangat Baik, buktinya kau sudah bertahan 3 hari disini. Tenanglah, kami akan mengeluarkanmu," ucap Naruto pada paman itu.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari bangunan. Dua pemuda keren itu langsung berjalan ke tenda komunikasi. "Semoga dugaanku salah, Gaara," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ya, semoga," jawabnya.

"Kapten, email-nya baru masuk," ucap Sai sambil menatap layar komputer didepannya.

Naruto dan Gaara langsung bergegas melihat isi email tersebut.

.

.

"Aku?" ulang Hinata pada pemuda bermata biru didepannya.

"Ya, ikutlah ke dalam. Ini tugasmu, Dokter."

Hinatapun mengangguk, "baik."

.

.

Saat itu sore hari jam 5, ruang operasi begitu ramai. Suasana benar-benar mencekam sore itu, karena pasien yang sangat kritis kini sedang berbaring di ruang Operasi. Pasien dengan darah yang terus keluar dari dadanya, karena beberapa detik yang potongan besi yang menancap tembus dari depan sisi dadanya ke belakang telah dicabut oleh para Dokter dan perawat yang ada.

"Pisau bedah," ucap Hinata pada Ino.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun," ucap Sara.

"Karin, berikan aku selang," ujar Hinata yang sedang serius membedah pasien didepannya. Ini pilihannya, jadi pasien ini harus selamat. Dia tidak ingin membunuh dua pasien sekaligus gara-gara dia gagal dalam operasi ini.

.

.

" **Wajahmu familiar, Nak," ucap Sarutobi saat memandang wajah Naruto siang itu. Cahaya matahari berhasil masuk dari celah kecil di atas sana. "Ah, kau mirip sekali dengan suami Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina," lanjut Sarutobi dengan suara seraknya.**

" **Ya, aku anaknya, Paman," ucap Naruto pelan. "Paman, bertahanlah, Dokter kami sedang berpikir terlebih dahulu," lanjut Naruto lirih.**

" **Nyonya Kushina sangat baik, dan juga Pemilik Rumah Sakit yang dermawan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tolong titipkan salamku untuknya ya," pinta Sarutobi sedih.**

" **Nanti paman akan bertemu dengannya," jawab Naruto.**

" **Tidak, Nak. Aku arsitektur bangunan ini, aku tahu posisiku sekarang. Kalian harus memilih satu diantara kami," ujar Sarutobi. "Selamatkanlah Ebisu, dia memiliki istri yang sedang hamil. Sementara aku, sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, ini waktuku untuk menyusul istri dan anak-anakku, mereka telah pergi terlebih dulu dariku," jelas Sarutobi dengan mata menatap lurus pada celah diatas sana.**

Naruto menaruh setangkai bunga matahari dijenazah Sarutobi, lalu pemuda itu memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Paman yang satu itu.

"Akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Ibu, Paman."

.

.

" **Pi-pilih salah satu?" Ucap Hinata kaget.**

" **Ya, bangunan ini sangat terhubung dengan apa yang menimpa dua paman di sana."**

 **Hinata menunduk, "ja-jadi, kau menyuruhku u-untuk membunuh satu dari mereka?"**

 **Naruto memegang bahu sang Gadis, "Cuma ini jalan yang terbaik, atau tidak ada yang selamat satupun dari mereka," ucap Naruto kini menatap dalam mata lavender yang selalu dirindukannya itu. "Pikirkanlah, sebagai Dokter, kau tahu siapa yang harus kau selamatkan."**

Tak terasa air mata mengalir begitu saja ketika Hinata mulai menjahit pasien yang baru saja diselamatkannya.

" **Ah kau Dokternya ya?" Tanya Sarutobi pada Gadis yang baru saja memberinya suntikan penghilang rasa sakit.**

" **Paman, bisakah paman merasakan kaki Paman?" Tanya Hinata lirih.**

" **Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Dokter," jawab Sarutobi sambil tersenyum. "Kau jangan berwajah sedih begitu, Dokter. Pilihlah dia, dia sedang memiliki istri yang tengah mengandung. Aku sudah menceritakannya pada Kapten Tampan tadi," lanjut Sarutobi tanpa menyesal.**

Hinata berjalan keluar ruangan Operasi, lalu membuka sarung tangan dan maskernya. Gadis itu terdiam didepan medicube dengan mata yang terus berair. Dadanya sangat sakit, sesak sekali, rasanya dia ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

" **Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, aku hanya memiliki panti asuhan, dimana setiap uang yang aku dapatkan dari proyek aku berikan pada Panti asuhan. Mungkin mereka pengganti anak dan cucuku yang telah meninggal, Dokter. Bisa'kah nanti kau mengunjungi mereka, dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada mereka?" ucap sarutobi panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca.**

 **Hinata mengangguk, dadanya sudah sesak. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat itu juga. "Baik, akan aku sampaikan Paman," ucap Hinata lirih.**

Hinata berjongkok, kepalanya dia sembunyikan dalam lututnya. Ya, gadis itu dengan seragam bedahnya yang penuh darah kini tengah menangis di depan Medicube. Menangis terisak menumpahkan rasa sakit dan sedihnya. Tanpa dia sadari teman-temannya memperhatikannya dari pintu medicube dengan wajah sendu mereka.

.

.

Tokyo, markas besar kemiliteran. Semua orang penting berada di sana.

"Tidak ada yang terluka dari pasukan ataupun relawan RS Konoha, hanya saja pegawai proyek RS Konoha yang mengalami banyak korban serta warga Desa Ame sendiri," jelas Minato selaku Pimpinan Angkatan Darat Jepang.

"Jadi kapan jaringan di sana akan stabil?" Tanya Hiashi, salah satu Menteri Pemerintahan yang jujur saja sangat khawatir pada puterinya yang sudah 4 hari ini sulit dihubungi.

"Kota Okinawa sedang memperbaiki jaringan daerah Ame, kami mendapat kabar tentang Desa Ame pun dari pusat kemiliteran Okinawa, Hiashi."

.

.

Tidak terasa, seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian gempa bumi di Desa Ame. Pencarianpun telah dihentikan, mengingat sudah semua korban ditemukan. Baik yang sudah tewas dalam bangunan ataupun yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Semua data pun telah komplit. Mereka semua telah bekerja dengan keras seminggu ini.

Naruto memperhatikan papan tulis didepannya, data dimana semua korban yang selamat ataupun tidak. Jumlah korban yang terluka dan saat ini masih menjadi pasien Medicube ada 17 orang, selamat tanpa luka 10 orang, dan meninggal dunia 13 orang, berarti total semuanya 40 pegawai.

"Kapten," ucap Sai sambil memberikan hormat.

"Laporanmu?"

"Email data korban selamat dan tidak sudah dikirimkan ke markas pusat Okinawa yang nanti akan dikirim ke Tokyo, laporan selesai," ucap sai tegas.

"Ya, pergilah," jawab Naruto lalu kini duduk dihadapan papan tulis tersebut dengan sekeliling dihiasi lilin dan bunga, tanda duka untuk mereka yang telah pergi.

Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto dari jauhpun mendekatinya, dan duduk disisi pemuda itu. Hinata hanya merasakan Naruto melirik ke arahnya sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan papan tulis didepannya. "Kau masih ingin disini? Upacara peringatan gempa akan segera dimulai, yang lainnya sudah menunggumu," ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto menghelanafas, "ayo, kita ke lapangan," ajak Naruto sambil berdiri.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan pasukan, pegawai proyek yang selamat dan para relawan dari RS Konoha yang berbaris rapi di depannya.

"Sebagai tanda duka dan memperingati mereka yang telah pergi oleh kejadian alam seminggu yang lalu, setiap jam malam seperti ini, alarm berbunyi, itu tanda agar kita menundukan kepala untuk mendoakan saudara-saudara kita yang telah pergi," ucap Naruto memantapkan hati walaupun bayangan Paman Sarutobi masih ada dipikirannya. Alarm pun berbunyi, dan semua yang ada disana menundukan kepala mereka untuk berdoa yang terbaik bagi mereka yang telah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, maaf buat yang setia nge-review.. belum saya balas review-an nya secara pribadi. Namun, saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang selalu meninggalkan beberapa patah kata di kotak Review..

Minta doanya ya semoga DedeUtun saya sehat selalu dan saya bisa duduk lama didepan Laptop untuk mengetik kelanjutan Fict ini..

Atas Perhatiannya, terima kasih..

RnR if u mind..


	13. Chapter 13

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Sasuke-Sakura, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu seperti biasa, tentara yang berada di markas Desa Ame melakukan rutinitas paginya. Lari pagi berkeliling markas. Ah, tentu saja dengan telanjang dada dan hal itu membuat 3 gadis ini nongkrong dipagar markas pagi itu, hanya untuk mencuci mata mereka oleh gagahnya para tentara yang sedang lari pagi itu.

"Ah.. akhirnya bisa melihat mereka seperti itu lagi," ucap Ino dengan hati gembira.

"Iya..." timpal Karin.

"Lelahku terbalaskan," sambung Hinata yang diangguki dua perawatnya.

.

.

Naruto baru saja beres mandi pagi itu, pemuda itu baru keluar markas dan mengerutkan dahi ketika dari kejauhan dia melihat Ino, Karin dan Hinata dengan wajah senangnya memperhatikan anak buahnya yang sedang melakukan rutinitasnya. Pemuda itu pun langsung berlari ke sisi markas.

"Lari paginya selesai!"

"Siap, Kapten!" Seru anak buah Naruto serempak sambil bubar, hal itu membuat tiga gadis yang sedang nongkrong mendesah kecewa.

Naruto berbalik, pemuda itu tersenyum seraya memandang Hinata. Dia melihat Karin dan Ino pergi ke arah belakang markas. Naruto pun menghampiri Dokter cantik didepannya.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tentu saja, kau ini membuat mood-ku jelek saja," ucap Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Mau aku kembalikan mood-mu?"

"Harus," jawab Hinata tegas.

Naruto menghelanafas, "mandilah, kita akan ke Kota. Kau perlu menghubungi Tuan Hiashi, pasti keluargamu sangat khawatir," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu 20 menit ya," jawab Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya.

.

.

Naruto sudah siap di dekat mobil markas, pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan HP-nya. Sudah mau 2 minggu jaringan di Desa ini belum normal. Dia yakin pasti banyak pesan yang masuk ke HP-nya ini saat sinyal sudah normal kembali.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Hinata yang sudah siap dengan baju merah dan celana berwarna navy selututnya.

"Ayo," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan memutar menuju pintu kemudi.

Dari kejauhan Sora, Ino dan Karin memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kau percaya mereka tak memiliki hubungan spesial?" Tanya Sora.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada. Kau tahu sendiri'kan Kapten Naruto selalu mengantar jemput Dokter," jawab Ino yang diangguki oleh Karin.

.

.

"Ingatlah jalannya, nanti kau akan perlu untuk ke Kota tanpa diantar," ucap Naruto sambil fokus menyetir.

"Baik," jawab Hinata yang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan sisi kanannya. Indah, ternyata daerah sini tidak terkena gempa.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan mantan pengantinmu itu semakin baik," ungkap Naruto mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Kiba datang mengunjungi Hinata dengan cemasnya.

"Dia memang selalu baik padaku," jawab Hinata kini matanya fokus ke arah depan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikahinya waktu itu?"

Hinata menghelanafas, gadis itu melirik pemuda disisinya, "kalau aku menikahinya, kau tidak akan bertemu denganku, Kapten," jawab Hinata santai.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas, "ya kau benar juga."

.

.

1 jam perjalanan, akhirnya kini Naruto dan Hinata sampai di kota. Mobil tentara itu parkir di markas pusat kemiliteran Okinawa, baru saja Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman, HP nya berbunyi, begitu juga dengan HP Hinata.

"Sepertinya baru ada sinyal," ucap Hinata seraya melihat layar ponsel dengan puluhan chat yang baru masuk.

"Ya, di kota tidak terjadi gempa dan jaringan tidak terganggu, berbeda dengan di Desa," jawab Naruto yang langsung mendapat telephone masuk dari sang Ibu. "Aku keluar dulu, kau tunggu di mobil," ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mengangkat telephone sang ibu.

Hinata pun membca satu per satu pesan yang masuk.

" _ **Neechan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Cepat hubungi kami."**_

" _ **Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? di Rumah Sakit sangat ramai mencemaskan tim relawan RS Konoha."**_

" _ **Hinata, kabari Otousama kalau signal sudah bagus."**_

Dan pesan-pesan yang lainnya yang isinya hampir semua kekhawatiran dan protes kenapa HP nya sulit dihubungi. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun langsung membalas satu per satu pesannya.

.

.

"Iya Kaasan, i love you too," ucap Naruto sambil menutup telephone-nya. Bersandar pada tembok, pemuda itu membuka satu per satu pesan yang masuk. Matanya terbelalak ketika membaca pesan dari sahabatnya, Sakura.

" **Naruto? Kau dimana? Aku di kota Okinawa bersama seseorang yang akan membuatmu terkejut."**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung menghubungi Sakura.

"Sakura, di mana lokasimu?"

.

.

Hinata menoleh ke sisinya ketika naruto memasuki mobil, "sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku hanya memberi laporan saja. Ok, selanjutnya aku akan membawamu ke tempat belanja," jawab Naruto lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Ok, sepertinya aku butuh shampo baru," jawab Hinata singkat.

.

.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya ketika mobil berhenti, mereka parkir didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Hinata melirik pada pemuda yang sedang membuka sabuk pengamannya, "bu-bukannya kita akan belanja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ayo turun," ajak Naruto sambil keluar dari mobil. Ketika pintu mobil tertutup, pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis yang hampir dua bulan ini tak ditemuinya kini sedang berdiri didekat pagar rumah sederhana itu.

"Naruto...!"

Pluk! Sebuah pelukanpun didapat Naruto dari gadis berambut pink itu. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang baru turun dari mobil terdiam.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura sambil melepas pelukan. "Oh hai," sapa Sakura ketika menyadari ada Hinata disana. "Aku Sakura, salam kenal," sapa Sakura ramah.

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu teringat saat pembicaraan Sara di Rumah Sakit tentang Sakura. "Salam kenal, aku Hinata," balas Hinata sama ramahnya.

"Hei Teme!" Seru Naruto memotong perkenalan Sakura dan Hinata ketika mata birunya melihat seorang sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya, kini berdiri diambang pintu.

.

.

"Ini," ucap pemuda berambut navy sambil menyodorkan beberapa HT atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan talkie walkie kepada sahabatnya yang sekarang telah menjadi 'manusia' sukses sebagai Kapten TNI AD.

"Ok, terima kasih," ucap Naruto. "Hei, aku tidak menyangka setelah lulus kuliah kau pergi ke luar negeri dan sekarang kau pulang menjadi seperti ini," lanjut Naruto kagum.

"Ck, justru aku tidak aneh. Yang aneh itu kau, Dobe. Otak bodohmu itu bisa membawamu menjadi seperti sekarang," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Masih saja kau menyebalkan. Oh ya, kenapa saat sampai Jepang kau langsung ke Okinawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

 **Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucatnya baru saja turun dari Pesawat, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menyalakan HP-nya dan langsung browsing. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika membaca berita diinternet. Gempa di Desa Ame Okinawa. Tangannya langsung menekan kata back di HP-nya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang, dia berharap no seseorang yang dia maksud masih sama.**

" **Hallo?"**

 **Pemuda tampan itu mendengar suara yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak didengarnya.**

" **Sakura, bisa'kah kau ke Okinawa hari ini juga?" tanya Sasuke to the point menghiraukan suara pekikan kaget sang gadis.**

"Oh jadi begitu, tapi kenapa kau tidak ke Desa Ame?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ke sana? Aku ke sana, memangnya Desa Ame itu kecil heh?"

"Hehehehe..."

.

.

"Oh jadi kalian sahabat sedari SMP sampai kuliah?" tanya Hinata yang kini sedang berada di dapur bersama Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas dihadapannya. "Oh ya, sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Ah?"

"Kau dan Naruto, kalian berpacaran'kan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kami..."

"Kau harus banyak bersabar terhadap Naruto, dia itu sulit ditebak lalu orangnya sering bercanda sekalipun suasana sedang serius," potong Sakura sambil membawa nampan minuman, "ayo kesana," ajak gadis berambut pink itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, "kami tidak berpacaran, Sakura," ucapnya pelan sambil mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

"Dokter Hyuuga itu pacarmu?"

"Belum jadi pacar," jawab Naruto sambil memainkan HT yang berada dimeja.

"Ah, padahal kau sudah berseragam, masih saja tidak laku," ejek Sasuke mengingat sahabatnya itu memang tidak terlalu terkenal sejak sekolah.

"Jangan mengejekku, Teme."

"Minuman tiba...!" seru Sakura yang datang dari dapur diikuti Hinata yang membawa nampan cemilan.

.

.

"Mereka lama ya," ucap Sara memandang langit malam didepan markas bersama Gaara.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin pergi kencan," jawab Gaara sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"Harusnya kita yang pergi kencan ke kota," keluh Sara kini menopang dagu.

"Hn."

"Ah, itu mereka datang," ucap Sara ketika melihat mobil dinas markas yang dikendarai Naruto datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi yang kecewa, saya ucapkan maaf. Saya sendiri sedang BERUSAHA keluar dari alur DoTS yang asli agar tidak ketebak alur kedepannya akan seperti apa. Mohon pengertiannya.


	14. Chapter 14

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Sasuke-Sakura, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Pagi itu Gaara menjelaskan cara pemakaian talkie walkie pada relawan RS Konoha. Ya, dikarenakan komunikasi via HT lebih cepat dan tidak memerlukan sinyal jadi akan sangat berguna bagi relawan RS Konoha selama di Desa Ame.

"Mengerti?" tanya Gaara pada Dokter dan Perawat didepannya.

"Ya," jawab mereka kompak.

"Ok, salurannya kalian sudah tahu'kan? Mana saluran untuk yang pasukan mana yang khusus relawan, ah terus silahkan cari code name kalian sendiri," ucap Gaara.

"Code name?"

"Ya, code name, kalian harus memakai code name saat memanggil lewat benda itu," kini Naruto yang menjawab, pemuda itu baru datang. Naruto menyalakan HT-nya, "Kyuubi memanggil, ganti," ucap Naruto mencontohkan yang terdengar di HT milik Gaara. "Jelas?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melihat Dokter dan perawat di depannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Bruk!" Sai tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan tidak sopan,dan membuka yang ada dalam markas terdiam. "Dokter! Ada pasien diluar sana."

.

.

Hinata dan yang lainnya sampai di medicube, matanya terbelalak ketika tahu siapa pasiennya. Inuzuka Kiba?

"Kenapa dia bisa kesini?" tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Tadi ada mobil yang nyaris menabrak markas, lalu dia keluar dan sudah seperti itu," jelas Sai.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang memeriksa Kiba, "dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku harus melakukan CT Scan dulu, mulutnya terus berdarah," jawab Hinata.

"Dia punya riwayat sakit sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku mengenalnya saja saat sehari sebelum aku akan dinikahkan dengannya, kau minggirlah aku akan memeriksanya," jelas Hinata kini memakai sarung tangan.

"Kau keluarlah kapten," ucap Sara yang baru memasuki ruang UGD, kemudian gadis itu memakai sarung tangan dan masker.

Naruto menghelanafas dan berbalik keluar ruangan tersebut. Kalau Dokter sedang serius seperti ini menyeramkan juga, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Wajah Hinata dan Sara terkena darah dari Kiba.

"Keluar!" teriak Hinata dan Sara bersamaan ketika melihat Naruto akan kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Cepat keluar!" Bentak Hinata pada pemuda yang kini terdiam didekat pintu. "Kiba terkena virus menular, kau keluarlah cepat!"

DEG! Barusan Hinata bicara apa? Virus menular?

"KELUAR!" Bentak Hinata lagi saat melihat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya.

.

.

Gaara lari terburu-buru kedalam medicube, pemuda berambut maroon itu terdiam ketika melihat Naruto berdiri jauh dari ruang operasi medicube.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, dan tersenyum kecut. "Gaara.. kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu sambil mendekati dinding kaca ruang operasi. Pemuda itu melihat Sara melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum, dan bicara semua akan baik-baik saja. "Hanya mereka yang terkena?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang gadis yang sedang melakukan operasi pada Kiba berdua saja bersama Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sama sekali tidak semangat.

"Apa virus ini berbahaya?"

"Ya, sangat berbahaya. Semua pasien sudah dipindahkan ke ruang isolasi dan diambil darahnya untuk di tes positive negative nya, begitu juga dengan semua pasukan dan perawat juga Dokter di sini," jelas Naruto yang melihat Hinata tanpa ada rasa takut mengoperasi Kiba.

"Berarti hanya kita yang belum?" tanya Gaara kini pemuda bermata hijau itu melirik Kapten muda yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Naruto mengangguk,"ya, dan juga mereka," ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sara dan Hinata didalam ruang operasi itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apa? Mereka sudah terlanjur kena, ya kita mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Karin.

"Virus ini langka sekali obatnya, itu yang aku tahu," kini Ino yang bicara.

"Ah, seandainya ada sinyal kita bisa bertanya pada Dokter Shizune," ujar Sora.

"Ya, kau benar," timpal Karin dan Ino.

"Kalian butuh sinyal?"

Sora dan dua perawat yang baru beres mengevakuasi passien ke ruang isolasi menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Nanti malam Kapten dan Letnan akan ke Kota, ke pusat militer Okinawa sambil menyerahkan sample darah kita, kalian bisa memberikan no Dokter Shizune itu pada Kapten," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, oh ya kita harus memberikan sample darah kita'kan?"

"Ah benar," jawab Hinata singkat lalu mengambil jarum suntik baru.

"Hinata, apa kau merasa takut?"

Hinata menoleh pada gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Tidak, sebagai Dokter hal ini sudah menjadi resiko'kan? Sama seperti Tentara yang bisa mati kapan saja saat perang," jawab Dokter cantik itu kini menyuntikan jarum ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Sara sambil mengambil jarum suntik baru.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara memasuki mobil di depannya, malam itu mereka akan ke pusat kemiliteran Okinawa untuk mengirim sample darah.

" **Ini, Kapten," ucap Sora sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang sudah tertulis nama dan no HP. "Ini Dokter Shizune, mungkin dia bisa membantu untuk masalah virus ini. Bagaimanapun juga Dokter Hinata dan Letnan Sara harus segera ditolong, kami tidak mau kehilangan mereka," lanjut Sora sambil berkaca-kaca.**

" **Terima kasih, yakinlah mereka akan baik-baik saja, " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu pemuda didepannya.**

"Kapten?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, "ayo berangkat, Gaara."

Sesuai perintah, pemuda itu langsung menginjak pegal gas. "kau mau menghubungi Dokter yang dimaksud Dokter Magang itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku akan menghubungi Kasaan," jawab Naruto mantap.

Ah benar juga, Kushina merupakan Dokter hebat. Kenapa Gaara lupa akan hal itu?

.

.

"Apa?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Ya, satu diantara mereka positive terkena virus ini," jawab Naruto yang sengaja bersinggah ke 'toko' milik Sasuke itu.

"Siapa yang terkena?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Pemuda bermata onyx itu bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil memainkan sedotan yang ada diminumannya.

 **Seorang Ahli Lab keluar dari ruangannya dan menemui dua pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu hasil.**

" **Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Gaara ketika melihat ahli Lab itu menghampiri mereka.**

" **Dokter dari RS Konoha yang terkena Virus."**

 **DEG! Detik itu juga sepertinya Naruto tidak bernafas. Hinata? Hinata yang terkena?**

" **Jangan sampai lewat dari 3 hari, kalau tidak nyawanya tidak tertolong. Selama 3 hari ini, berusahalah membuat suhu badannya normal, dan Dokter ini harus terus tersadar," ucap Ahli Lab itu menjelaskan.**

Sakura menutup mulutnya kaget, "Hi-hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ya."

.

.

Kushina menutup mulutnya kaget ketika membaca pesan dari sang anak. Minato yang menyadari itu langsung meraih HP sang istri, dan Minatopun tidak kalah kaget.

"Hiashi jangan sampai tahu," ucap Minato kemudian lalu menaruh HP putih Kushina.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Minato?"

"Apa kau pernah mengobati virus seperti ini?" tanya Minato pada istrinya itu.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, "virus yang diderita Kiba sangatlah langka dan jarang yang terkena, di RS Konoha pun belum ada catatan pasien dengan virus seperti itu," jelas Kushina yang kini memegang kepalanya tanda kalau wanita cantik itu mulai pusing.

Minato menghelanafas, "jangan putus harapan, kau memiliki banyak kenalan Dokter Luar Negeri'kan? Diskusilah dengan mereka, mungkin ada diantara mereka yang pernah menangani virus mematikan ini," jawab Minato sama pusingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Sasuke-Sakura, Kiba-Hinata

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Oh ya, takutnya ada yang menyesal dengan alur ini yang SUDAH berkali-kali saya katakan. Bisa segera tekan BACK. Karena jika mata anda gatal dengan fict ini, saya tidak tanggungjawab. Terima kasih.

.

.

Hinata bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, mata lavendernya memperhatikan infusan yang tertancap ditangan kirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia menjadi pasien semenjak dia menjadi Dokter.

 **Naruto membuka pintu medicube dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu memeluk gadis didepannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sara. Hal itu membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus senang, karena ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memeluknya. Hinata bisa melihat Sara menutup mulutnya kaget dengan mata berkaca-kaca dibalik punggung Naruto, ya Hinata tahu artinya apa itu. Ternyata dirinyalah yang positive terkena.**

"Kyuubi memanggil, ganti."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu gadis itu meraih talkie walkie-nya, "Ya," jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana tidurmu hari ini?"

"Nyenyak, kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Naruto dengan nada mengantuk.

"Harusnya kau tidur, jangan sampai seorang Kapten tertidur saat tugas nanti," oceh Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Aku memikirkanmu."

Hinata terdiam, lalu gadis itu menghela nafas, "aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata tenang. Gadis itu menunggu jawaban sang pemuda.

"Tapi aku tidak," ucap Naruto kini terdengar sedih.

"Kau takut aku mati heh?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Hinata."

Mendadak mata gadis Hyuuga itu panas mendengar jawaban Naruto yang lantang itu, kenapa? Kenapa ini? Takut kehilangan?

"Hinata?"

.

.

Naruto memanggil nama gadis cantik itu namun tak ada jawaban. "Ah sial," ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar kamarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus berlari dengan perasaan cemasnya tak peduli dia menabrak beberapa pasukan yang ada didepannya. Akhirnya terlihat juga pintu medicube, dan saat Naruto sampai di pintu kaca ruang isolasi Hinata dan Kiba yang masih belum sadarkan diri, dia melihat Hinata menangis terisak dengan talkie walkie digenggamannya.

Melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu sangat perih, namun apa daya dia tidak bisa menghampiri dan memeluknya seperti tadi malam. Dia tidak mau melihat gadis yang selalu menghantui otaknya menangis seperti saat ini.

'Tolong hentikan, Hinata. Jangan menangis,' kata hati Naruto sambil mengusap pintu kaca didepannya. 'Hentikan.'

.

.

Hari kedua pun tiba, kini gadis Hyuuga yang berada di ruang isolasi mulai pucat dan lebih sering berbaring. Sara memasuki kamar isolasi Hinata dan Kiba, gadis yang merupakan Dokter Militer itu mengenakan pakaian khusus dan masker serta sarung tangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sara sambil memeriksa denyut nadi dan mulut Hinata.

"Entahlah, rasanya antara ingin tidur dan tidak," jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah.

Sara menghelanafas, lalu gadis itu menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada infusan Hinata, "bertahanlah, kau harus sembuh," ucap Sara yang entah kenapa jadi ikut sedih.

"Semoga saja aku sembuh, Sara."

.

.

Sementara itu di Tokyo, Kushina di ruangannya sedang mencari data tentang virus berbahaya yang menimpa Hinata serta Kiba, belum lagi wanita berambut merah itu harus mengangkat dan menelephone Dokter-Dokter Spesialis Luar Negeri yang dikenalnya.

.

.

Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, hari ini Naruto belum menghubungi Hinata via HT. Namun, setiap tengah malam dia selalu mendengar suara Hinata, gadis itu selalu bernyanyi setiap tengah malam. Mungkin karena dia tahu, pasien yang terkena penyakit ini harus selalu sadar jangan tidur terlalu lama.

"Tinggal satu hari lagi," bisik hati Naruto sambil memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Hinata melirik pasien yang berada disebelahnya, pemuda penyuka anjing itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan karena bantuan alat kedokteran yang tertancap ditubuhnya.

 **Hinata sedang duduk didepan cermin besar, dibelakangnya seorang pegawai salon tengah mendandani kepalanya dengan hiasan pengantin. Dia belum mau menikah, apalagi dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Apa-apaan itu Ayahnya harus menikahkan dia dengan pemuda bernama Kiba. Kenapa juga hari ini dia harus berpakaian seperti ini dengan riasan pengantin dikepalanya. Ah, dia benar-benar belum mau menikah.**

" **Aduh..."**

" **Nona, anda kenapa?"**

" **Perutku melilit, sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu," ucap Hinata sambil merintih kesakitan.**

" **Aduh.. tapi sebentar lagi jemputan anda akan tiba, Nona."**

" **Hei, kau tega membuatku kesakitan begini? Bagaimana kalau di altar nanti aku pingsan karena menahan diri ke kamar kecil," ucap Hinata pura-pura.**

" **Ya sudah, silahkan Nona," jawab penata rias itu tidak tega juga.**

 **Hinata berhasil lepas dari kamar hotel, kini dia berada di lift. Dia berhasil sembunyi-sembunyi pergi dari pengawal-pengawal ayahnya yang menjaga kamar hotelnya tadi. Dia harus melakukan pemberontakan, dia harus kabur dari pernikahan ini. Yes, dia berhasil keluar dari hotel dan kini gadis itu sedang berlari karena mulai ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang, dia harus bisa melarikan diri. Saking takutnya tertangkap, gadis cantik itu menaiki sebuah motor yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau menyala, sebuah motor hitam yang dikendarai seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya**

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kejadian pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan pengendara motor yang keren, yang ternyata bodyguard-nya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto, sungguh. Tapi... aku takut," bisik Hinata sambil berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut dengan pekerjaanmu.." lanjut gadis Hyuuga itu sambil menatap atap medicube. Ah kenapa ini? Samar.. Buram... Kenapa mulai gelap? Tidak, aku harus tetap sadar.. Aku belum mau mati.. Tuhan.

.

.

Sara berlari bersama Sora dan Ino, gadis itu baru menerima laporan dari Karin yang saat itu akan memberi makan pada Hinata. Namun, yang ditemukan Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Suhu badannya sangat dingin, Dokter," ucap Karin yang saat itu sedang menyelimuti Hinata dengan beberapa selimut tebal.

"Sora, kau bawalah satu tong kaleng kecil didekat dapur Markas. Cepat!"

Tanpa menjawab, Dokter magang itu langsung berlari keluar ruang isolasi. Sara menyentuh leher Hinata yang begitu dingin, masih bernafas. "Ino, kau bawa semua termos di dapur, dan suruh pasukan siapapun yang kau temui untuk membawa ember. Jika termosnya kurang, kau suruh koki markas memasak air. Cepat.!"

"Siap!"

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang membuat mie rebus didapur dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan Sora yang tiba-tiba dan rusuh mengambil tong kaleng tempat bakar sampah.

"Hei, buat apa tong itu?" tanya Gaara.

Belum juga menjawab, Ino sudah masuk ke dapur dan dengan tergesa-gesa membawa termos dan menyuruh juru masak markas untuk memasak air.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang langsung sadar dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

"Dokter Hinata mengalami penurunan suhu yang drastis, Kapten," jawab Ino lalu kembali berlari keluar dapur menyusul Sora yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Sial," ucap Naruto lalu ikut lari menyusul mereka.

.

.

Sora menaruh tong kaleng tak jauh dari tempat tidur Hinata, dan pemuda itu langsung membakar sesutau disana, membuat kamar itu berapi. Ino yang baru tiba menuangkan semua air termos pada ember tentu saja dicampur air dingin sedikit.

"Naruto-nii!" seru Sara kaget yang melihat Naruto masuk ke kamar yang dilarang dimasuki oleh orang selain Dokter atau perawat itu.

Tanpa mengubris seruan Sara, pemuda kelahiran bulan Oktober itu langsung menggendong Hinata yang diselimuti banyak selimut itu ke dalam ember bulat yang disediakan Ino.

"Dia harus hangat'kan?" tanya Naruto yang menahan tubuh Hinata dalam air panas itu, dan didepannya tong api.

"Iya, kita harus membuat suhu badannya normal kembali," jawab Sara yang mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya pada pipi Hinata.

"Ayo, berjuanglah. Kau tidak akan kalah pada virus ini'kan?" ucap Naruto yang berada dibelakang Hinata sambil menahan tubuh Hinata. "Berjuanglah, Hinata. Aku mohon."

.

.

"Besok pagi aku akan ke Desa Ame," ucap Kushina pada suaminya.

Minato menatap lampu kamarnya, kini dia dan sang istri sedang berbaring untuk tidur. "Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik dengan pesawat jet Rumah Sakit," balas Kushina.

"Baiklah, semoga calon menantu kita bisa diselamatkan," ujar Minato tenang.

"Pasti, dia harus selamat."

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._


	16. Chapter 16

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Siang itu Naruto masih menunggu Hinata sadar, suhunya sudah normal karena usaha semua orang tadi malam. Tapi mata lavender gadis cantik itu belum terbuka juga. Saat itu, pemuda keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu sedang duduk dikursi yang sengaja disediakan diluar kamar isolasi. Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada perawat dan Dokter yang sedang memeriksa Kiba dan Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja'kan, Tuhan?" tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur hal itu membuat matanya sedikit memiliki lingkaran hitam dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Mandi sepertinya segar.

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan secangkir susu panas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Thanks," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil cangkir tersebut.

"Dia pasti sembuh, kau harus yakin," ucap Gaara sembari ikut duduk disisi Naruto.

"Ya," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu singkat.

"Apa benar kalian belum jadian?" tanya Gaara mengingat tingkah Naruto yang diluar dugaan ketika Hinata seperti tadi malam.

"Belum, dia belum mau menerimaku. Aku juga tidak tahu karena apa," jawab Naruto lalu meminum susunya sedikit, ah badannya mulai sedikit enak dan matanya sedikit segar.

Baru saja Gaara akan bicara, mereka berdua mendengar suara-suara dari arah pintu masuk medicube dan pintupun terbuka. Mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan jubah Dokternya dan rambut diikat satu memasuki medicube. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dua pemuda tampan itu sumringah.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan, Kushina melirik ke arah sisi kirinya. Wanita yang masih cantik itu tersenyum melihat dua pemuda kini berdiri tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku datang, Kapten," ucap Kushina sambil hormat. Tanpa mendengar jawaban sang anak, wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar isolasi diikuti asistennya, Ayame.

.

.

Sara dan perawat yang sedang memeriksa Kiba melirik ke arah pintu kamar isolasi saat pintu itu terbuka. Perawat dan Dokter relawan RS Konoha yang terkejut karena kedatangan Pimpinan Utama RS Kohona langsung membungkuk sopan pada Kushina, sementara Sara hanya tersenyum senang. Mantan CaMernya ada disini.

"Letnan Sara, Ino, dan Ayame kalian tetap di sini. Sisanya, kalian boleh keluar," perintah Kushina yang kini sudah memakai masker dan sarung tangan.

Setelah yang lainnya keluar, Kushina menghampiri Kiba dan memeriksa pupil matanya, "sudah berapa lama dia koma?"

"Sekitar 5 hari Ketua Pimpinan," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bekerja. Ayame, siapkan air bersih untuk kami."

"Baik."

.

.

Sora dan Karin yang kini berada diluar kamar isolasi memperhatikan dengan kagum pada Pimpinan mereka.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Ketua Pimpinan memakai pakaian resmi Dokter," puji Karin.

"Sangat cantik dan mempesona ya," timpal Karin.

.

.

Naruto yang baru beres mandi, dan dengan handuk yang masih melilit dipinggangnya langsung meraih HP-nya yang berbunyi. Ternyata sinyal sudah normal lagi, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat telephone yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Hallo Otousan," sapa Naruto.

"Tugasmu disana selesai, Naruto."

Naruto menghelanafas, "iya, Otousan."

"Ada misi khusus untuk pasukanmu, kau mendapat misi gabungan ke Suriah."

"Hari ini juga?"

"Tidak, besok pagi pesawat jet akan menjemputmu dan timmu ke Desa Ame," ucap Minato tegas.

"Baik," jawab Naruto yang tentu saja tidak bisa menolak karena ini tugasnya.

"Katakan pada ibumu, jika sudah selesai, harus segera pulang."

"Siap!"

.

.

Malampun tiba, Naruto yang baru saja beres memberikan kabar pada tim-nya kini sedang berjalan menuju medicube. Dia melihat sang Ibu keluar dari medicube, dengan cepat pemuda dengan seragamnya menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Kaasan, bagaimana?"

Kushina mengacungkan jempol, "semua beres," jawab Kushina senang karena hasilnya diskusi dengan beberapa Dokter kenalannya tidaklah sia-sia. "Tapi, mereka belum sadar. Mungkin besok," sambung Kushina.

"Syukurlah," ucap Naruto lega. "Terima Kasih, Okaasan," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan hormat.

"Mau menemani Kaasan dulu?"

"Siap!"

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina sedang duduk dibebatuan besar yang tak jauh dari markas. Ditangan mereka ada minuman kaleng hangat.

"Kaasan sempat gugup lho tadi," ucap Kushina sambil memperhatikan pepohonan yang berada didepan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kapan Kaasan keruangan pasien lagi heh?"

"Ah, benar juga ya. Tapi tadi Kaasan terlihat sangat sexy dengan jubah Dokternya," puji Naruto yang langsung mendapat usapan dirambutnya dari sang Ibu.

"Kau baru sadar ya kalau memiliki Kaasan yang sexy?"

"Jiah, malah sombong begitu."

"Karena jubah Dokterlah Tousan mu jadi jatuh cinta pada Kaasanmu ini, Naruto," ujar Kushina mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minato.

 **Minato yang saat itu berusia 22 tahun sedang mendorong kursi roda dengan terburu-buru ke ruang UGD. Minato melirik kekanan dan kiri, mencari Dokter yang tidak menangani pasien.**

" **Hei Kau!"**

 **Seorang gadis berambut merah berhenti, gadis itu dibuat kaget ketika ada kursi roda menghampirinya dan tentu saja dengan pendorongnya.**

" **Cepat obati," ucap Minato tanpa basa basi.**

 **Kushina yang saat itu memakai seragam Rumah Sakit berwarna ungu muda hanya cengo terdiam, apa-apaan ini? Dia menyuruhnya dengan tidak sopan. Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya menahan rasa kesal.**

" **Bawa dia ke ruang operasi," ajak Kushina sambil berjalan menuju ruang operasi.**

"Kaasan disuruh cepat pulang kalau urusan sudah beres," ucap Naruto yang membuat lamunan Kushina buyar.

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Ya, tadi Tousan menelepon."

"Baiklah, besok siang Kaasan pulang. Kaasan harus memastikan Kiba dan Hinata sadar dulu," jawab Kushina.

"Aku juga besok pagi harus kembali ke Tokyo," ujar Naruto sedikit kecewa karena Hinata belum sadar, dan dia akan meninggalkan Hinata disaat gadis itu belum siuman.

"Ah... kenapa? Ayahmu memberikan misi dadakan ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "begitulah."

"Ck, dia itu ya."

"Tidak apa, ini sudah jadi resiko seorang tentara."

.

.

"Hei, ada hubungan apa ya Ketua Pimpinan dan Kapten Naruto," ucap Karin yang baru masuk ke dapur. Disana ada Ino dan Sora tentu saja.

"Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Karin," ucap Sora pada temannya yang suka bergosip itu.

"Barusan saat ke sini, aku melihat mereka berdua ngobrol akrab di bebatuan yang didepan," ucap Karin.

"Yakin?" tanya Ino yang mulai tertarik.

"Iyalah," jawab Karin yakin.

"Tidak mungkin berpacaran'kan?" ucap Ino lagi.

"Masa iya Ketua kita suka pada yang lebih muda," kini Sora ikut bicara.

Terlihat Sai memasuki dapur, pemuda itu meraih sebuah cup ramen. "Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Sai pada Dokter dan dua perawat itu.

"Kalau kami disini ya kami belum tidur Sai," jawab Ino sambil menopang dagu. "Oh ya Sai, saat kesini kau melihat Kapten Naruto dan Dokter Kushina sedang duduk berdua?"

"Iya, itu wajar'kan?" ujar Sai yang kini sedang menyeduh cup ramennya.

"Wajar? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Tentu saja, mereka itu Ibu dan Anak," jawab Sai sambil berlalu keluar dapur dengan cup ramen ditangan.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"IBU DAN ANAK?!" seru mereka bertiga kaget, dasar lebay.

.

.

Sara bersandar pada dinding kamar Gaara, "jadi besok pagi kalian berangkat?"

"Ya, tugas kami disini sudah selesai."

"Hm... aku tidak satu misi lagi dengan pacarku dong," keluh Sara sambil manyun.

"Ck, jangan kekanakan Sara."

"Kalian akan kemana?" tanya Sara yang memperhatikan sang pacar sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

"Suriah," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Padahal, Hinata belum sadar. Masa Naruto-nii tidak akan pamitan padanya," protes Sara kesal.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan kekanakan."

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Sepertinya alurnya sudah mulai Berbeda. Jadi saya harap bagi kalian yang kecewa tidak PROTES lagi ya. Mohon dukungannya agar alurnya benar-benar BERUBAH. Terima kasih untuk masukan dan kritiknya. Sekali lagi, jangan paksa saya mengetik chapter lebih panjang dari kemampuan saya kalau tidak mau fict ini DISCONTINUED. Terima kasih.


	17. Chapter 17

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto-Hinata slight Gaara-Sara, Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Romance/Fluff, action

Rated: T

A/N: typo(s), OOC, terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DOTS,** _ **Bold Italic (Isi Chat),**_ **Bold (flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Naruto duduk disisi Hinata, pemuda itu berharap Hinata membuka matanya pagi itu. Dia ingin sekali pergi setelah melihat indahnya lavender dari mata gadis yang berbaring didepannya. Telinga Naruto mendengar seseorang menghampirinya, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Gaara berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau menjemputku, Letnan?"

"Lapor. Pesawat jet sudah ada di luar markas, Kapten," ucap Gaara sambil hormat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. "Sampai bertemu di Tokyo, Dokter," lanjut Naruto sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

.

.

Naruto memeluk sang Ibu sekilas, tentu saja hal itu dilihat banyak orang karena bukan hanya Tentara yang ada tetapi tim medis pun ada. "Jaga dia sebelum Kaasan pulang ya," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Kushina tersenyum, ternyata puteranya memang sudah jatuh cinta pada keturunan Hyuuga itu. "Serahkan saja padaku, Kapten. Hati-hatilah selama misi," ujar Kushina.

Naruto tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya memberi hormat pada Istri ayahnya itu dan Kushina pun membalas hormat pada sang anak.

"Hubungan Ibu dan Anak yang bikin iri ya," bisik Sora pada Karin.

"Iya," ucap Karin sambil mengangguk dan kini melihat rombongan tim Naruto menaiki pesawat jet.

"Pasti Dokter Hinata belum tahu soal hal ini," ucap Ino sambil menopang dagu. Sora dan Karin mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa ya saat Kapten Naruto mengantar jemput Dokter Hinata ke RS, tidak ada satupun yang tahu kalau Kapten ganteng itu pewaris tunggal RS konoha," pikir Ino. Sora dan Karin kembali mengangguk. "Kita harus cari tahu," lanjut Ino dengan semangat.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya sadar juga setelah pesawat jet terbang, telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara angin dari pesawat tersebut. Hinata mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan.

"Aku.. masih hidup?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu melirik sebelahnya, sudah tidak ada lagi ranjang Kiba. Ah, ternyata dia sudah dipindahkan.

"Hinata!" Seru Sara saat memasuki kamar Hinata, dan melihat gadis berambut indigo itu sedang melirik ruangan. "Syukurlah, sebentar aku hubungi Bibi dulu," ucap Sara lalu mengeluarkan talkie walkie-nya.

"Bibi?" ulang Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Bibi! Hinata sadar!" teriak Sara senang. Setelah mendengar jawaban sang mantan CaMer, talkie walkie pun dimatikan.

"Si-siapa Bibi, Sa-Sara?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lemahnya.

"Calon Mertuaku yang tidak jadi hehehe," kata Sara sambil nyengir. Gadis manis itu bisa melihat Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Baru saja Sara akan bicara, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka.

Hinata melirik ke arah pintu, matanya melebar sekilas karena terkejut kalau kamarnya kedatangan Pimpinan RS yang baru dia ketahui saat Meeting dua bulan lalu itu.

"Sara, ajaklah perawat relawan Konoha untuk melihat kondisi Kiba, siapa tahu dia juga sudah siuman," ucap Kushina. "Selamat Pagi, Hinata-chan," sapa Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang berusaha duduk untuk sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada atasannya itu ditahan oleh Sara, "berbaringlah, kau masih lemah," larang Sara. "Ok, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sara kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Hinata berdua saja.

Sebentar.. Calon Mertua tidak jadi... Calon Mertua tidak jadi.. Ah, Naruto dan Sara sempat tunangan. Jangan-jangan Kushina Uzumaki ini... Ibunya Naruto?

" **Cepat keluar, Kapten. Disini bukan tempatmu, aku sedang sibuk," kata Hinata yang sedang memberikan antiseptik pada kaki remaja didepannya.**

" **Ini tempatku,dan aku selalu ada alasan untuk bertemu dengan Dokterku sekalipun dia sedang sibuk," ucap Naruto yang saat itu sedang melihat Hinata mengobati seorang remaja yang baru kecelakaan motor.**

 **Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang itu. "Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau anak pemilik Rumah Sakit ini ya," ucap Hinata pada pemuda didepannya.**

" **Kenapa? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin'kan? Saat kau mengajak pengendara motor itu ketemuan, buktinya pengendara motor itu aku dan sepertinya kau kecewa akan hal itu."**

"Aduh..." rintih Hinata saat sadar tangan kanannya sedang ditekan oleh sang Kepala Rumah Sakit. Hal itu membuat bayangannya buyar.

"Hm.. sakit ya, berarti kau harus istirahat sampai 3 hari. Sampai saat denyut nadinya ketika ditekan tidak sakit," kata Kushina yang kini duduk disisi ranjang Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, Kepala Pimpinan," ucap Hinata terbata.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku secara formal begitu, kita sedang diluar RS'kan? Panggil aku Bibi Kushina saja," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, Kushina sudah kembali ke Tokyo ketika matahari sedang terbit dengan terik tadi siang. Kini, Hinata sedang bersama asisten perawatnya, Ino.

"Kau dan yang lainnya pasti berusaha dengan keras ya beberapa hari ini," kata Hinata memperhatikan Ino yang sedang mengupas apel untuknya.

"Tentu saja, karena kami ini adalah tim medis. Apalagi saat Dokter sekarat, kami sangat panik dan berusaha dengan sangat keras. Begitu juga dengan Naruto-san," jawab Ino lalu memberikan potongan apel pada Hinata, dan tentu saja dimakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Naruto?"

Ino mengangguk, "ya, Kapten Naruto mati-matian memeluk Dokter malam itu sambil terus membisikan kata-kata penyemangat. Ah, aku jadi iri melihatnya," kata Ino lalu ikut memakan potongan apel yang dikupasnya itu.

'Benar'kah, Naruto?' kata hati Hinata entah kenapa dia senang mendengarnya. "Oh ya, lalu dimana dia? Dia tahu'kan kalau aku sudah sadar?"

Ino menghembuskan nafas, "Naruto-san tadi pagi sekali pergi ke Tokyo, dia dan timnya mendapat tugas dadakan. Tapi, tadi pagi aku melihatnya ke kamar ini dulu," ucap Ino lagi.

Ah, suara angin dan pesawat tadi pagi, pasti pesawat yang membawa Naruto pergi, pikir Hinata.

"Ng... maaf, hubungan kalian itu seperti apa, Dokter?"

Hinata tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu, Ino."

.

.

"Prajurit A kalian kesebelah kiri, aku dan sisanya akan ke kanan," ucap Naruto melalui earphone-nya.

"Siap!" jawab Gaara yang memimpin prajurit A.

"Sai," bisik Naruto pada pemuda disisinya. "Kau, pasang matamu dengan seksama, hati-hati dengan jebakan, jangan sampai kakimu mengenai kabel bom lagi," ucap Naruto serius.

Sai mengangguk, "siap, kapten."

.

.

"Ini HP-mu, Dokter," ucap Sora yang memberikan HP Hinata malam itu. "Ingat ya, jangan tidur lewat dari jam 9, atau HP-mu aku sita lagi," ancam Dokter Magang itu.

"Iya, pak Dokter. Sudah sana, pergilah," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, ingat ya awas kalau bohong," ancam Sora lagi lalu pergi keluar kamar rawat Hinata.

Hinata membuka kunci layar HP-nya, lalu dia mengernyitkan dahi ketika ada satu pesan yang masuk.

 **Sender : My Boyguard (My Captain)**

 **Time : 06.10 am**

 **Hai, kau sudah siuman'kan saat membaca chat ini? Jangan marah ya saat kau bangun tak ada Kapten Ganteng yang menengokmu.**

Hinata tersenyum membaca setengah pesan Naruto itu, dasar si tukang Percaya Diri. Gadis itu lalu kembali membaca sisa pesan Naruto.

 **Cepat sembuh ya, masa iya seorang Dokter jatuh sakit, kau sangat payah. Aku pamit kok padamu untuk pergi meninggalkanmu seperti biasanya saat aku masih jadi Bodyguard-mu. Pergiku untuk Negara, jangan salahkan aku ya. Ok, sudah dulu. Jangan merindukanku. Sampai ketemu di Tokyo, dan jujurlah padaku saat di Tokyo nanti kalau Kau Jatuh Cinta Padaku, Dokter. Bye.**

Hinata menghela nafas, jujur ya? Apa benar kau ingin sekali bersamaku, Naruto? Aku hanya takut, takut pada apa yang selalu kau kerjakan untuk negara ini.

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

.

RnR if u mind. Semoga kali ini TAK ada yang kecewa. Terima Kasih.


	18. Chapter 18

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

 **Cepat sembuh ya, masa iya seorang Dokter jatuh sakit, kau sangat payah. Aku pamit kok padamu untuk pergi meninggalkanmu seperti biasanya saat aku masih jadi Bodyguard-mu. Pergiku untuk Negara, jangan salahkan aku ya. Ok, sudah dulu. Jangan merindukanku. Sampai ketemu di Tokyo, dan jujurlah padaku saat di Tokyo nanti kalau Kau Jatuh Cinta Padaku, Dokter. Bye.**

Hinata menghela nafas, jujur ya? Apa benar kau ingin sekali bersamaku, Naruto? Aku hanya takut, takut pada apa yang selalu kau kerjakan untuk negara ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memasuki kamar rawat Kiba, dia melihat kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedang memainkan HP-nya. Menyadari ada yang datang, Kiba menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Kiba dengan wajah cerianya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah terlihat segar dan tiak pucat lagi.

"Aku masih sakit... Aku ingin dirawat olehmu, Hinata. Aku tidak mau dirawat oleh Tentara wanita itu,"rengek Kiba.

"Kau pasiennya, jadi kau harus dirawat olehnya."

"Tapi aku calon pengantinmu, Hinata," ucap Kiba lagi masih merengek.

Hinata melingkarkan tangan depan dada, "kau masih saja memaksaku, aku kabur waktu itu, artinya aku ti-dak ma-u me-ni-kah deng-an-mu, Tu-an Inu-zu-ka Ki-ba," tekan Hinata kesal.

.

.

Sakura menaiki jeep Sasuke, mereka berdua berniat menengok Hinata yang dikabarkan terkena virus seminggu yang lalu.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke yang baru selesai memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Yups," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

.

.

"Kau tidak bertanya pada Kiba?" tanya Hinata pada gadis disampingnya, kini dia dan Sara sedang bersandar pada pagar markas dan menikmati suasana sore itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dia tidak mau menjawab," jawab Hinata.

"Begitu juga padaku, aku sudah bertanya lebih dari 10 kali soal kenapa dia bisa terkena virus itu, tapi dia tetap tidak buka mulut. Menyusahkan sekali lelaki itu," gerutu Sara kesal. "Oh ya, kau benar'kan sudah sembuh, Hinata?"

"Ya, istirahat 3 hari cukup. Dan aku bosan harus tiduran selama 3 hari itu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ujar Sara tenang.

Hinata berbalik, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar tersebut. "Sara, apa mereka sudah kembali dari Suriah?"

"Sepertinya belum, soalnya Gaara belum menghubungiku. Ah, kau kangen Kapten ya..." goda Sara pada Dokter cantik disampingnya itu. Sara bisa melihat Hinata bersemu sekilas.

"Entahlah," ucap Hinata singkat.

"Ck, kau ini. Terima sajalah, Naruto-nii itu sangat mencintaimu, kau tidak lihat ketulusannya terhadapmu?" protes Sara pada Dokter yang masih bungkam soal perasaannya itu. "Jangan menyiksa hatimu, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, mencerna ucapan Letnan muda disampingnya itu.

.

.

Ino dan Karin sedang berjalan menuju dapur markas ketika melihat sebuah jeep merah berhenti didepan gerbang Markas. Mata dua perawat ini langsung berbentuk cinta ketika melihat betapa tampannya yang turun dari Jeep itu, namun mata mereka berubah biasa lagi ketika ada gadis berambut pink yang ikut turun juga.

Sakura yang sedang membawa parcel buah-buahan menghampiri dua gadis yang terdiam memperhatikan dia dan Sasuke, "maaf, bolehkah kami menegok Hinata?"

"Oh, iya silahkan, Dokter Hinata sedang berada dibelakang markas ini."

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura lalu pergi diikuti sang kekasih, Sasuke.

"Tampan ya?"

"Iya, apa dia tentara juga?"

"Sepertinya bukan," jawab Ino lalu menarik Karin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

"Malam, Hinata, Sara," sapa Sakura ketika bertemu dengan dua gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol di halaman belakang markas.

"Sakura-nee? Kau ada disini?" tanya Sara kaget. "Sa-Sasuke-nii juga?" lanjut Sara ketika melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx dibelakang Sakura.

.

.

"Huh, Gaara ataupun Naruto-nii tidak bercerita tentang kepulangan Sasuke-nii sih, dasar mereka itu ya," protes Sara yang baru tahu paling akhir.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Hinata," ucap Sakura melihat gadis didepannya terlihat segar.

"Ya, berkat Kepala Pimpinan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Kepala Pimpinan RS Kohoha?"

Hinata mengangguk, "iya."

"Ah.. Hinata pasti baru tahu ya kalau Bibi adalah Ibunya Kapten?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk, "iya."

"Masih seperti dulu ya, Naruto itu," ucap Sakura yang begitu hapal dengan sifat Tuan Muda Kaya itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Si Dobe itu, tidak pernah mau terlihat menjadi Bintang diantara teman atau rekannya, jadi entah dia bicara apa pada Paman dan Bibi, ya jadinya seperti ini. Tidak banyak yang tahu siapa orang Tua Naruto," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Iya, di Batalyon saja baru dua tahun terakhir ini terungkap kalau anak Kepala Pimpinan Tentara Jepang Angkatan Darat itu adalah ayah Naruto-nii," sambung Sara.

'Kepala Pimpinan Angkatan Darat? Jadi, Naruto memang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga Kaya. Pantas Otousama begitu baik pada Naruto,' kata hati Hinata sedikit sedih juga karena banyak yang dia tidak ketahui soal Naruto dan latar belakangnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sakura karena gadis bermata cantik itu terdiam.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kau ada masalah dengan status Naruto?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. aku jadi orang yang terakhir tahu soal dia," ungkap Hinata sedikit kecewa.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dari kejadian Hinata yang terkena Virus, kini Tim Medis sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Tugas mereka sudah selesai, saat ini Tim medis sedang dalam Kereta Api. Ah, perjalanan mereka lebih santai sekarang karena menaiki kereta api.

"Berangkat lewat Udara, pulang lewat darat dan tanpa macet, senangnya..." ucap Sora sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Apa besok kita mulai kerja lagi?"

"Tidak, besok kita diberi libur satu hari," jawab Hinata yang baru saja membaca chat dari Shizune.

"Ah benar'kah?" seru Ino senang. Ino hanya melihat Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ah... akhirnya aku bisa spa besok,"lanjut Ino senang.

"Kau benar, aku juga rasanya tertarik untuk pergi Spa, kulit wajahku rasanya keras sekali," ujar Karin sambil menekan-nekan pipinya.

Hinata membuka chat Naruto, tidak ada chat yang masuk selain chat terakhir dua minggu lalu saat Naruto pamitan. Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke jendela disisinya, "apa dia belum pulang ya," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dokter, kau bicara apa? Pelan sekali," protes Sora melihat sang Dokter yang langsung kaget dan sedikit bersemu.

"Ah, tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada dinding tanah dibelakangnya, lelah sekali, tapi tugasnya belum beres. Besok hari terakhir dia membantu pasukan khusus PBB ini. Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang tertembak dibagian paha, "Bertahanlah, setidaknya darahnya sudah berhenti berkat lilitan handukmu itu," ucap Naruto pada pemuda disampingnya yang sama sedang merebahkan diri.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana ya keadaanya?" bathin Naruto sambil memperhatikan langit yang mulai menjelang subuh itu. Ah, ternyata dia dan tim nya sudah 3 hari tidak tidur gegara baku tembak ini.

.

.

"Neechan...!" seru Hanabi ketika Hinata memasuki rumah malam itu, tak lupa sebuah pelukan erat diberikan Hanabi pada Kakak perempuan yang sudah hampir 3 bulan ini tak dijumpainya. "Bagaimana di sana? Seru? Sejuk?" tanya Hanabi setelah pelukannya lepas.

"Hanabi, biarkan kakakmu istirahat dulu," kata Tenten yang kini kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-6.

"Mana Otousama?" tanya Hinata pada kakak iparnya itu, "lalu Neji-nii?" lanjut Hinata.

"Otousama belum pulang, Neji-nii ada rapat dadakan barusan perginya juga," jawab Hanabi.

"Mereka selalu sibuk ya," ucap Hinata. "Aku mau mandi dulu ya, ceritanya besok saja," sambung Hinata sambil mengacak rambut Hanabi dengan gemas, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Perasaanku saja, apa memang iya kalau Hinata-nee sedikit kurusan?" tanya Hanabi pada kakak iparnya yang sedang mengandung itu.

"Mungkin dia capek di sana, jadi pola makannya kurang terjaga," jawab Tenten menebak-menebak, tanpa mereka ketahui kalau gadis Hyuuga itu sempat jatuh sakit selama 4 hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Hari libur untuk Hinata dan tim relawan RS Konoha sudah berakhir, dan pagi ini Hinata sedang melakukan ritual pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Otousama," panggil Hinata pada Ayah yang hampir 3 bulan ini tidak ditemuinya. "Otousama sepertinya mengenal Orangtua Naruto, benar'kan?"

"Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya seperti itu, Anakku?"

Hinata menusuk apel didepannya dengan garpu, "soalnya Otousama kelihatannya mendukungku dengan Kapten yang satu itu," jawab Hinata lalu memakan apel yang berada di garpunya.

"Neechan dan Naruto-san sudah pacaran ya memangnya?" kini Hanabi ikut berbicara. Anak SMA itu girang sekali.

"Kami tidak pacaran, Hanabi-chan.."

Hanabi menghela nafas kecewa, Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya Hinata sudah tahu latar belakang Naruto.

"Otousama, jawab.."

"Hei, hal itu penting ya bagimu?" sela Neji.

"Niichan diam saja, ah.. jangan-jangan Niichan juga sudah tahu ya?"

.

.

"Kau naiklah," perintah Naruto pada Letnan yang masih cidera di kakinya itu.

"Aku denganmu saja," ucap Gaara menolak sambil sikap siaga dan waspada takut ada tembakan dadakan dari musuh.

"Sebentar lagi helikopter yang lain akan datang, cepat naik, kakimu harus segera diobati tim medis," ucap Naruto sedikit kesal karena perintahnya tidak dituruti.

"Letnan, kapten, ayo cepat," kata Sai yang sudah berada dalam helikopter.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," kata Gaara lalu melihat Naruto mengacungkan jempol. Kaptennya itu lebih memilih pulang bersama sisa tim dengan helikopter berikutnya.

Gaara menaiki helikopter dibantu Sai, saat pintu helikopter tertutup Gaara melihat helikopter yang lainnya datang. Perasaan lega pun menghampiri pemuda berambut merah maroon itu ketika Kapten dan pasukan yang tersisa menaiki Helikopter tersebut.

.

.

Shizune memeluk sahabatnya itu ketika dia bertemu dengan Hinata di dalam lift.

"Pasti banyak cerita ya di sana," ungkap Shizune senang kalau sahabatnya itu pulang dengan keadaan utuh.

"Begitulah," ucap Hinata lega, akhirnya dia bisa kembali tugas di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Ah, bagaimana Naruto?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya soal dia?"

"Kalian satu tempat'kan? Aku dengar dia dikirim ke sana saat gempa terjadi, dia pasti sangat keren ya selama disana mengenakan seragam tentara?" goda Shizune pada gadis cantik disampingnya.

.

.

"KAPTEN!" teriak pasukan yang berada di helikopter pertama ketika melihat Helikopter yang dinaiki Naruto mulai mengeluarkan api dan terbang dengan berputar.

Mereka melihat beberapa pasukan melakukan terjun payung, mata Gaara mencari sosok berambut pirang dari beberapa pasukan yang terjun. Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat ketika tak ada pemuda pirang dalam pasukan yang terjun payung itu.

"Cepat mendekat pada helikopter itu, cepat!" teriak Gaara pada sang pilot.

Tanpa menjawab sang pilot langsung menuruti perintah Gaara, karena helikopter yang dinaiki Naruto terus terbang tidak teratur dan terus berputar maka helikopter yang dinaiki Gaara sulit mendekati. Sampai Helikopter tersebut terjatuh pada laut dibawah mereka, tidak lama helikopter tersebut meledak dan menyemburkan air laut serta api.

"KAPTEN...!"

.

.

"Prang!"

Kushina yang sedang membereskan piring dan gelas langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Wanita cantik itu berlari mencari benda pecah itu, dia takut suaminya melakukan kecerobohan dan memecahkan sesuatu.

"Minato?" tanya Kushina saat melihat sang suami baru sampai ke lokasi dimana bunyi sesuatu yang pecah terdengar. Kushina melirik kesisi kirinya, dia melihat frame keluarganya terjatuh dari dinding.

"Kenapa bisa ya?" tanya Minato sambil mengambil frame dirinya bersama sang istri dan sang anak.

"Bu-bukan hal yang buruk'kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, ini hanya terjatuh, anak kita baik-baik saja, Kushina."

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shizune setelah mendengar semua cerita Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana apa?"

"Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto soal perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Kau ini takut ditinggalkan karena pekerjaannya apa takut Naruto mati karena pekerjaannya heh?" tanya Shizune kesal. "Harusnya, kau takut kehilangan Naruto, takut kehilangan. Bukan karena dia Tentara, bukan karena dia mati, tapi takut kehilangan. Kau mengerti maksud kehilangan yang aku maksud di sini?" tanya Shizune lagi.

Hinata terdiam, benar, Naruto juga pernah mengatakan takut kehilangan dirinya. Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu langsung meraih kedua tangan sang senior dan menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih, Shizune-nee," ucap Hinata kini yakin pada hatinya.

Shizune tersenyum, "akhirnya... nanti saat dia pulang ungkapkan perasaanmu, Dokter Muda."

.

.

Minato yang siang itu sedang melihat hasil laporan saat di Desa Ame langsung keluar kantornya, pria yang masih terlihat gagah itu berjalan tergesa menuju ruang rapat. Mudah-mudahan dia salah dengar, apa yang harus dia katakan pada istrinya saat pulang nanti?

Kakashi yang sudah berdiri menghadap kursi utama yang masih kosong langsung berbalik ketika pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Pimpinannya itu, Kakashi menunduk.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Komandan!" teriak Minato tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Hormat, Pimpinan," ucap Kakashi sambil hormat. "Mereka tidak menemukan Naruto, Pimpinan."

"Yang lainnya?"

"Pasukan yang terjun menyelematkan diri sedang dalam perjalan ke sini, tapi tim yang menyusul untuk mencari Naruto, mereka tidak menemukan Naruto yang mereka temukan hanya bangkai helikopter yang terbakar dalam laut," jelas Kakashi.

"Selidiki kenapa helikopter itu bisa terbakar seperti itu, dan... panggil Letnan Gaara dan pasukan yang satu helikopter dengan anakku," ucap Minato yang masih berdiri didekat pintu ruang rapat.

.

.

Malampun tiba, Minato masih diam di Markas di ruangannya. Menanti pasukan yang lainnya datang. Dia juga berharap ada keajaiban, semoga saja putera tunggalnya itu hanya bercanda dan datang bersama pasukannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dia kesal, entah pada siapa. Dia tahu ini resiko, tapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Mata biru sang Pemimpin Angkatan Darat Jepang itu melirik pada ponselnya yang terus berbunyi, sang istri menelephone-nya. Minato menghelanafas, lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Kushina."

.

.

Sara bersandar depan ruang kerjanya, matanya terus melirik lorong markas besar tersebut. Dia sedang menunggu Gaara dan yang lainnya. Matanya merah, dia menangis seharian ini. Dia masih tidak percaya Kapten ceria yang memiliki cengiran secerah matahari itu harus pergi begiru saja.

"Naruto-nii..."

.

.

Gaara dengan jalan sedikit pincang karena kakinya yang tertembak, melihat Sara sedang duduk bersandar depan kantornya. Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang berada dibahu Sai, "kalian pergilah ke kamar kalian, setelah selesai berganti pakaian, kita berkumpul di ruangan Komandan."

"Siap!" jawab mereka dengan tidak bersemangat, karena mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Sara menoleh, lalu gadis manis itu berdiri dan berlari memeluk sang Kekasih yang masih berdiri diujung lorong.

"Gaara!"

Gaara membalas pelukan gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya itu dua tahun ini, pemuda berambut merah maroon itu bisa mendengar isakan tangis sang pacar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata yang sedang bersiap diruang kerjanya menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang. Hinata menghampiri pintu, dan membukanya, dia melihat Sersan Sai berdiri depan pintunya.

"Ohayou, Sersan Sai," sapa Hinata pada Sai yang berwajah kusut. "Kau sudah di Jepang, apa itu artinya Pasukan Divisi 01 sudah kembali?" tanya Hinata senang, karena dia akan menepati janjinya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Naruto.

"Ini, ada titipan dari Kapten," ucap Sai seraya menyodorkan sebuah surat.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, menatap surat tersebut. "Su-surat?"

Sai mengangguk, "iya, Dokter."

"Apa dia tidak pulang bersama kalian?" tanya Hinata lagi sedikit kecewa.

Sai menunduk, "ambillah, anda akan tahu setelah membacanya," kata Sai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Hinata dengan ragu mengambil surat tersebut, perasaan apa ini? Sai berwajah seperti itu, ini bukan hal buruk'kan? Iya'kan Tuhan?

.

.

Kushina tidak berhenti menangis semenjak suaminya pulang larut tadi malam. Pulang dengan berita tidak mengenakan yang sangat tidak mau dia dengar. Wanita cantik itu terus memeluk seragam sang Anak di kamar anaknya yang bernuansa orange itu. Suaminya memeluknya dari belakang. Memberinya sebuah dukungan agar dia tabah dan ikhlas menerima hal ini.

"Naruto..." ucap Kushina disela-sela isakannya. "Bohong'kan sayang? Bohong... hiks.. hiks..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa saya mengetik ini? Oh tidak, belum juga Hinata dan Naruto pacaran. Naruto sudah pergi begitu saja.

RnR


	20. Chapter 20

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

"Ini, ada titipan dari Kapten," ucap Sai seraya menyodorkan sebuah surat.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, menatap surat tersebut. "Su-surat?"

Sai mengangguk, "iya, Dokter."

"Apa dia tidak pulang bersama kalian?" tanya Hinata lagi sedikit kecewa.

Sai menunduk, "ambillah, anda akan tahu setelah membacanya," kata Sai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Hinata dengan ragu mengambil surat tersebut, perasaan apa ini? Sai berwajah seperti itu, ini bukan hal buruk'kan? Iya'kan Tuhan?

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

 _ **Hai, apa kabar? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja sekarang, mengingat Ibuku adalah Dokter Hebat. Jangan marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu soal Ibuku, sekarang kau baru tahu'kan kalau mantan Bodyguard-mu ini selain ganteng dan keren, dia juga anak dari seorang pemilik RS Konoha hehehe.**_

 _ **Hinata tersenyum, bahkan dalam suratpun pemuda berambut pirang itu masih bercanda. Hinata kembali membaca deretan tulisan Naruto itu, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya nanti.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, aku berharap kau tidak membaca suratku,Hinata. Karena, jika hal itu terjadi, itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Jepang. Karena, surat yang kau baca ini adalah Surat Wasiat ku.**_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa kalimat ini? Kenapa Naruto menulis hal seperti ini?

 _ **Setiap prajurit yang akan pergi berperang, mereka diwajibkan menulis surat wasiat untuk keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Surat ini akan diberikan jika prajurit itu tidak kembali, atau gugur dimedan perang. Jika saat ini kau membaca surat wasiatku, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.**_

Menetes, air bening itu menetes dari mata lavender milik Hinata. Apa yang kau tulis Naruto? Aku tidak mau membacanya. Aku tidak mau. Hinata melempar surat dari Naruto. Gadis itu terduduk bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Kenapa Naruto menulis hal seperti itu? Kenapa? Mata lavendernya masih melirik pada surat yang tergeletak begitu saja, dan air bening terus keluar walaupun tak ada isakan. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa? Ini tidak adil, Tuhan.

 _ **Boleh'kah aku sedikit percaya diri? Kalau kau saat membaca surat ini pasti akan menangis. Tentu saja, tak akan ada lagi seorang lelaki ganteng dan keren yang akan mengganggumu. Semoga kau tidak bersedih terlalu larut, mengingat kita hanya teman saja. Setidaknya itu lebih baik jika posisiku harus pergi meninggalkanmu karena perang, kenapa? Karena kita belum menaikan status kita. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu terbebani saat pergi menghadap Tuhan karena aku tidak memiliki pacar, tunangan ataupun istri yang harus aku tinggalkan.**_

 _ **Hinata, semoga dikehidupan mendatang kita ditakdirkan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ya, aku berharap pendampingku adalah dirimu dikehidupan sekarang dan nanti. Walaupun untuk kehidupan sekarang, hal itu tidak kesampaian hehehe.**_

 _ **Tetaplah bersinar, Dokter. Ceriakan pasien-pasienmu dengan senyuman indahmu, aku melihatmu lho dari jauh. Boleh aku menulis ini? Untuk terakhir kalinya walaupun aku tidak akan mendengar balasanmu.**_

 _ **I Love You, Hinata Hyuuga.**_

.

.

Hinata terduduk di bangku Taman, Taman yang biasa dia kunjungi. Mata lavendernya menatap hampa pada chat terakhir yang dia terima dari kapten tampan yang sudah seminggu ini meninggalkan surat wasiat untuknya. Dia terlalu sakit hati, sakit hati karena dia belum bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sakit hati karena Naruto tidak tahu perasaanya. Sakit hati karena Naruto tidak menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengannya di Tokyo setelah tugas di Desa Ame selesai. Gadis itu juga sakit hati, karena kenapa dia tidak mati saja karena virus itu kalau akhirnya dia dan Naruto tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Air bening itu kembali turun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hinata mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum miris. Ternyata air matanya masih ada, dia kira sudah habis karena tangisannya yang seminggu ini tak ada henti-hentinya. Ternyata sudah seminggu berlalu, begitu berat melewati hari-hari setelah dia membaca surat wasiat sang Kapten Muda. Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hei, berhentilah menangis, Dokter."

Hinata melirik samping tempat duduknya, dia melihat Naruto duduk disisinya. Hinata tersenyum pada ruang kosong disampingnya. Hanya ilusinya saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu melihat bayangan Naruto. Menghelanafas, gadis cantik itu berdiri, hari ini dia kebagian sift malam di Rumah Sakit. Dia harus berangkat sekarang.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu memperhatikan pemuda yang belum sadarkan diri, ini sudah seminggu Pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaring lemah. Melihat dari parasnya, sepertinya pemuda itu berasal dari Jepang. Dimana Gadis itu tinggal, dimana keluarga gadis itu berada.

"Harus ya aku bawa dia ke Jepang, pasti keluarganya mencarinya. Diam disini pun, dia tidak mendapatkan perawatan maksimal."

.

.

Minato membawakan segelas susu cokelat pada istrinya yang sedang berbaring sore itu, kesehatan sang istri menurun semenjak kabar Naruto tewas. Minato duduk disisi tempat tidur sang istri.

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini, kau harus sehat," ujar Minato sambil memberikan segelas susu tersebut pada sang istri.

Kushina meraih gelas susu cokelat itu, "tapi Naruto..."

"Dia tidak akan senang jika tahu Ibunya seperti ini," ucap Minato. "Anak kita pergi dengan begitu terhormat, dia pahlawan Negara ini. Kau harus bangga, Kushina."

Kushina hanya terdiam sambil bersandar dan memegang gelas susu cokelat dari suaminya itu.

"Kau menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidupmu, kau tahu'kan resikonya saat kita masih pacaran dulu? Saat aku masih seorang Kapten, kau tahu'kan resikonya kalau aku akan mati kapan saja saat perang? Begitu juga dengan Naruto, kau mengijinkannya menjadi tentara, padahal kau tahu resikonya, kau sudah siap dengan resikomu itu, Kushina," jelas Minato memberi sedikit pencerahan pada sang istri agar istrinya itu mengikhlaskan sang Anak.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari ruang operasi, gadis itu membuka sarung tangan dan maskernya. Gadis Hyuuga itu pun duduk, menatap langit malam dari jendela kaca koridor Ruang Operasi.

Ino dan Karin yang baru keluar dari ruang Operasi langsung terdiam ketika melihat Dokter cantik mereka menatap kosong langit diluar sana. Ino menyikut Karin, hal itu membuat Karin menoleh cepat ke arah Ino.

"Dokter," sapa mereka bersamaan.

Hinata melirik dua perawat yang memanggilnya itu, gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo kita makan bersama," ajak Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, kalian juga pulanglah, waktu tugas kalian sudah selesai'kan?" ucap Hinata kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baik, selamat malam Dokter," kata Karin sambil pamit pergi bersama Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat dua gadis itu berlalu. Menghela nafas, gadis berambut lavender itu pun pergi meninggalkan koridor ruang operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa fict-nya jadi DRAMA begini? Oh My God! Mana adegan action-nya? Manaaaaa? )#NihAuthorMulaiBingung

Untuk reviewer yang namanya Ana (kalau gak salah), Maaf ya kalau fict ini kayak sinetron.. Dan, kalau anda nebak Naruto bakal hilang ingatan, ya baca aja chapter selanjutnya. Apa bakal hilang ingatan atau tidak, oh ya makasih lho.. Saya dikasih masukan itu artinya dengan anda mengetik Naruto Terdampar dan Hilang Ingatan.. Biar saya pikirkan ya masukan anda itu..

Maaf untuk pembaca Tuan Muda karya saya, belum bisa saya update. Saya sedang ingin membereskan fict ini dulu hehehe *digetok

Ok, thanks for reading. Review if u mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu memperhatikan pemuda yang belum sadarkan diri, ini sudah seminggu Pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaring lemah. Melihat dari parasnya, sepertinya pemuda itu berasal dari Jepang. Dimana Gadis itu tinggal, dimana keluarga gadis itu berada.

"Harus ya aku bawa dia ke Jepang, pasti keluarganya mencarinya. Diam disini pun, dia tidak mendapatkan perawatan maksimal."

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Gaara menghela nafas, pemuda itu memegang kalung tentara milik Naruto. "Sudah 10 hari heh kau pergi," ucapnya entah pada siapa.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya, masuk," ucap Gaara pada arah pintu, dan dia melihat Sai memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa berkas. Sai memberi hormat pada Letnan Kolonel didepannya.

"Ini berkas mengenai kenapa Inuzuka Kiba bisa terkena virus berbahaya, Letnan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri pantai sore itu, ditangannya ada surat tulisan tangan Naruto. Ini adalah yang dia punya saat ini. Kenangan dari sang mantan Bodyguard.

"Sedang memikirkanku, Dokter?"

Hinata melirik sisi kirinya, dia melihat sosok Naruto dengan seragamnya berjalan disampingnya. Air bening itu kembali turun. Kenapa malah menangis ketika bayangan Naruto muncul, kenapa? Harusnya dia senang'kan?

"Ake selalu memikirkanmu, Naruto. Bukan hanya saat ini, tetapi dari semenjak kau menjadi Bodyguard'ku," ucap Hinata lirih. "Ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Hinata lagi pada sosok khayalannya yang kini hanya angin saja, sosok itu telah menghilang lagi.

.

.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu baru turun dari pesawat, dia memutuskan untuk ke Jepang dengan membawa pemuda yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya menjemputnya.

"Sasori-nii..." lambai gadis itu pada pemuda yang mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam dengan kemeja tanpa dikancing itu.

"Hah, kau ini. Dimana temanmu itu?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasori itu pada adik perempuannya.

"Dia di ruangan utama Bandara, tolong ya bantu aku."

"Hn."

.

Gaara memberikan hormat pada Komandan didepannya, Kakashi pun membalas salam hormat sang calon adik iparnya itu.

"Tim Akatsuki akan bergerak lusa pada rapat pertemuan dua perusahaan besar, jadi tugasmu mengawasi jalannya rapat. Jika mereka mengacau, tangkap saja."

"Siap!"

"Oh ya mengenai Kiba, pemuda itu sudah melarikan diri keluar negeri, dia saat ini menjadi buronan Akatsuki karena telah selamat dari percobaan penemuan mereka tentang obat berbahaya yang menyebabkan virus mematikan," jelas Kakashi setelah selesai mempelajari kasus Kiba.

"Lalu, Inuzuka dilindungi siapa dan pergi kemana?"

"Pemuda itu sudah menyewa bodyguard untuk melindunginya, tapi dia belum meminta negara untuk melindunginya karena dia merupakan mantan tangan kanan Gangster itu," jawab Kakashi lagi. "Besok kalian libur, lusa nya jangan lupa dengan Black Mission yang aku berikan."

"Siap, Komandan!"

.

.

"Hinata," panggil Tenten pada adik iparnya itu yang sedang diam berdiri di balkon rumah.

"Ya, Tenten-nee?"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja, Nee. Oh ya, kapan perkiraan keponakanku lahir?"

"Kata Dokter Shizune, sekitar 2 bulan lagi," jawab Tenten sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

"Sudah ketahuan jenis kelamin-nya?"

"Sudah, tapi aku dan Neji sepakat tidak akan memberitahu siapapun," ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar kalian ini," ucap Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya, kata Dokter Shizune, Hinata sudah menjadi Dokter VIP ya dari kemarin, kau lulus test juga ternyata," kata Tenten pada gadis cantik disampingnya itu.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak di ruang Operasi lagi, rasanya sedikit aneh," jawab Hinata kini matanya menatap halaman rumahnya yang berada dibawah. "Aku meinggalkan teman dan rekan-rekanku, Nee."

"Terus, siaran TV-nya kapan dimulai?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi Dokter TV juga," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. adik iparku akan semakin ditaksir banyak orang jika sudah tampil di TV," puji Tenten sambil nyengir.

.

.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahi melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berbaring dengan semua alat kedokteran menempel dibadannya. Wajahnya sepertinya Sasori pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?

"Kau akan membawanya ke mana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit lah, Niichan pikir di Suriah dengan kondisi sedang perang begitu ada Rumah Sakit yang bisa didatangi. Makanya aku membawanya pulang," jelas gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu.

"Kau mau membiayainya juga untuk Rumah Sakit di sini? Hah... uang yang aku kirim itu untuk sekolah kedokteranmu, Matsuri-chan."

"Niichan, aku tahu, tapi kasihan pemuda ini, dia masih bisa diselamatkan. Lagipula di Jepang ini pasti ada keluarganya, nanti kita minta ganti rugi saja, gampang'kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, Niichan harus segera pergi," ucap Sasori kesal.

"Terus aku pulang bagaimana?"

"Sudah aku telephone ambulance Rumah Sakit terbesar di Tokyo ini, dia akan dibawa oleh ambulance itu, kau ikut saja ke Rumah Sakit untuk urus-urus datanya," ucap Sasori lagi lalu langsung pergi.

Matsuri tersenyum, walaupun menyebalkan, kakaknya itu sangat baik dan sayang padanya. Makanya apapun akan dilakukan untuk dirinya, Matsuri yakin itu. Oh ya, urus-urus datanya? Aduh... dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pemuda ini. Ah biarlah, mungkin saja pihak Rumah Sakit bisa membantunya.

"Arigatou, Oniichan!" Seru Matsuri yang melihat Sasori hanya mengacungkan jempol tanpa berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

.

Sara sudah cantik siang itu dengan dress pendeknya, gadis itu akan jalan-jalan dengan sang kekasih, mumpung diberi libur. Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan halaman rumahnya, dan hal itu membuat Sara sumringah. Gadis itupun berlari kecil menghampiri mobil putih milik Gaara, dan masuk ke mobil tersebut.

"Mau ke mana kita hari ini?" tanya Gaara yang tidak turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku ingin makan sepuasnya, terus main di Taman Hiburan sampai tutup," jawab Sara sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Ok," jawab Gaara singkat dan menginjak pedal gas nya.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang duduk didepan sebuah cermin besar, seorang penata rias sedang memolesi pipinya dengan bedak dan blash on.

"Apa anda grogi, Dokter?"

"Sedikit," jawab Hinata santai.

"Anda cantik sekali, wajah secantik ini memang harus tampil di TV," puji sang penata rias. Gadis yang sedang didandaninya hanya tersenyum saja.

.

.

Matsuri yang duduk disisi pemuda yang berbaring didepannya, kini sedang melihat keluar kaca mobil ambulance. Dia melihat TV kota sedang menayangkan acara kesehatan malam itu, dia melihat si presenter sedang membuka acara kesehatannya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa sepenuhnya jadi Dokter? Dan tampil di acara seperti itu," ucap Matsuri dalam hati.

.

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, dia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar dia tidak salah bicara saat camera menyorotnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita panggil Dokter Muda nan Cantik, Hinata Hyuuga," seru si presenter.

Hinata yang saat itu mengenakan dress pendek selutut berwarna cokelat dengan hiasan berwarna putih itu tersenyum dan duduk didepan sang Presenter.

.

.

Matsuri memicingkan matanya, dia ingin membaca nama Dokter yang dipanggil oleh si Presenter. Maklum, dari dalam mobil yang sedang melaju seperti ini, mana bisa dia mendengar suara TV kota itu.

"Dokter Hi..Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Matsuri berhasil membaca juga. "Dokter yang cantik," lanjutnya entah pada siapa. Dokter itu tugas di Rumah Sakit mana ya? Pikirnya dalam hati. "Pak, maaf, ini ambulance dari Rumah Sakit mana?" tanya Matsuri pada petugas yang duduk bersama sopir.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha, Nona."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, mau Naruto hilang ingatan? Biar kayak SINETRON hehehehe?

Ah, gimana Author nya aja. Mau hilang ingatan atau gak.. Saya yang ngetik kok.

Thanks for RnR


	22. Chapter 22

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Matsuri dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Matsuri memicingkan matanya, dia ingin membaca nama Dokter yang dipanggil oleh si Presenter. Maklum, dari dalam mobil yang sedang melaju seperti ini, mana bisa dia mendengar suara TV kota itu.

"Dokter Hi..Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Matsuri berhasil membaca juga. "Dokter yang cantik," lanjutnya entah pada siapa. Dokter itu tugas di Rumah Sakit mana ya? Pikirnya dalam hati. "Pak, maaf, ini ambulance dari Rumah Sakit mana?" tanya Matsuri pada petugas yang duduk bersama sopir.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha, Nona."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kushina terdiam saat telinganya sedang menerima telephone dari Manager Rumah Sakit. Tanpa sadar, air mata turun ke pipinya. Ini... bukan mimpi'kan, Tuhan?

"Hallo, Kepala Pimpinan? Hallo?"

"Aku akan segera ke sana," ucap Kushina mantap lalu menghapus air matanya dan menaruh gagang telephone rumahnya pada tempatnya.

.

.

Matsuri bersandar pada dinding koridor ruang ICU, gadis itu benar-benar beruntung. Ternyata, Rumah Sakit yang ditelephone Kakak laki-lakinya merupakan Rumah Sakit milik Ibu dari pemuda yang dia temukan bersama teman-teman nya saat di Suriah. Ah, setidaknya dia tidak akan mengeluarkan dana sedikit pun untuk pemuda itu. Matsuri menoleh ke arah kirinya ketika mendengar suara kaki yang tergesa, ah bu-bukannya itu Dokter yang di TV tadi? Matsuri bisa melihat mata Dokter yang bernama Hinata itu berkaca-kaca, sebenarnya pemuda itu siapa? Kenapa orang Rumah Sakit ini sangat senang, dan kenapa Dokter itu bisa menangis seperti itu. Ah, apa pemuda itu juga salah satu Dokter di sini ya selain anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit ini.

 **Hinata menghentikan mobilnya ketika dia baru saja keluar dari parkiran sebuah stasiun TV yang mengundangnya, telephone dari Dokter Shizune.**

" **Konbanwa, Shizune-nee," sapa Hinata ramah.**

" **Cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit, Hinata."**

" **Ke-kenapa?"**

" **Kapten! Kapten Naruto ada di sini!"**

 **Hp yang sedang dipegang Hinata nyaris terjatuh, jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat dan nafasnya sempat tercekak. Naruto-kun... Benar'kah?**

.

.

Matsuri kembali dibuat kaget dengan seseorang yang berlari dengan jubah Dokternya, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan diikat satu. Berlari melewati dirinya yang sedang bersandar, dan melewati Dokter Cantik yang sedang ikut bersandar di seberangnya. Matsuri melihat Dokter yang baru datang itu memasuki ruang ICU.

"Hei.." ucap Hinata pada gadis yang sedang bersandar didepannya. "A-apa kamu yang menemukan Naruto?"

Matsuri terdiam, oh nama pemuda itu ternyata Naruto. Matsuri mengangguk, "iya, aku menemukannya di pesisir laut Suriah bersama teman-temanku," jawab Matsuri. "Oh ya, namaku Matsuri," ucap Matsuri.

Hinata yang saat itu sedang mengenakan rok selutut dengan kemeja berwarna orange tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang seumuran dengan Sara itu. "Terima Kasih banyak," ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Namaku.."

"Dokter Hinata Hyuuga, aku melihatmu tadi di TV," jawab Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, terlihat asisten Kushina yaitu Ayame keluar.

"Dokter Hinata, anda disuruh memakai pakaian operasi," ucap Ayame.

"O-operasi?"

"Ya, kami akan membawa Naruto-san ke ruang Operasi."

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata lalu pergi berlari ke kantornya tanpa pamit pada Matsuri.

.

.

Kushina memperhatikan wajah sang putera, tak ada yang berubah, hanya ada beberapa luka diwajah tampannya. Kushina melirik ke arah pintu, dia melihat Hinata sudah siap.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama, Dokter," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Hinata mengangguk, dia benar-benar berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan operasi dengan Pimpinan Rumah Sakit, dan Ibu dari Naruto. Hinata mendekati ranjang Naruto, air bening itu nyaris menetes ketika pasien yang sedang berbaring didepannya memang nyata pemuda yang selalu dipikirkannya. Naruto masih hidup... terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

Matsuri memperhatikan lampu operasi, sudah 20 menit tapi belum selesai juga. Gadis itu menghelanafas, lalu menegakan badannya dan mulai berbalik. Dia harus pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut. Lagipula, dia sangat lapar. Baru saja gadis berusia 20 tahun itu melangkah, beberapa orang datang ke koridor Operasi itu.

"Selamat malam," sapa Sara pada gadis yang mematung didepannya itu.

"Ah, iya, selamat malam juga," jawab Matsuri sambil menunduk sopan. "Apa kalian juga kerabat pemuda yang sedang dioperasi itu?" tanya Matsuri sambil melirik Sara, dan 3 orang lainnya.

"Ya, pasti kamu ya yang menolong Naruto-nii, terima kasih banyak ya," ucap Sara sambil memegang tangan Matsuri senang.

"Sepertinya dia lelah, Sara ajaklah dia ke kantin, kami akan menunggu operasi selesai," ucap Gaara.

"Iya, ayo ikut aku," ajak Sara sambil menarik tangan Matsuri.

.

.

"Dokter Kepala, bag-bagaimana ini?" tanya Ayame saat melihat alat yang menunjukan tekanan darah Naruto dibawah normal.

"Jangan panik, Ayame. Kau ambil selang darah, cepat."

"Iya," ucap Ayame sambil mencari selang darah di laci di ruangan operasi itu.

Hinata memperhatikan kaki Naruto, "Dokter Kepala, ba-bagaimana dengan kaki Naruto? Kita belum memeriksanya," ucap Hinata takut.

"Dokter Hinata, kita selesaikan satu-satu dulu, hah anak ini benar-benar beruntung masih selamat dari ledakan helikopter. Namun, luka nya sangat banyak dan ada dimana-mana," ucap Kushina lirih sambil melihat sang Putera satu-satunya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kita harus berusaha keras, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangguk, dan meraih selang darah yang diberikan Ayame.

.

.

"Makanlah," ucap Sara pada gadis didepannya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Matsuri," jawab Matsuri singkat lalu mulai meraih sumpit didepannya. Ah sudah lama dia tidak menikmati makanan Jepang ini.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa menemukan Naruto-nii?" tanya Sara yang saat itu baru pulang kencan dengan Gaara dan mendapat telephone dari Dokter Magang Sora kalau Naruto ada di Rumah Sakit.

"Aku dan teman-tamanku menemukan Naruto sedang terdampar saja disisi pesisir, jadi dia langsung dibawa ke Posko kami," ucap Matsuri.

"Posko?"

"Ya, aku adalah mahasisiwi dari Universitas Suna di kota ini. Kami sedang menjalani latihan menjadi relawan ke Suriah," jawab Matsuri.

"Oh jadi kau calon Dokter?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku belum magang. Kalau latihan ku selesai baru bisa magang," jawab Matsuri lagi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Minato sampai di koridor ruang Operasi, disana dia melihat Gaara, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke. Gaara memberikan hormat pada Kepala Pimpinannya itu, dan dibalas oleh Minato. Minato melirik lampu ruang operasi, masih belum selesai.

"Mana Sara?" tanya Minato.

"Dia ke kantin bersama seorang gadis yang menemukan Naruto, Paman," jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah, Gaara bisa kau temui Sara, atau chat dia, jangan sampai gadis itu pulang dulu," ucap Minato kini duduk dibangku yang ada.

"Baik," jawab Gaara lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi dan Neji sedang menunggu kepulangan Hinata. Gadis itu belum pulang juga, padahal ini sudah jam 11 malam.

"Syutingnya selesai jam berapa, apa kau tahu?" tanya Hiashi pada putera pertamanya itu.

"Selesai jam 8, tadi Kurenai sudah menghubungi pihak stasiun TV, katanya Hinata sudah pulang," jawab Neji sama khawatirnya dengan sang Ayah. Neji hanya takut Hinata terlalu larut oleh kepergian Naruto yang sudah 10 hari ini meninggalkan dunia.

"Ck, kemana anak itu. Apa kau sudah menyuruh Kurenai dan penjaga rumah mencarinya?"

"Sudah, Otousama, mereka sedang mencari Hinata."

.

.

Sara menaruh HP-nya, "jangan pulang dulu ya," ucap Sara pada Matsuri.

"Eh?"

"Pulangnya nanti saja kalau Naruto-nii sudah selesai dioperasi,ok?"

"Ng... baiklah," jawab Matsuri sedikit ragu. Dia akan kena sang kakak kalau dia belum pulang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	23. Chapter 23

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Matsuri dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

Sasori mencari sang adik yang semalaman tidak pulang, dan HP-nya tidak aktif. Pemuda keren itu turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki Rumah Sakit.

"Maaf, pasien yang tadi malam dibawa ambulance berada di kamar mana ya?" tanya Sasori pada pegawai lobby Rumah Sakit.

"Yang tadi malam? Sebentar ya Tuan," ucap si pergawai sambil mencari data pasien yang masuk tadi malam.

Sasori bersandar pada meja lobby dan matanya melihat sang adik memasuki lift, "ah nona, maaf tidak jadi," ucap Sasori sambil berlari menuju lift yang dimasuki Matsuri.

.

.

Matsuri yang sedang memperhatikan HP-nya dibuat kaget, ketika lift akan tertutup ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lift tersebut.

"Niichan!"

Sasori memasuki lift dan langsung menjitak kepala sang adik. "Harusnya kau ini pulang, kenapa malah nginap di sini?" ucap Sasori kesal.

"Ma-maaf, habisnya aku dilarang pulang dulu oleh keluarga pemuda itu. Hari ini aku mau pulang kok, aku mau pamitan pada mereka," jawab Matsuri sambil nyengir.

.

.

"Gaara, bukannya hari ini kau ada Black Mission?" tanya Minato pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri bersandar dekat pintu kamar rawat Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan berangkat dari sini, Paman."

"Berhati-hatilah," kata Minato lagi.

"Siap."

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk," ucap Kushina yang sedang duduk disisi ranjang Naruto. Puteranya itu sudah berhasil dioperasi tadi malam, tapi tetep saja Naruto belum bisa sadar dekat-dekat ini.

Matsuri memasuki kamar rawat Naruto bersama Sasori, "selamat pagi," ucap Matsuri sopan.

Kushina tersenyum, "pagi juga, Matsuri. Ah siapa dia?"

"Kenalkan ini Kakak laki-lakiku, Sasori," ucap Matsuri yang diikuti dengan menunduk sopannya sang kakak.

"Salam kenal," ucap sasori, pemuda itu pun melirik Gaara yang masih bersandar dekat pintu. Sasori kemudian melihat Minato lalu Kushina. Hanya ada mereka ber-3 di kamar ini dan seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan beberapa alat kedokteran ditubuhnya. Sasori memperhatikan sang adik yang sedang bicara dengan Kushina, sementara mata pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang pada Gaara yang berada disisinya. Ya, sekarang Sasori ingat. Kenapa dia begitu familiar saat melihat Naruto di Bandara.

.

.

Gaara sudah siap dengan setelan hitam formalnya, pemuda itu kini sedang dalam lift yang menuju lantai 12 hotel berbintang itu. Dimana pertemuan para pengusaha besar akan berlangsung, disampingnya ada Sai dan Shino.

"Kalian siap?"

"Siap, Letnan!"

"Bagus," ucap Gaara sambil merapikan jam tangannya.

.

.

Sasori yang sedang duduk didekat jendela disikut oleh rekannya, "kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya temannya yang berambut perak, Hidan.

"Hanya mengingat sesuatu saja," ucap Sasori santai. 'Pemuda itu.. yang pernah tertembak oleh Hidan'kan?' pikir hati Sasori mengingat Gaara. "Hei, apa para pengusaha itu akan meminta jasa tentara atau polisi?" tanya Sasori pada temannya yang duduk disamping sopir.

"Sepertinya iya, tidak apa, habisi saja jika mereka ikut campur urusan kita," jawab temannya enteng sambil menaikan kaki ke dashboard mobil.

.

.

Ino dan Karin melihat sang Dokter VIP baru memasuki kantin Rumah Sakit, dan dua perawat itu melambai pada sang Dokter. Hinata yang melihat mereka langsung menghampiri mereka, ah kali ini wajah Dokter cantik itu bersinar, mungkin karena efek sang Kapten yang ternyata masih hidup.

"konichiwa," sapa Hinata sambil duduk depan dua gadis itu.

"konichiwa mo, Dokter," jawab Karin.

"Apa kapten Naruto pasien VIP mu, Dokter?" tanya Ino yang sangat penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk, "ya, sekarang dia salah satu pasien VIP ku," jawab Hinata senang dan bersemu.

"Dokter Hinata sudah tidak di UGD lagi sih.. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Karin.

"Naruto sudah membaik, hanya saja dia harus siuman dulu biar kita tahu apa dia mengalami hal buruk atau tidak," jelas Hinata yang masih cemas, mengingat banyak luka ditubuh Naruto, dan juga ada salah satu yang belum bisa Hinata dan Kushina ungkapkan pada yang lainnya soal Naruto.

.

.

Minato mencium kening sang istri, laki-laki itu harus meninggalkan istri dan anaknya, dikarenakan dia harus ke Batalyon dan memantau Black Mission yang sedang dilakukan Disi 01 dibawah pimpinan Gaara, karena sang Kapten masih terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Kau harus makan, sekarang anak kita sudah bersama kita lagi, Kushina," kata Minato seraya melirik sang putera sekilas.

"Iya," jawab Kushina.

"Masalah yang terjadi pada Naruto, jika dia siuman, dia pasti akan menerima nya, kau jangan khawatirkan itu," kata Minato lagi sedikit menenangkan sang istri. Kushina hanya tersenyum, dan laki-laki yang sudah 48 tahun menemaninya itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Kushina yang masih duduk disisi ranjang Naruto.

Kushina memegang tangan Naruto, "cepat buka matamu, sayang."

.

.

Tenten merapikan dasi sang suami yang saat itu akan menghadiri rapat besar disebuah hotel.

"Syukurlah kalau Kapten Naruto masih hidup," ucap tenten setelah mendengar cerita Neji kenapa Hinata pulang terlambat tadi malam.

"Ya, syukurlah. Pemuda itu benar-benar beruntung," ucap Neji lalu mengusap kepala sang istri dan mencium pipi kanannya. "Aku berangkat dulu ya," kata Neji lalu mencium perut besar sang istri.

"Hati-hati, " ujar Tenten melihat suaminya keluar kamar.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamar Naruto, gadis itu melihat Dokter Kepala sedang duduk disisi ranjang Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Dokter Kepala," sapa Hinata sambil menunduk sopan.

Kushina tersenyum, "aku tidak sedang dinas, Hinata-chan. Panggil aku Bibi saja ya? Naruto'kan pasienmu, jadi jangan terlalu formal padaku,"ucap Kushina.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kalau kau melihatku memakai pakaian Dokter, kau harus memanggilku begitu, tapi jika melihatku seperti ini, aku hanya seorang Ibu dari salah satu pasien VIP-mu," timpal Kushina memotong kalimat sang Dokter muda.

"Ba-baik, ka-kalau begitu saya mau melakukan pemeriksaan dulu,"kata sambil menghampiri sang pasien tampan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas, gadis itu langsung mengecheck kelopak mata Naruto.

.

.

Neji nyaris saja tertembak kalau Sai tidak mendorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Suara tembakan-tembakan itu masih terdengar.

"Jalan! Cepat!" seru Sai pada sopir Neji, dan mobil Nejipun kembali melaju entah kemana. Sai sendiri masih berada dalam posisi melindungi sang Pengusaha dengan pintu terbuka.

Gaara yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok di basement parkiran Hotel Berbintang itu memperhatikan arah kemana mobil Neji pergi. Gaara menghela nafas lega ketika mobil sudah keluar dari parkiran. Pemuda itu melirik sekitar, dimana gengster itu. Mana suara tembakan yang dari tadi terdengar. Posisi siaga masih Gaara lakukan.

.

.

"Ada apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji ketika mobilnya sudah menepi ditrotoar dan Sai sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas anda harus segera pulang," ucap Sai.

"Terus pengusaha yang lainnya?"

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, mereka sudah terjaga di ruangan khusus untuk meeting. Mereka aman," ucap Sai lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati dalam tugasmu," kata Neji lalu menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

"Aku akan memancing mereka, kalian kaburlah," ucap Sasori yang kini memakai masker.

"Kau yakin?" tanya rekannya yang berambut perak.

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga Kakuzu harus segera diobati," kata Sasori lagi seraya melirik temannya yang terluka dibagian paha. "Hei, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasori pada rekannya yang sedang memainkan kunci mobil.

"Ya," jawab temannya itu.

.

.

"Ok, kalian tetaplah waspada," kata Gaara berbicara pada timnya melalui headset. Mendengar suara mobil, Gaara langsung berdiri dan mengintip. "Sial! Mereka mau kabur," ucap Gaara lalu berpindah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

Suara tembakan terdengar, berasal dari dalam mobil tersebut, menembaki setiap pasukan yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi. Suara balasan tembakan pun terdengar. Mobil itu tidak berniat kabur, mereka hanya berkeliling parkiran sambil menembaki kaca mobil dan alat pemadam kebakaran yang ada.

"Itu dia," ucap Sasori melihat Gaara yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah mobil berwarna hijau. "Kisame, arahkan mobilnya kesebelah kiri, ada target," katanya.

"Siap."

.

.

Matsuri baru saja akan memasuki Rumah Sakit, ketika sebuah mobil ambulance tiba, ketika perawat sedang sibuk menurunkan pasien, mata gadis itu sempat melirik. Matanya terbelalak, bukannya itu pemuda yang kemarin? Sabaku No Gaara?

Handphone Matsuri tiba-tiba berbunyi, telephone dari temannya sang kakak. Deidera Calling.

"Moshi-moshi... Ada apa Dei-nii? A-Apa?!" pekik matsuri kaget, lalu menutup Handphone-nya dan berlari berbalik Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi yang kecewa dengan chapter kemarin karena word nya sedikit dan up nya lama. Nih saya kasih UP CEPAT, masalah word jangan meminta saya untuk mengetik lebih ya...

Oh ya, mohon pengertiannya kenapa up lama? Saya sedang hamil anak pertama dan banyak sekali godaan dan 'nikmat' yang Tuhan berikan pada saya.

RnR

Arigatou


	24. Chapter 24

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Matsuri dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 _._

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

 **Gaara berdiri, pemuda itu tahu kalau dirinya menjadi sasaran. Tanpa ragu Gaara melangkahkan kaki ke tengah, dimana sebuah mobil biru melaju cepat kearahnya. Beberapa tembakan dilayangkan oleh pemuda berambut maroon itu, dan tanpa hitungan detik mobil itu menabrak Gaara. Terjepit diantara mobil yang parkir didepannya, sebuah tangan keluar dan menembakan peluru tepat ke dadanya, dan tanpa ragu dengan sisa kesadarannya, pemuda bermata hijau itu membalas tembakan tersebut, pada seseorang yang menembaknya. Longgar, Gaara merasakan mobil yang menabraknya mundur dan pergi.**

" **Letnan!"**

 **Hanya panggilan itu yang terdengar Gaara sebelum dirinya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.**

.

.

Matsuri berlari menyusuri koridor, mencari ruang UGD, dan ketemu, dia melihat teman sang Kakak sedang berdiri memperhatikan pintu operasi didepannya.

"Dei-nii, Kisame-san!"

"Syukurlah kau cepat datang juga," ucap pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari kakaknya, namanya Kisame.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Niisan?" 

"Dia terluka dibagian lengan dan atas pudaknya," jawab Kisame yang melihat bagaimana Gaara menembakan dua peluru pada Sasori yang memakai masker beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Me-memangnya terluka karena apa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau tanyakan pada Kakakmu saja kalau dia sudah siuman," jawab Deidera bingung.

.

.

Shizune yang sudah siap dengan pakaian bedahnya melirik Dokter Magang dan perawatnya, Sora dan Ino. Semenjak Hinata menjadi Dokter VIP, Shizune benar-benar semakin sibuk dengan UGD ini.

"Ayo kita keluarkan pelurunya," ucap Shizune memakai sarung tangan. "Ada berapa peluru yang terlihat melalui CT scan?" tanya Shizune yang sudah memegang gunting bedah.

"Ada 2, Dokter."

"Kakinya, apa mengalami keretakan?"

"Tidak, sudah di check tidak mengalami keretakan, hanya luka bagian belakang lututnya," ucap Sora yakin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Letnan ini," kata Shizune lalu memberikan cairan pada dada Gaara.

.

.

 _Naruto berjalan lurus menyusuri lorong putih ini, dia sudah berjalan jauh tapi belum mendapatkan ujung dari lorong ini._

" _Kalau aku sudah mati, ayolah masa jalan ke surga sejauh ini?" keluhnya pelan sambil menopang dagu. Pemuda itu melirik kebelakang, sudah berapa jauh dia melangkah? Masa iya dia harus kembali kebelakang? Naruto menunduk, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam seseorang, hanya sekali. Saat Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah sang pemilik tangan, matanya silau akan sebuah cahaya, dan sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya_.

"Dokter!"

Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto kembali memasuki kamar pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika asistennya berteriak.

"Lihat, detak jantung Naruto menurun," ucap sang asisten yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi ditangannya.

"Ambilkan alat kejut, cepat!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian memeriksa kelopak mata sang pemuda. "Jangan menyerah, Naruto. Aku mohon," kata Hinata lalu mulai menyetel kekuatan alat kejutnya.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Sara dan Kakashi menunggu hasil operasi Gaara, waktu 3 jam itu seperti 3 hari. Lama sekali. Ketika bunyi lampu operasi selesai menyala, Sara yang sedari tadi duduk kini berdiri. Dia melihat Dokter Shizune keluar dari ruangan operasi diikuti Sora dan Ino.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sara tidak sabar.

Shizune tersenyum, "letnan Gaara berhasil kami selamatkan, hanya saja istirahat seminggu tidak akan cukup untuknya," ucap Shizune tenang.

"Syukurlah," kata Kakashi yang benar-benar telah lega dari rasa cemasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara adalah calon adik iparnya'kan?

"Pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, jadi mohon lakukan administrasinya," kata Shizune.

"Baiklah, Sara kau temani Gaara saja," kata Kakashi lalu mengikuti langkah Shizune.

"jangan takut, pacarmu baik-baik saja Sara-san," ucap Sora yang diangguki oleh Ino. Setelah melihat Sara mengangguk, Ino dan Sora pun berlalu,

.

.

Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto, dia melihat Naruto sedang berusaha dikejutkan oleh Hinata. Dokter Senior itu bisa melihat mata sang gadis berair sambil mengatakan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat. Kushina yang saat itu sudah memakai jubah Dokternya, dengan tenang memegang bahu Hinata.

"Biar aku saja, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Dokter," kata Kushina lalu mengambil alih alat kejut Naruto.

Hinata pun mundur, gadis itu menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun begitu saja. Dia takut, dia takut ditinggalkan lagi. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki satu langkah, memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat, dimana sang pemuda sedang terus-terusan dikejutkan oleh sang Dokter.

"Aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dokter... Lihat," kata Ayame asisten Kushina menunjuk alat detak jantung. Detak jantung Naruto kembali normal dan stabil.

Kushina menaruh alat kejutnya, wanita cantik itu mengusap kening sang anak. "Jangan bikin kami khawatir lagi, Naruto," katanya dengan lembut.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu gadis itu akan menarik tangannya, namun tangannya balik digenggam oleh sang pemuda. Kaget, gadis itu dengan cepat melirik wajah sang pemuda. Matanya terbuka, warna biru itu kini terlihat.

"Tidak akan, Kaasan. A-aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi," ucap Naruto dari balik masker oksigennya menatap lurus sang Ibu dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

.

.

Matsuri memperhatikan sang kakak yang belum sadarkan diri, bukan koma hanya pengaruh obat. Dia tahu kalau kakaknya seorang gengster, tapi tidak pernah terlintas olehnya akan seperti ini. Bukan Gengster yang harus bersenjata, ya dia memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, kenyataannya, ternyata seperti ini. Entahlah dia harus marah atau tidak, ingin marah dia tidak bisa, bagaimanapun juga semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal saat usianya masih 8 tahun, hanya Sasori sang kakak yang banting tulang. Bahkan diusia kakaknya harus sekolah dengan rajin dan fokus pada sekolah, kakaknya malah mencari sampingan kesana kesini untuk menghidupinya, juga untuk biaya sekolah mereka. Mengandalkan warisan orangtua tidak akan bertahan lama bukan? Saat ini dia bisa kuliah dan difasilitasi oleh siapa? Tentu saja hasil kerja keras sang Kakak.

.

.

Sara menyuapi Gaara yang baru saja siuman, "kau ini kenapa setiap Black Mission selalu saja tertembak?" keluh Sara lalu menyendok bubur dimangkuk yang dipegangnya.

"Hal wajar'kan? Seorang prajurit kalau tidak terkena bom ya tertembak," bela Gaara lalu kembali membuka mulutnya ketika suapaan berikutnya diberikan Sara. "Apa Kapten masih belum sadar?" tanya pemuda itu, bekerja tanpa Naruto sudah 20 hari ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Belum ada kabar, aku belum menengoknya lagi," kata Sara.

"Kamarku tidak jauh'kan dengannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, hanya terhalang 4 kamar kalau tidak salah, kau mau menegoknya kesana?"

Gaara mengangguk, lalu menyingkirkan selimutnya. "Ayo," ucap Gaara menunggu sang kekasih mengambilkan kursi roda.

.

.

Hinata duduk disisi Naruto, gadis itu belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak Naruto sadar. Rasanya kaku, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu melirik sang Ibu. Kushina yang mengerti lalu menepuk bahu Dokter Cantik bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, tolong jaga anakku ya, Dokter," ucap Kushina yang mendapat anggukan dari gadis berambut panjang itu.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu kembali tertutup, Naruto menyentuh pipi yang dirindukannya itu. "Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda itu yang merasakan Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi sang Gadis.

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata terbata. Aneh, kenapa jadi terbata begini? Biasanya kalau mengobrol dengan Naruto tidak pernah secanggung ini.

"Apa kau... merindukanku?" tanya Naruto kini menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

"Na-naruto sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku?" ucap Naruto kini menoleh kesisi kanannya, pemuda itupun tersenyum, "aku selalu merindukanmu, bahkan saat aku merasa aku sudah matipun tetap merindukanmu," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan lembutnya. Pemuda itu melihat sang gadis bersemu, cantik sekali.

"A-Aku juga, aku juga selalu merindukanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, "terima kasih," katanya masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Mendekatlah," ucap Naruto pelan.

Seperti terhipnotis, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan diri pada sang pemuda. Hinata merasakan kalau sebelah tangan Naruto menyusup dibagian belakang lehernya, menariknya untuk semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Tangan kanan Hinata menahan berat badannya disamping kepala sang Kapten. Nafas Naruto terasa begitu dekat, memejamkan mata, gadis itu bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya.

Naruto merasakan kalau Hinata menarik kepalanya agar menjauhinya, namun tangan kanan Naruto masih kuat menahan leher sang gadis agar tak menjauh. Dia juga tidak sadar, entah kapan dia membuka masker oksigennya, dan bisa mencium bibir mungil sang gadis seperti saat ini.

"I love you too, Naruto," ucap Hinata ketika bibir mereka terpisah namun hidung mereka masih beradu. Hinata membalas pernyataan cinta sang Kapten yang tertulis disurat wasiatnya. Hinata bisa melihat kalau Naruto tersenyum, gadis itu pun membalas senyuman sang pemuda.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Sepasang kekasih yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka ini pun langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dan melirik pada pintu yang menginterupsi mereka.

Pintu kamar rawat pun terbuka, terlihat Sara dan Gaara yang berada di kursi roda memasuki kamar Naruto.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin setelah chapter ini bakal rada lama Up nya ya... Tidak janji akan Up cepat-cepat. Dikarenakan DedeUtun dalam masa akan lahir kedunia.. Tentu saja ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-8 alias 34 minggu.. dan kurang dari 6 minggu lagi DedeUtun akan lahir..

Mohon pengertiannya ya...

Mohon doa nya ya. Semoga Lahir dengan selamat, sehat, lancar dan sempurna fisiknya. Amin..

Terima Kasih...

RnR

Arigatou


	25. Chapter 25

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Matsuri dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Kapten," sapa Gaara yang melihat sang pirang tidak memakai oksigen lagi dimulutnya.

"Kau berharap aku tidur terus, heh?" ejek Naruto. "Kenapa lagi dengan dirimu,Letnan?"

"Dia terluka saat Black Mission, Naruto-nii," jawab Sara. Sara hanya mendapati Naruto mengangguk mengerti, gadis itu lalu melirik pada Dokter Cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri disisi ranjang Naruto. "Apa kami menganggu?" tanya Sara jahil.

Hinata seketika memerah, "ke-kenapa Sara-chan berkata begitu? Ten-tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata yang kesal sendiri kenapa kalimatnya terbata.

Naruto, Gaara dan Sara sontak terkekeh kecil. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

.

.

Minato menatap Naruto dengan serius tengah malam itu, pemuda pirang itu kini sudah tidak mengalami koma lagi.

"Harusnya kau sudah tidur dari tadi, Naruto," ucap sang Ayah pada anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan buku novelnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali Otousan, mungkin efek tidur terlalu lama hehe," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kau ini," kata Minato lalu meraih gelas kopinya. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Minato lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,"sudah tidak, hanya saja pusingnya masih ada," jawab Naruto. Naruto menutup buku novelnya, pemuda itu melirik sang Ayah yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. "Hanya saja.. ada satu yang mengganjal, boleh aku bertanya padamu, Otousan?"

"Hn."

.

.

Matsuri membuka matanya ketika alarm HP-nya berbunyi, ah sudah jam 7 pagi ternyata. Gadis itu meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa pegal. Tentu saja, dia tidur dalam posisi menyandar pada ranjang sang kakak. Kakak laki-laki nya itu belum sadar juga.

"Ohayou Oniichan," sapa Matsuri pada pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Kushina membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu, rutinitas sarapan sudah selesai. Wanita cantik itu memeperhatikan sang suami yang masih menyantap sarapannya. Suaminya kurang tidur tadi malam, dia menemani Naruto sampai jam 2 pagi, dan sampai di rumah jam 02.30 a.m dan sekarang dia menemaninya sarapan. Padahal, Kushina sudah melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja sampai jam 9 pagi.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Kushina pada sang suami yang kini sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu. Kushina melihat sang suami menggelengkan kepala. "Syukurlah," lanjut Kushina.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada Naruto, Sayang?" tanya Minato menatap wajah sang istri dengan lekat.

"Biar Hinata saja yang mengatakannya, walaupun berat, Naruto harus tahu," jawab Kushina lembut.

Minato hanya diam, laki-laki dewasa yang menurunkan ketampanan wajahnya pada sang anak langsung meraih Hp-nya. "Aku berangkat ya," ucapnya lalu mengecup kening sang istri.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamar pasien tampannya, dia melihat Naruto sudah bangun dan sedang memainkan PSP-nya. Hinata menghelanafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati sang kekasih. Ah, sekarang status mereka sudah naik ternyata.

"Ohayou, Kapten," sapa Hinata lalu memeriksa infusan milik Naruto.

"Ohayou mo Dokter cantik," balas Naruto tanpa melirik Hinata, game-nya terlalu seru.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata kini duduk disisi ranjang Naruto, lalu menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang PSP-nya, dan memeriksa denyut nadi sang kekasih.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto sedikit kesal karena bermain game-nya terganggu. "Ng... bolehkah aku keluar? Diam di kamar terus membuatku tambah tua," ucap Naruto menatap Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, "harus?"

"Tentu saja, kau masih mau bersamaku kalau aku keriputan karena alasan dikurung terus disini heh?" kata Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu, kakiku sedang tidak berfungsi'kan? Aku tidak bisa berjalan dulu entah sampai kapan, dan aku harus terbiasa dengan kursi roda," jawab Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan mata melirik keluar jendela.

"..."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang kini masih terdiam, ya mungkin gadis cantik itu kaget karena dia sudah tahu soal hal ini. Sedih sih, tapi menjadi tentara apapun resikonya harus dia terima dengan lapang dada. "Aku tidak apa-apa, selama Dokterku merawatku," ucap Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata. "Jangan bersedih, aku pasti sembuh kok," lanjut Naruto lebih pada menghibur dirinya sendiri.

.

.

" **Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Boleh aku bertanya padamu, Otousan?"**

" **Hn."**

 **Naruto menghembuskan nafas, mata birunya menatap lurus pada kaki yang tertutupi selimut. "Kakiku tidak baik-baik saja'kan?" tanya Naruto yang kini melihat raut wajah sang Ayah berubah. Dugaannya benar ternyata.**

" **Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Naruto?"**

" **Aku yang merasakannya, aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku sama sekali, jadi aku merasa aku tidak bisa berjalan untuk saat ini," jelas Naruto perih.**

" **Ya, Ibumu mengatakan tulang kakimu mengalami pergeseran, tapi bukan hal berbahaya selama kau mau mengikuti terapi untuk berjalan dan melakukan operasi yang kedua kalinya untuk kakimu," ucap Minato yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal serius seperti itu pada anak satu-satunya. "Hanya sementara, setelah operasi dan terapi dilakukan, kau akan kembali bisa berlari dan menjalani misi-misimu lagi, anakku," lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum.**

" **Ya..." jawab Naruto sedikit kecewa karena harus mulai terbiasa menggunakan kursi roda dan merepotkan orang lain.**

.

.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Naruto," ucap Hinata setelah mendengar dari siapa Naruto tahu soal keadaan kakinya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras bersama Ibuku, sekarang giliranku yang harus berjuang juga'kan?" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Naruto dan Hinata melirik ke arah pintu, terlihat pintu kamar rawat Naruto terbuka. Naruto tersenyum pada sang Komandan yang datang untuk menjenguknya.

.

.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa ke sana, Sara-san," kata Matsuri yang sedang menerima telephone dari Letnan Medis Angkatan Darat Jepang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakakku masuk Rumah Sakit, dan belum siuman sampai sekarang," jawab Matsuri melirik sang Kakak yang masih menutup mata.

"Ma-masuk Rumah Sakit? Sasori-san? Kenapa bisa?"

Matsuri terdiam, tidak mungkin'kan dia mengatakan kalau kakaknya baku tembak saat tugas gangster nya sedang dilaksanakan. Matsuri menghela nafas, "kecelakaan," jawab Matsuri berbohong.

"Ah... turut berduka, semoga cepat sembuh ya," ucap Sara.

"Iya, terima kasih."

.

.

Kakashi memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya yang kini duduk di kursi roda, kini mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang Rumah Sakit. Kakashi tahu bagaimana sakit hati dan kecewanya Naruto ketika tahu dirinya dinyatakan tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu ini.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa libur, Naruto," ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Naruto tersenyum, "jangan meledekku Komandan," jawab Naruto tanpa melirik Kakashi.

"Aku tidak meledekmu, kau masih Kapten Disivi 01, dan kau juga masih memiliki tugas dari Batalyon," ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto tidak mau banyak bicara.

Kakashi menepuk bahu pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu, "kau pasti sembuh, dan kau harus membayar semua kerja keras pasukanmu," hibur Kakashi.

"Ya, itu jelas."

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang duduk di tempat tidur pasiennya.

"Matsuri belum bisa kesini, katanya Kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan," jawab Sara melirik kaca jendela kamar rawat Gaara.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Iya, tadi dia bilang begitu. Kasihan ya," ucap Sara lalu menghelanafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Alhamdulilah telah lahir putera pertama saya dan suami saya pada tgl 26 Maret 2017 pada pukul 21.58 wib dengan normal dan selamat.

Maaf lama menunggu, setidaknya saya sudah bisa Update ini fict. Dan dari lahiran sampai Up nya ini fict juga jaraknya jauh, dikarenakan saya sedang masa penyembuhan..

Terima kasih atas doa kalian semua.. Sehingga persalinan saya lancar dan normal.

Tetap Review ya...

Makasih..


	26. Chapter 26

**YOUR BODYGUARD**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto-Hinata, Gaara-Sara, Naruto-Matsuri dan Sasuke-Sakura

Genre: Fluff/Romance, action

Rated: T

 **A/N** : OOC, Typo(s), terinspirasi dari K-Drama **DoTS** , **Bold (Flashback** ), _**Bold Italic (Isi Chat**_ ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya. Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan saya, mohon pengertiannya karena sudah saya cantumkan disini, OK?

.

.

Neng Nia Present

.

.

Siang ini sangat cerah, dan ini merupakan hari ke-7 setelah Naruto sadar dari komanya. Pemuda itu kini sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menunggu perawat mendorongnya menuju ruangan operasi. Dia harus kembali melakukan operasi, kali ini hanya untuk kakinya.

"Kau tegang,Dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat sejak SMAnya itu, "tidak, enak saja," jawabnya sambil melirik sebelah kirinya. Terlihat Sasuke baru memasuki kamar rawat Naruto sendirian. "Kemana saja kau baru kesini?"

"Aku selalu sibuk, kau lupa," balas Sasuke kini berdiri disisi Naruto.

"Ya ya ya."

"Semoga operasimu lancar, biar kau bisa menendangku lagi," kata Sasuke mengingat zaman SMA dulu, dimana dia dan Naruto sering berkelahi karena kesal satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menendangmu lagi, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Okaasan bilang, dia belum menemukan Dokter spesialis tulang yang bagus untukku. Bukan berarti Dokter Spesialis disini tidak bagus sih," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, maksudmu, Bibi ingin Dokter yang terbaik dari semua Dokter untuk anaknya."

.

.

"Ada?"

"Ya ada Dokter Kushina, hanya saja dia sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Rusia."

Kushina menghela nafas, lalu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada gagang telephone kantornya, "kapan Dokter itu akan pulang? Bisa kau tanyakan pada pihak Rumah Sakit Valencia?"

"Baik."

"Terima kasih, nanti hubungi aku kalau kau dapat kabar terbaru," ucap Kushina lalu menaruh gagang telephone ke tempatnya. Wanita berambut merah itupun lalu bersandar pada kursinya.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga Sasori," ucap Kisame melihat sang rekan kerja sedang disuapi bento buatan sang Adik.

"Ya, bosan juga tidur lebih dari 8 jam," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Kau melebihi batas, tidurmu 7 hari, ingat 7 hari. Dan kau membuat kami bekerja susah payah," kelakar Deidera sambil menutup pintu kamar rawat Sasori.

Sasori hanya terkekeh, pemuda itu menatap sang adik, "kau tidak bolos kuliah'kan selama aku disini?"

"Tidak, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan uang yang kau keluarkan untukku, Oniichan," balas Matsuri. "Oh ya, Gaara-san dan Sara-san ingin menjengukmu, boleh?"

Sasori mengernyitkan mata, "Gaara?"

"Ya, Nichan pernah bertemu dengannya'kan saat menjemputku di RS Konoha?" ucap Matsuri mengingatkan.

"Oh, si Tentara itu," kata Sasori kemudian. 'Jadi dia selamat? Setelah ditabrak dan ditembaki? Hah, merepotkan,' lanjut hati Sasori.

"Tentara?" ulang Kisame dan Deidera bersamaan dan tidak lupa ada rasa terkejut dinada suara mereka.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Matsuri polos.

"Hehehehe tidak, sejak kapan kau punya teman Tentara?" ucap Kisame balik bertanya.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja aku yang ceritakan pada kalian," timpal Sasori tenang.

.

.

"Hari ini ya Kapten Naruto melakukan operasi lagi?" tanya Sora sambil mengaduk mochacino didepannya. Saat itu, dia sedang istirahat bersama Ino dan Karin.

"Iya, kasihan ya Kapten jadi lumpuh untuk saat ini," jawab Karin. "Dia sebenarnya pasti sangat terpukul," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, Kapten selalu ceria setiap aku melihatnya jalan-jalan pagi bersama Dokter Hinata," ucap Ino.

"Sepertinya Kapten bukan type pria yang suka melihat orang lain khawatir karena kondisinya," kini Sora yang bicara.

.

.

Sara keluar dari toko buah, lalu gadis yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian casual membuka pintu mobil jeep didepannya.

"Selesai?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi diam dimobil ketika Sara membeli parcel buah,

"Kalau aku sudah disini ya sudah selesai, pertanyaanmu tidak berkualitas sekali," jawab Sara lalu menaruh parcel yang dibelinya ke tempat duduk belakang.

"Aku hanya basa basi," timpal Gaara lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hari ini, Kapten melakukan operasi lagi?"

"Hn."

"Pasti sangat berat baginya, hanya bisa duduk dan berbaring saja," kata Sara lalu menerawang ke arah luar kaca mobil.

"Hn."

"Ck, kau ini sama saja dengan Sasuke-nii ya," gerutu Sara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di Rusia, disebuah kamar hotel, seorang pemuda sedang menatap lurus pada layar laptop-nya, ya dia sedang membaca email yang masuk padanya dari Kepala Rumah Sakit Valencia.

"Jepang?" ucapnya pelan ketika membaca isi email tersebut. "Mungkin ini saatnya untukku pulang," ucapnya lagi lalu meng-close email yang diterimanya.

.

.

"Dokter Hinata!" panggil Karin ketika melihat sang Dokter hendak memasuki lift. "Maaf, anda dipanggil Dokter Shizune," lanjut Karin ketika melihat Hinata berbalik.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, katanya penting. Dia butuh bantuan anda," ucap Karin yang tahu akan pergi kemana Dokter cantik itu.

"Baiklah, ayo," kata Hinata lalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Aw..!" keluh Deidera ketika teman kerjanya menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan mereka bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Ssstttt..." ucap Kisame lalu memberi isyarat pada pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk melirik kearah yang ditunjuknya.

"Oh.. ada tentara itu, dia selamat ya ternyata," ucap Deidera melihat Gaara dan seorang gadis sedang memperhatikan lift didepannya yang belum terbuka juga. "Padahal waktu itu Sasori menabraknya dengan keras," lanjut Deidera mengingat moment dua minggu yang lalu.

"Mungkin Tuhan belum mau dia mati," jawwab Kisame. "Pasti dia mau menjenguk Sasori," ucap Kisame kemudian yang diangguki oleh sang rekan kerja.

.

.

Minato turun dari mobilnya, pria gagah nan mapan itu disambut sang istri yang memang sedang menunggu dirinya di drop out mobil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato seraya mencium kening sang istri tidak peduli pada security Rumah Sakit atau beberapa orang yang sedang keluar masuk gedung besar itu.

"Sedang dioperasi," jawab Kushina singkat lalu berjalan disisi sang suami.

"Aku kira sudah selesai, ternyata masih dioperasi."

"Kau sendiri sengaja kesini?"

"Iya, aku ingin mengajak istri dan anak makan bersama, kalau Naruto selesai operasinya," jawab Minato.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Tok-tok-tok

Matsuri melirik pintu kamar rawat kakaknya, "pasti Gaara-san dan Sara-san," ucapnya pada sang kakak yang tampak biasa saja. "Masuk saja!" Ucap Matsuri kemudian.

Pintu kamar rawat Sasori pun terbuka, "selamat sore," sapa Sara sopan pada kakak beradik didepannya.

"Iya, selamat sore juga," balas Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, kalau kami mengganggu," ucap Sara lagi.

"Tidak kok, justru aku senang ada yang peduli pada Oniichan," kata Matsuri sambil melirik sang kakak yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kapan Sasori-san boleh keluar Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sara lagi sambil menaruh parcel buah dimeja dekat ranjang pasien.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasori singkat.

Matsuri tersenyum kaku pada Sara, "ma-maaf ya, Oniichan memang seperti itu," katanya.

"Tidak apa, kami punya teman yang lebih parah dari ini," kini Gaara yang bersuara.

.

.

Hinata membuka sarung tangannya dan dibuangnya pada tong sampah, "melelahkan," katanya sambil mengambil jam tangan yang disimpannya dalam saku pakaian operasinya. Ah ternyata sudah malam.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih ya mau membantuku," ucap Shizune yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. "Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana kalau pasien ini tidak segera dioperasi," lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "aku senang bisa membantumu, Dokter Shizune," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Shizune.

"Tidak, aku harus..."

"Ah iya, pergilah, mungkin Kapten Naruto juga sudah selesai," potong Shizune yang langsung menemukan rona merah diwajah sang Dokter cantik itu.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Maaf telat update nya. Pekerjaan saya bertambah setelah memiliki baby.. Jadi tidak bisa bebas menghadap laptop.

Oh ya ada yang bertanya, kenapa Gaara dengan Sara bukan dengan Matsuri.. Itu karena saya ingin saja hehehehe. Lagipula Sara lebih cantik dari Matsuri.. #dicekik

Semoga kalian bisa mengerti dengan chapter ini..

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI ya... walaupun masih beberapa hari lagi..

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin...


End file.
